True Grit
by drunkdragon
Summary: "You've run away for the right reason. And you can keep running. You can run on for a long, long time. But sooner or later, whether it is the Risen, Ylisse and its remaining Shepherds, or your own blade, you will be cut down. Now go, Robin, go do Naga's will."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

_You are my father's murderer._

Her words still rang loud in his ears. Robin didn't want to believe it. That he would betray his commander and best friend.

He tried to look past it, believing in Chrom's word. That his trust in him was genuine, that it held them closer than brothers-in-arms, that it was their friendship that drove them to work so hard together.

It was too genuine.

All Validar would need is one small moment, where he was too close. One poor moment, and the Exalt's life would slip away in his hands. The risk was too high.

He was ready to accept Lucina's judgment. He was ready and expecting it when Validar forced him to take the Fire Emblem from a weakened Chrom. He was surprised it took so long for her to finally address the issue with him.

Perhaps she was hoping he would do it himself. And he had given it thought. But he found himself too cowardly to fall upon his own sword. Not when it meant it would be leaving his wife and both of his child and her younger self forever.

There was only one option left. He had to leave. Thankfully, his wife was on patrol that night. She would not immediately notice his absence, as Chrom often needed him to work nights with him to help plan. This meant that it was easy enough to pack whatever belongings and rations he could from their tent.

The next stop was the command post. If it was the last thing he would do for Chrom, he at least wanted him to have the notes to achieve victory in his absence. He began to pile books on strategy, taken from his tent, as well as the notes he had written on them and from their past battles.

When all was said and done, the sun had set and the stars were already twinkling against the black night. Scanning the dark horizon from the entrance to the command post, he could see a wide swath of trees west of the camp.

Perfect for losing the trail of pursuers. He began to make his way through the tents, wary not to wake its inhabitants. With a quick glance to make sure no patrollers were around, he quickly moved in the cover of darkness, holding a bag with necessities in tow.

It hurt to leave. His heart was heavy and his head hung low, watching his feet take one pounding footstep after the other. He knew that he may never see them again, but Chrom's safety mattered above all else.

"No horse to help you escape? It would be faster than going on foot." It was Chrom's voice, and it came from ahead of him. Looking up, he saw his friend staring back at him. He felt his eyes narrow into the Exalt's gaze.

He was the last person he wanted to speak to. "A horse would draw noise. The hoof beats and its breathing is bound to wake up someone," he spat out. He couldn't look into his eyes for long. There was too much trust in it, too much kindness for Chrom's own good. He broke off eye contact. "How did you know I would go west?"

"You've told me before. Forests are best for losing pursuers. Tactics and strategy isn't what I'm known for, but I pick up the bits and pieces you let out and commit them to memory." His voice was admonishing, like a parent to their child, but Robin drew his lips into an empty smile. It was a compliment to his ability that he would have welcomed under any other circumstances. "And you didn't exactly hide your plan from the start. I saw you moving around between your tent and the command post many times tonight. You never do that."

Chrom walked up to him, clapping his left hand against his shoulder. "I trust you, Robin. You've led us to victory after victory in battles we had little to no hope of winning. You are my strongest ally, no matter what the circumstances."

"I am your strongest ally," Robin's voice was low, "but I am also your greatest risk." He roughly brushed Chrom's hand off of him and backed away from him a little. "The only option that remains is to remove myself. I've left all my notes on strategy for you. I trust that you and Frederick will-"

"I will not accept that," Chrom interrupted. His voice was rough, but it lacked the grating hatred he expected, even wanted to hear, for abandoning the Shepherds. "I don't know what's going through your mind right now. I will not claim to even have a grasp of what's happening up there. But I know one thing. We need you, whether you want to take that risk or not as the pawn of Validar. And we need you now more than ever. You are our best hope at defeating the fell dragon. As the Prince of Ylisse and Commander of the Shepherds, I will not allow your foolishness and emotions to cloud your judgment and desert us," he saw Chrom pull out Falchion, its sharp edges glimmering in the light of the stars, "even if I have to beat it into you."

To think that he would see the hallowed blade drawn against him once more. But he looked down, eyes focusing on the ground before him. "Then I ask of you, not as the Prince of Ylisse, not as the Commander of the Shepherds, but as my truest friends, allow me at least a night's march to ensure your safety from me. The country and its company need their leader." He started to walk, moving towards his shield arm.

Where the Fire Emblem would have been, had he not taken it from him.

He wanted Chrom's arm to stop him, to either hold him from moving or pushing him back. He wanted the pain associated with being struck.

It never came. Chrom merely stared at him, letting him move. He turned his body as Robin passed by and continued to walk into the darkness of the west, towards the forest. Falchion fell to his side.

The lack of physical pain hurt more than the blow he wanted.

"No one will be happy with your choice, you know. Not even Lucina, and especially not your wife."

Robin's feet paused in the grass and he turned his head to Chrom. "I suspect no one will, but they will understand why I am removing myself. I swore fealty to Ylisse, we all did. This is the best choice of action for all of us."

"Tell your wife that," a hint of a smile cracked on Chrom's face. "The Shepherds will know of your desertion at the break of dawn and she will be the first in line to go out and drag you back," the commander turned around and walked back into the camp.

He knew that. But given the situation, Chrom would only be able to spare his fastest team while the other Shepherds guarded the camp. Barring the immediate start of a manhunt, there was no way Chrom could send the all of the Shepherds after him.

The best way to prevent that from happening was to put conflicting choices in front of Chrom – pursue his friend and let the entire world hang in the balance over the risk of betrayal, or let him go free and take away the most powerful tool Validar had against him. Chrom was always bad at making immediate decisions, after all. That is why he managed tactics in the heat of battle.

But his ace in the whole was that Chrom could not tell anyone except those closest to him. Conflicting opinions on the matter would tear the Shepherds apart at the objective level. Though he hoped many would want to bring him back, there would no doubt be those who understood the tactical side of leaving letting Robin leave. This would ensure that the pursuit team was small.

He could remove Frederick from the pool of candidates. Chrom would need him to plan strategy for the campaign. The fastest members were the other cavalry, meaning he would send Stahl and Sully. And if he wanted to reach Robin even faster, then there would be at least one pegasus rider, maybe even wyverns. But sending all of his airborne units meant that he would sacrifice the speed and mobility of the Shepherds, one of their strongest advantages as a small unit.

He would only be able to send one. He would send her.

And that was why Robin marched towards the forest in the first place. There would be time to rest after he was far, far away from the Shepherds. Now was time to prepare. He glanced up at the camp and gave a forlorn smiled. The camp had shrunk, and Chrom's form was lost in the night. He turned around again and started to march.

He was making good progress.

* * *

Chrom was seated at the head of the table in the command post. In front of him lay the books that Robin left for him and a spread map. The sun had just started to rise.

"Captain, what is the meaning for drawing us here this… sorry, Captain, this morn?" Stahl did his best to stifle a yawn, but it caught him at the end. "Usually we aren't privy to what occurs in this tent and especially not this early."

In front of him stood Stahl, Sully, and Cordelia, all three lined up at attention and ready to ride out at a moment's notice. If not for his respect for Robin, he would have had them in here sooner. Before the rays of the sun began to peek over the far hills, he had gone around camp to rouse the fastest members of the Shepherds and order them to get ready to move.

He was lucky that he caught Cordelia before she returned to her tent from her patrol. She would be calmer than if he hadn't. Chrom stood up from his seat. "Stahl, Sully, you two are here because on ground you are the fastest soldiers I have." He turned his eyes over to Cordelia. "You are here because your support is tantamount. What I am about to say to you three must not leave this tent," he looked at each of them in the eye. "Do I have your word?"

"We're not dealing with the Risen, is it? Risen don't make you like this, Cap'n," even Sully's usual tongue was being curbed by the sudden solemnness over Chrom's face.

"Do I have your word, Shepherds?" Chrom asked again, a command this time.

"Of course, Captain," Cordelia spoke. "What is it? And where is Robin? I would have thought that he would be in here with you planning."

Chrom felt is shoulders tense. He wished she would never speak for the rest of briefing duration, but knew that would be impossible. He took a breath, let it out, and then began the briefing.

"Robin has abandoned his post."

"… What?"

"You've got to be pulling my leg here, Cap'n."

Chrom steeled himself for Cordelia's response.

"… No, I refuse to believe that!" She began to leave the tent, no doubt going to check on hers.

"I do _not_ remember dismissing you, Cordelia. Or did you already forget what I said about things leaving this tent?" Chrom's voice was laced with anger and sympathy.

She paused in her steps. Very slowly, she turned around and resumed her position, face kept at the ground. He could see the worry on her face, the mix of hurt and confusion. But she took a breath. Looking back up, the countenance had been replaced by a steel stare. "Forgive me, Captain."

He walked out from behind the table and moved to the front of it, standing close to all three of them. "Your objective is the live capture of Robin. With the revelation that he can be controlled by Validar, he has decided to leave to protect me from himself. Though honorable intentions, he is our only chance at victory, risk be damned. We need him back."

"I cannot spare more than a handful of our forces this morning. We do not know if the Risen will ambush us, and I need Frederick to start planning for our campaign against Validar. As I said, Stahl and Sully, you two are my fastest ground units. You can cover the most ground not just going out but also coming back."

He turned to Cordelia. "You are needed because aerial mobility allows you to not only scout out Robin's position, but also approach him freely. If needed, you are able to buy time for Stahl and Sully to flank him. Robin may be able to win a one-to-one fight, but I doubt he can handle all three of you." She looked like she barely heard him speak.

He began to move behind the table again, drawing their attention to the map on it. "Currently, Robin is moving westward."

"How d'ya know?" Sully again.

"He told me that forests are the best chance of losing pursuers," it was a half-lie. He couldn't say that he let Robin walk right past him. "Lots of hiding places and there are more tools to cover tracks. Also, the mobility of horses is reduced in many cases."

He drew his finger over the forest on the map. "Though it is a long forest, it is thankfully thin, no more than a mile wide at most. If Robin got past the forest, he will be easy to spot and it won't be difficult to catch up with him on the plains after it. I do not expect him to try to readily strike back, as he knows I need all of you, but he is strong in both sword and tome. Be ready to use aggression to capture him. Any questions?"

Silence. Only their thoughts permeated the air.

"This mission is to be treated with utmost secrecy. Do not speak with anyone else before you leave. If any questions are asked, ignore them. The camp must not know of Robin's desertion until after he has been returned." his voice was stern, unyielding. "Do not fail me. Dismissed." He quickly placed a hand onto Cordelia's shoulder, shaking her from her thoughts. "Except you."

Sully and Stahl took this as their cue to leave the tent. As soon as they were gone, Chrom turned and looked her in the eyes. "Robin is my closest friend and is shadowed only by my love for my wife and your love for him," he said slowly, reminiscing of better times. "Do you believe that he is a good man? A wise father?"

"More than anyone, Captain."

"Even if he is the vessel of Validar, our enemy, and that he may betray us?"

"We all saw what happened. He was not in control of himself and the pain on his face was strongest when I cradled him as he cried in his sleep."

"… Even if he may raise his hand against you in combat?"

She did not answer immediately. She blinked, her stare faltering for a moment.

"That you may have to cut him down before he does the same to you?"

"He is the man who puts everyone else in front of him and showed me my true worth," a single tear rolled down her cheeks. "Between you and Robin, I believe I made the better choice, especially now."

Chrom smiled at the backhanded comment. Any humor was welcome to him and his shoulders felt lightened with her confirmation. "I could not agree more with you," he let his arm fall. "Robin holds deep ties with everyone here. Releasing the information of his desertion would devastate us as a force. I do not care if you have to knock him senseless or drop your smallclothes and bed him on the open field. You will bring him back to the Shepherds. Dismissed."

Not even Gaius could have left the tent faster than her.

* * *

Robin's gloved fingers played with the edges of the Bolganone tome in his hands. Its edges were frayed and tattered, having seen much use in prior days. But that was fine. He did not want to deny Chrom the more ample supplies for the campaign, after all.

Sitting on a fallen tree just inside the perimeter of the forest, he was scanning the skies, looking for his wife's mount. If he spotted her now, with the sun barely rising over the edge, that would mean that Stahl and Sully would be close.

He looked down from the sky. Now wasn't the time to second-guess his own resolve. Rising from his seat, he opened up the tome. Normally, he could cast this from heart, the tome acting merely as a catalyst and amplifier to the spell. But this was different. He began to mutter words. The book rose from his hands, its many pages flipping and turning at a blinding rate.

Soon, they began to tear themselves out of the book, forming eleven stacks floating in front of him. Eleven casts. The pages began to crackle and burn, forming molten orbs, their raw heat making him sweat. Crossing his arms in front of his body, he threw them out to his sides.

Ten of the orbs flew out to the ends of the forest, traveling far and disappearing from sight. The remaining one floated for a small duration. Letting his left arm rest at his side, he cast a quick forward stroke with the other and the fireball flew to the front of the forest.

An eruption of lava spewed forth from the earth and the forest began to burn. The remainder of the book turned to dust, and Robin turned to trek to the other side of the forest, wind tome in hand.

* * *

It started with a series of small flashes in the forest. The summer season had just passed, and so parts of the woods were dry and burned easily, though the leaves smoldered and created a heavy smoke. But even the weather could not explain how the trees caught fire from one end to the other so quickly. Cordelia knew that Robin must have done it.

By the time the three of them reached the edge of the forest, it had become an impassable wall. "We'll need to go around," Stahl said, "I'll head this way. Sully, you go the other way and I'll meet you on the other side."

"I'll go over the forest, then. If I can spot Robin through the smoke or somewhere else, I will stop him." Cordelia had already sped off into the sky, her eyes anxiously scanning. But the smoke was thick. She was glad for the tailwind behind her, as that meant the smoke was blowing away and not into her.

But she was more thankful for the fact that it gave her additional speed. Looking to her sides, she saw the fire burning into the morning horizon. With the flames that strong and far, there was no way Sully and Stahl was going to find Robin first.

"Hold your breath," she spoke to her mount. They would need to go through the smokescreen. With a quick dive, she flew close to the top of the trees, where the smoke would thickest, but for the shortest amount of time. Soon, her vision cleared and she was racing towards the end of the untouched forest.

There he was. His tousled and messy black hair and blue and beige cloak was a dead giveaway.

She kicked her steed to move faster. As she got closer, she saw him trying to climb up a small grassy hill. Directing the pegasus to land, she flew to the top and got off, staring down at Robin, who continued to climb. She held her spear to her side, the weapon standing on its end.

"Going somewhere?" It was not a question to him. It was rough, unlike how she would normally address him.

He looked up from his feet, pausing for a moment. He took a breath, knowing that this would happen but still found that he wasn't ready to deal with it, especially when he was staring into those narrowed red eyes. "Of course Chrom would send you," he sighed.

"I would be out here whether I was ordered or not, Robin."

"… I know."

"I can't let you leave," her grip on her lance tightened, but she made no motion to wield it.

"I can't allow myself to stay here." He started to walk again, moving towards her side.

She walked out to stop him, placing her free hand tightly on his shoulder, its squeeze giving away her anxiousness. "The Shepherds need you. Are you just going to go on and abandon us?" Her voice dropped low, "Are you going to abandon me?"

"Cordy…" He only called her that when they were alone.

"Don't use that name on me!" she yelled, her chest tightening and heaving with labored breath. "Not now, of all times!" he could start to see her eyes glisten.

He ignored it. He needed to play her feelings for her own good. "Cordy," he placed his hand over hers, squeezing it himself. He pushed it off of him, but did not let go. "What is the oath you took when you swore to serve Ylisse?"

"What are the oaths you swore at the altar? That you swore to me?" Her voice cracked, her grip tightened, her lips thin and trembling.

"What is it?" he almost yelled. He let out a breath. He needed to stay calm. "What is the oath that you and I took long ago to protect Ylisse?" he said, this time slower, softer.

She closed her eyes and looked down. "I swear allegiance to Exalt and country. I freely lay my life and my lineage upon the altar of the Halidom and serve with pride the blood that runs through the lines of the Hero King, His people, and His nation. May Naga be pleased with my offering."

"Good. I expect you to live up to it in my absence," his hand squeezed hers before letting go. "Be sure to teach that to Severa as well, to both of them." He began to walk again, moving past her.

Her spear fell to the grass. Moving behind him, she circled her arms around him. Her hold on him was needy. Lustful, even.

But most of all, pleading. "Robin, please… just come back!" She bit back the first sob, but could not stop the rest.

"I can't. Not when I pose such a great risk to Chrom."

"Damn Chrom! Damn Chrom and think of me and your family! I need you more than Chrom ever will!" she yelled into his back.

He didn't answer, but his back tensed. Finally, he brought himself to turn around and embrace her, holding her tight to him. He closed his eyes as she did her best to fit into him, as if desiring to become one.

"Would you leave your family, your daughters and me, to save just one man?" her voice was achingly slow.

He could barely see it, but the flames licked away at the base of the camp's image. Looking down, he was glad that she was still buried into his chest, eyes shut and tears streaming down instead of staring back into his eyes. He dragged a hand through her red hair, cursing his gloves. He kissed the top of her head.

"I do it not for one man, but for you and everyone in our company. I'm sorry, Cordy. Find someone that can make you happy and forget about me."

She heard the plink of a teardrop on her shoulder guard before noticing the wind spell charging up against her abdomen. The last thing she remembered of that encounter was tumbling down the side of the hill in darkness and desperately trying to grab something, anything that would give her a hold to get back to him, before her head hit the ground with a soft thud.

* * *

Sully was the first to arrive. She remained on her horse, staring at Cordelia's downed body. "Fealty over family, Robin?" Her countenance was one of disgust, but her voice held a grudging respect.

Stahl arrived not too long after. He did not have to ask to know what had happened. "Where is her pegasus?" They began to scan the area, eventually finding it at the top of the hill, where her spear lay.

"She tried to talk to him, I'll presume," Stahl's voice was low.

"Should have just punched him out then and there."

Reading the ground, his face darkened. "… Something's not right, though. The tracks lead back into the forest, and the fire has begun to reach this side, too."

Sully's voice rose. "So he's offing himself? After all the crap he's put us through?"

"There's no solid proof of it unless we find his body. But we can't leave Cordelia here." Stahl rode back to her body, pegasus in tow with Sully holding the extra spear.

"Help me secure her." The pair quickly worked, place Cordelia into a sitting position, leaning her against the neck of the mount.

"So we're not going to even try to find Robin?"

"Do you even want to walk into that burning forest, Sully? The risk is too high. A tree could fall on us, or even worse cut us off and we'd be dead. That's not something that Chrom can afford at this point." Stahl looked over to Cordelia.

"And if what Chrom says is right, he wants us alive to serve." Sully gave a frustrated groan, "Damn it all, Robin. Even in your desertion you hold us in the highest regard."

"The mission was a failure the moment Robin split us up with the fire. He knew that Chrom would send mounted units because of our speed and removed our number advantage, and he knew he would send Cordelia. She would be all alone, and it would be easier to overpower her then."

"Or trick her."

"Yes… That as well." Stahl took off, heading in the direction he came from. The pegasus followed with Sully keeping up behind them.

When they cleared the bend, disappearing behind the cover of the flames and smoke, a figure emerged from the burning forest. Wearing a traveler's cloak, he raised the hood over his tousled and messy black hair. Carrying a small sack of necessities, he began to travel towards the north.

* * *

He had told earlier Frederick what happened after sending them out, whose face turned grim and began to create strategies in place of Robin. Next to know was Libra. The monk was placid and loyal, someone that he could trust with utmost secrecy. He did not share the details of the mission, but told him that he needed a medical tent prepared, just in case.

Finally, Chrom went to his own tent and sat on the bed, his head hanging in between his shoulders. Sumia, awoken by the sudden weight and one of the few who could console him and bring him out of the depths of his mind, was unable to pry out the reason for his solemnness, only being told that she will know later, one way or another. She said no more, only resting her head on his shoulders and holding his hand, which he roughly squeezed back.

And now he stood at the edge of the camp, his eyes scanning the distance for his team. The fire and smoke had put the Shepherds on edge. None knew what was happening, exactly, but he could feel their eyes on his back. He couldn't tell them about Robin. Not yet, at least. Not after everyone learned of Lucina's attempt to murder the tool of Validar. To him, it was a miracle that none had abandoned the Shepherds after that.

Then he saw them. Specks in the distance. His heart rose until he realized that Cordelia was not flying in the air. He would have seen her first if that was the case, far ahead of the others.

As they drew closer, he could see them clearer. Two mounted knights moving at a slower-than-usual pace and a pegasus in between them. His eyes narrowed. He could feel the anger burning within him, mad at their failure, and mad at himself for letting it happen.

When they were close enough, he signaled for them to head to the medical tent and made his way towards it. He was sure that everyone could see his distaste at the situation, but he found that he could do nothing to remove it. Frederick was outside the tent, making sure that no others approached.

Walking inside, he heard their horses stop outside and they carried Cordelia into the tent, a patch of armor over her stomach missing. As soon as they placed her down and Libra began his work, Chrom turned to them. "What happened out there?" It was slow, placid, but he could not hide the anger behind it.

The two of them stood at attention, just like how they did in the morning. "Robin was expecting us. He knew exactly what the best plan was for his recapture given our circumstances and-"

"I don't need compliments to his character, Stahl. I need answers. What. Happened." To say Chrom wore his heart on his sleeve was an understatement.

"He lit up the forest, Cap'n. Knowing that Stahl and I couldn't go through, we had to go around the long way around. Cordelia flew up to go over it and must have spotted him."

"And?"

"That is all we know, Captain," Stahl said. "Robin knew what was coming, and he prepared for it. The mission was a failure the moment Cordelia was separated from us."

"So he knocked out Cordelia. What happened when you found her?"

Sully spoke up. "I found her first, lying in the grass without her weapon. Stahl came a little later. We searched for her pegasus and weapon and he noticed that no tracks lead away from the forest, only into it. I wanted to go in and search for him, but Stahl concluded that with the encroaching flames the risk was too high. Anything could fall down and kill us or block us off, and leaving Cordelia behind in her state was dangerous."

Stahl spoke next. "I gave the order to split up and find him, as well as the order to retreat. I accept full responsibility for the failure of the mission," he did not dare look towards Chrom, whose glare was cold and harsh.

The captain said nothing, however, and exited the tent. If there was ever a time where Chrom wanted to give Robin a good beating, it was now. Frederick, as expected, was out and keeping a strict perimeter around the tent.

"You will need to tell them of what happened, my lord."

"I know… I know." Chrom took a breath, doing his best to stay calm. "What do I say, Frederick?"

"The truth is always the best answer, my lord. Even if it hurts. That way, you will have no regrets."

"… Thank you, Frederick, I-"

A voice came from the tent. "No, let me go!" Chrom bit his lip. Cordelia must have awoken.

There was a strike of metal against metal, gauntlets pushing at armor, and Cordelia opened the flap of the tent. For a moment, he was paralyzed, unsure what to do. But he saw her eyes scanning around. The moment she spotted her pegasus, she immediately moved towards it.

But she fell, clutching her stomach and crying in pain.

"Restrain her, Frederick," the retainer instantly moved towards her. Cordelia, still struggling to stand, did not realize his presence until his arms hooked under hers and lifted her up off the ground.

"Put me down! I have to find him! I need to find him!" She was hysterical, struggling and kicking against Frederick until the other two cavaliers came out and held down her extremities.

"Stand down, Cordelia."

"Please, Captain! I have to find him! I-"

"Stand down Cordelia! That is an order!" Chrom roared. "You will _not_ throw yourself away on a wild goose chase! Not when Robin wants you here!" He could hear the crowd gathering. "Face it, Cordelia. The mission has ended in failure and we must pay the price."

"No! You said I must succeed! Under any circumstance! Failure is not an option!" Her voice was strained and loud. Chrom would not be able to calm her easily.

"Mother?" It was the softness of the voice that made Cordelia freeze. He felt his heart stop beating for a moment.

Severa walked up to them, "Mother, what happened?" Cordelia's once-proud demeanor began to hang low. She started to cry, tears falling onto the grass below. He was sure Cordelia saw only the black hair on her daughter's head and could only begin to truly grasp that Robin was gone.

Nothing broke parents like children.

"Put her down, Frederick." The knight complied and Severa moved up to hold her. There was no use in hiding it anymore. And with the Shepherds all here, now was the best time to address the issue.

Looking down and taking a breath, he raised his head to address them.

"Shepherds, I bring dire news," he was never one to mince words. "As many of us know, Validar is capable of controlling Robin to do his bidding. As a result, to protect us as a company, Robin has abandoned his post and is currently missing."

The only thing louder than their varied cries and murmurs was Cordelia's sobs. Chrom inwardly cursed, knowing that she would have to be debriefed.

* * *

A/N: Well, I always did want to get back into the Fire Emblem series. Honestly, I did not expect the first chapter to be so long, nor did I expect to touch upon so many facets in the relationship. I initially wanted to end it with Robin's departure, but as I kept writing I realized it needed more substance and I kept fleshing it out. Eventually it just made sense to include everything in this chapter. This fic also represents my first attempt at having an entire story planned out before publishing the first chapter. So far, I like it. It gives each chapter a direction, a goal, and it comes out so much stronger because of it. For now, it's planned to be at nine chapters. This can fluctuate depending on whether I combine chapters or extend them.

As the name and summary implies, this fic idea was heavily inspired by the song "God's Gonna Cut You Down" by Johnny Cash. I ended up putting this song on repeat and let it go over and over again while I wrote. And though the path of the story won't exactly follow the immediate context of the song, of justice being served to the wrongdoer, I plan to explore a different context of it - that no matter how far one tries to run away, one will be drawn to what they must do. As a precaution, I think it is wise to say that this story is probably going to be far, far different than anything else I've written before. For now I've tentatively put this down as a part of the Hurt/Comfort and Drama genres, but I suspect this is bound to change in the future.

And hell, if there was a Bromance genre, I'd put this in there right away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

I look forward to your comments and criticisms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_Step._

The plan was to cross the border into Regna Ferox as soon as possible. He knew that if he could ignore his need to rest and put one foot in front of the other for as long as he could, he would be able to turn an eight day march into four or five. News would travel fast about his desertion, and though Chrom would be able to lobby for him if he was caught, that would only draw more strife and lines within the Shepherds. It was the last thing the commander needed. He needed to get out of Ylisse.

_Step._

Major cities within the Halidom were not an option, and he was even wary of approaching small, secluded villages. The risk of discovery was too high. He stayed off the main roads, crossing them only to return to the unbeaten path as soon as possible. Horses and messengers would beat him to the wall, but he needed to continue going north.

_Step._

He did his best to stretch out what little rations of hardtack and water he brought with him. Chrom would need supplies for his campaign. It helped that he didn't have an appetite for much of the march and that he knew there would be a stream in the middle of this journey to replenish his canteen.

Robin marched for days and nights on end, and on the middle of the fifth day he began to see the Longfort's expansive arms. Pausing for a moment in the shadow of nearby trees, he put away his traveling coat and wore his tactician outfit. He needed to be immediately recognizable by the Feroxi guards. He was certain that after the journey, diplomacy with the border patrol was out of the question.

He walked out of the forest and resumed to march towards the great wall. It was not long before a platoon of soldiers was dispatched to his location, weapons at ready. Scanning the faces, he hoped to spot Raimi, the overseer of this portion of the wall, but found that she was not present. As they walked him to the fort, he couldn't tell if they were there to escort or take him prisoner. When they left Ylissean soil and entered into the building, he finally spoke, his voice weary. "Please bring me to Khan Basilio immediately. I have important matters to discuss with him."

It would be a two day march going by troop standards before they would reach the arena, the seat of the Khans. He hoped that they would not stop for the night.

* * *

"It has been six days since you first deserted, and four days since Flavia notified me of it by her fastest messenger. I couldn't believe it at the time, and yet here you are, in front of me after marching your escort ragged," Basilio, giant of a man, sitting on the smaller of two thrones. "What exactly are you here for, Robin?"

The Khan seemed distant, as if reluctant to speak with him. He was not his jovial self.

"As your messengers should have told you shortly after I crossed the border, I have important information you need to know," Robin tried to stiffen himself in the leader's presence, but found his exhaustion catching up to him.

"Yes, they told me that," Basilio rose from his seat. "How long have you been marching? From Flavia's position it would take eight days on foot to reach here. And that's if they use the road, which I'm sure you didn't."

"I have marched for five days and five nights without rest. I needed to get out of Ylisse," his eyes felt heavy, but he fought to keep it open, especially as the Khan was slowly approaching him.

"That would explain why you look like hell, then."

"It was of utmost importance to reach you as fast as possible."

"Yes, it would certainly appear that way," the man eventually stopped in front of him, his arms across his chest. His voice was low as he stared down on the tactician. "Do you know how Regna Ferox treats is deserters?"

"No," he felt his eyes narrow, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"By rule, we ostracize them from our society. Usually a crime punishable by death in any other country, we do not seek atonement for their crime. We do not do business with them. We do not even speak with them, as sympathizers will hang from the gallows. I have watched deserters return to their household only for their children to drive a blade through them. Their bodies are thrown to the wild beasts of the forest, not even receiving a burial. In this nation, cowardice is suicide."

He had to pick his words carefully. "That sounds cruel."

The giant returned to his seat, resuming his one-eyed stare. "Were you found in Regna Ferox instead of Ylisse, we would not be speaking today had you still deserted. Strength in battle is valued above all else here. What is keeping me from handing you over to the Halidom this instant?"

"Is that a threat, Khan Basilio?"

"Maybe. Why did you abandon Chrom, Robin?"

Interrogation. He felt his brow furrow. "Flavia's messenger should have told you. Validar is capable of controlling me, which puts Chrom at great risk of betrayal. I had to leave to protect him."

"And why did you choose to run to Regna Ferox of all places?"

"You are secretly allied with Chrom, and only a few Shepherds know that you survived your fight against Walhart. Validar currently does not know of your existence and that puts you at a military advantage to make a decisive strike against him when the time comes."

"How do I know you're not being controlled by Validar right now?"

"You don't," Robin's voice rose a little. "That's why I need to share everything I have immediately and be on my way."

He felt Basilio's stare intensify. "… What if I were to hand you over to Ylisse right now?"

"You won't," Robin said curtly, "because that would mean you are risking the secret that you are still alive, a powerful chip in all sorts of diplomacy no matter what scenario. And given the current situation that is something Validar cannot be allowed to know."

_Checkmate._

Basilio smiled, and Robin felt as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders. "I see that in spite of these toiling six days, you are still as sharp as ever. Stay in the guest chambers. We can continue this tomorrow."

Tomorrow? It couldn't wait until tomorrow. "Basilio, I do not mean to be rude, but going over the information now-"

"Robin," Basilio's deep voice echoed across the hall, "you've traveled non-stop with limited rations. You've got a helluva lot more grit than most Feroxi. Take my offer and rest."

"I can't, Basilio," the offer was tempting, but he had to push it away. "I cannot afford to rest tonight and wake up controlled by Validar tomorrow. I do not know the extent of his powers and I need to move on from here as fast as I can."

The Khan gave a hearty laugh, eventually letting his eye rest on Robin. "You certainly bring up a good point, and you can certainly try to leave if you want, Robin. But you must know about how Feroxi settle disputes by now and you're in no condition to fight me of all people. We will discuss this tomorrow." He turned to one of the guards at the entrance. "You there, show Robin to his room. See to it he receives a bath, a change of clothes, and a hot meal in the morning."

He knew that it was dangerous to stay, but he wasn't about to win a straight fight against the Khan. Not in his current condition, at least. He begrudgingly accepted. "Thank you, Basilio." He prayed that with fatigue catching up to him, he would have a dreamless sleep.

At least the thought of freshly cooked food was welcoming.

* * *

When he finally awoke, it was already past noon and the sun was starting to hang low in the sky.

Basilio took the delay in stride, however, "You must have been exhausted Robin. I didn't even know that it was possible to sleep that long!"

If Robin wasn't busy chewing on the last piece of roasted potato from his plate, he would have agreed with him. Now that he had ample time to rest, his appetite had returned. It bothered him that when he awoke, his pillow showed signs of tear stains, but at least he remembered none of it.

He just wasn't sure if it was from his dreams or from leaving everything he knew behind. Swallowing his food, he spoke. "It was sorely needed. Thank you again, Basilio."

"You want seconds? You ate that faster than Flavia."

Robin sighed, pushing his plate aside and wiping the grease from his lips. "It would be nice, but we must pick up from where we left off."

"Right. So what is it that you wanted to show me?"

They were in the war room. On the table lay a wide map, containing the nations of Ylisse, Regna Ferox, Plegia, and Valm and its smaller states. "When I left, the Shepherds were en route to Ylisstol. Chrom should have arrived there by now and will be planning a campaign into Plegia." He placed a blue cube over the city. "His current allies are Regna Ferox," he placed a purple tile over the arena, "and the weak Republic of Valm." A yellow tile was placed on it.

"And currently, it is presumed that Validar is roughly in this region," he placed four larger red blocks in the southeast side of Plegia. "As you know, the objective of war is to defeat the enemy. Chrom's biggest flaw is that he is too focused on the end result. He will want to take out Validar in one strike if he can, as it means fewer battles and reduces the risk of losses due to a drawn-out war. He will not want to become a warmonger like his father and draft soldiers, even if it is in defense of the Halidom."

Robin moved the blue block representing Chrom's forces towards Validar's assumed location.

"Chrom will make his way to Validar. He will not ask for help from Regna Ferox as he knows your nation is still recovering from the Valmese campaign." Robin moved two red cubes to engage the blue piece. "He will understand that he is at a numerical disadvantage, but he will push on because he cannot let the threat go uncontested and hopes that Validar will still think I am in charge. But he can only hide the fact for so long."

He moved the third red block over. "Initially, Validar will try to keep his forces evenly spread out in the area, as he will plan to use me to simply kill Chrom and conserve his strength. The moment he realizes I'm not at the helm of the Shepherds and therefore cannot be manipulated for the battle, I expect him to overwhelmingly reinforce the battlefield immediately instead of waiting to strike when the battle gets close to him." Robin moved the blue piece north to the border between both nations. "Chrom will be forced back amidst losses and Plegia will spread out its forces, attacking the surrounding villages and cities."

Robin took away two of the large red cubes and brought out three smaller ones. Two of the pieces were traced along the map towards Chrom's location. "I expect one larger force will give chase to Chrom, but a smaller force will go to capture Southtown," he said, remembering how it burned in the distance when they first saw it. He moved the third small piece across the waters and placed it over the city.

"Plegia has access to warships. They will cross the small gulf in between and easily capture it because it is closest to them. Chrom won't even know that it fell until he retreats back to the capitol and receives news of it. He will lose valuable lumber supplies from the local forests as a result and he cannot afford to try and recapture it because he cannot leave the capitol unguarded, where he will take his first defensive position to repel the attack." The two red cubes were separated, one heading north and the other towards Ylisstol.

"Meanwhile, the morale of the Shepherds will be low. The last time they failed in any way since I joined was the death of the late Exalt," he closed his eyes, trying not to think about it. "Chrom's forces will not have the morale needed for a toe-to-toe skirmish with the pursuing Plegian team until they return to Ylisstol. No doubt they will be spirited to fight, given the circumstances that they are defending the seat of the Halidom."

"Though they will achieve victory," he removed the red piece that was facing Chrom's forces, "this marks the first of a wide-scale Plegian invasion." Robin reached into his pouch again, drawing more small red cubes and dotting them on the western side of the Halidom. "One by one, Validar's forces will cross into Ylisse and start fights. In the end, however, Validar's objective is not the capture of Ylisse and the defeat of the nation, but the summoning of Grima. He will be more than content to slowly bleed out Chrom in a war of attrition."

"And with his small numbers," Basilio finished for him, "Chrom can't hope to cover all of them at once, but at the same time must act to protect the people."

"Exactly. It will be his worst nightmare come true," Robin said grimly. "At most, the Shepherds are an experienced strike force, specializing in quick, decisive skirmishes. You know this as well. Regna Ferox took the brunt of the burden in both the Plegian and Valmese campaigns while the Shepherds took out key pillars of support, whether it was the unity of the army or capturing forts and interrupting its supply route."

"Currently, Chrom leads the only standing force of Ylisse. The late Exalt refused to have a large military force under her control outside the Pegasus Knights and the Shepherds. The knights were crippled in the failed attempt to save Emmeryn and have not had the opportunity to rebuild. Also, Ylisse cannot raise a defensive army in this short period of time capable of matching Plegian forces. As a result, Chrom will split the Shepherds into two," he put away the blue piece and pulled out two smaller ones of the same colors.

"Chrom will always have some of the Shepherds stay behind to defend the capitol, as it is his most accessible supply route as well as the center of Ylisse, allowing him to easily reach the corners of the Halidom. The other force," he placed the blue cube west of the city, "will help provide some form of defense and respond to Plegian invasions. However, he cannot fight a defensive war like that for long. For every Plegian group he defeats, another will take its place." More red pieces dotted the map.

"With the ability to summon Risen in addition to Validar's own soldiers, Chrom will have to stop the defense campaigns and play an all-in strategy, being forced to draft soldiers and finally asking for assistance from Regna Ferox," Robin felt his lips tighten as he moved the purple tile south through the Longfort to Ylisstol as well as placing an extra blue cube at the city. "To help hide the fact that he is amassing soldiers, Chrom will have the secondary force attempt to defeat the now spread-out Plegian forces from north to south, ending near the Borderpass between Ylisse and Plegia."

He then moved all three pieces west to the boundary and combined it with the secondary Shepherd force. "They will regroup here before heading west and then south towards Validar's spot. As they move through Plegia, they will no doubt encounter resistance. However, Chrom will be able to push through because not only are the Plegian forces spread out, but Validar will not expect a sudden move like that if Chrom can prevent them from relaying intelligence about Feroxi involvement." The combined cubes moved west and then south towards where Validar was expected to be. "The objective of the combined troops will be for an initial push towards Validar so the Shepherds can engage him directly. Chrom then must achieve victory and reclaim the Fire Emblem, rejoin with the troops, and secure an escape route and prepare for the Awakening Ritual. Any sort of failure in that plan will result in defeat."

"Hmph," Basilio crossed his arms, "that's a hell of a scenario we're facing. It sounds like you don't have much confidence in Chrom's ability to strategize."

Robin sighed. "Chrom is a peerless fighter and his words can move the hearts of many if he tries to. But while he may have some talent and training when it comes to commanding an army and maximizing its potential for victory, this war is out of his league. The circumstances are not in his favor."

"How do you know it's going to play out like this?"

"It's all about objectives," Robin leaned back in his chair. "Chrom wants to end the war as soon as possible in all stages of this scenario. The fastest way to do that would be to kill Validar. He also must act quickly, as Grima's summoning can be completed at any time. He needs the Fire Emblem back so he can perform the Awakening Ritual to empower his blade. He will not have time to go through the northern border and destroy the supply routes. As for Validar, his objective is the summoning of Grima. In order to do that, he must either protect the Fire Emblem and finish summoning Grima, or kill Chrom and prevent the Awakening Ritual from happening. Stalling for time by having Plegian forces invade Ylisse will both occupy Chrom while also posing significant risk to him."

"So it's going to be hell for Chrom, then," Basilio leaned forward, his eye staring at Robin again, who merely nodded back. "But why are you telling me all of this now?"

Robin placed himself over the table again and moved the Ylissean and Feroxi pieces back to their starting point. "Let's go a few steps back. At this moment, Chrom realizes the futility of their defensive position. He is going to draft soldiers and request for Feroxi involvement." He looked at Basilio. "There are two things that you must do between now and then. The first is that you must not enter the theater of war until Chrom requests for reinforcements."

Basilio's frown indicated that he did not like where this was going. "And the second part?"

"The second is that when he does, you and Flavia must only provide half of your available force."

"What?" His surprise echoed in the war room. "You're telling me that not only can I not assist my ally, but you want me to give him less than I possibly can? Did you even count how many red pieces are on the table?"

Expecting the outburst, Robin continued without pause. "Bear with me for a moment, Basilio." He took away the purple tile and replaced it with two purple cubes, one over the arena and the other with Chrom. "The first half of the force will rendezvous with Chrom in the capitol and begin their march through Plegia." Once more, the combined forces moved west and then south, engaging the red pieces. "After four days days' time from their march from Ylisstol, the second force, led by both Khans, is to head out towards this location," he pointed to where the battle was taking place, "and reinforce them."

"I see," he could see the giant Khan's eye darting across the table. "The unexpected presence of Feroxi reinforcements will not only throw the enemy into disarray, but also raise the morale of the combined forces."

"Exactly, and by biding your time and building up forces, you will be able to supply Chrom with numerous, highly skilled soldiers that are not weary from constant fighting," Robin began to rearrange the battle cubes. "Remember, the expected plan will be to break through the enemy lines to deliver the Shepherds into striking distance of Validar." Three blue cubes and a purple piece were placed in a horizontal line. On its sides, he placed a multitude of small red cubes.

"The weakness in the plan, however, is that this opens up a two-front battle, making it almost impossible to defend. A tactical withdrawal would be suicide, as that would mean leaving Chrom and the Shepherds surrounded on all sides. The only way to both defend Chrom and still have a chance at securing an escape route is if the forces follow him and provide a perimeter." Robin drew the pieces close to the Shepherds and placed them in a small arc around it, moving the red pieces to match it on the outside. "Though this is still a two-front battle, Validar is cut off from his own troops and will have access to fewer reinforcements."

He drew the other purple cube closer to battle, coming in from the north. "This is where it gets muddled. With luck on our side, you will arrive just when Chrom defeats Validar and is starting to secure an escape route. Once the reinforcements engage," he placed the purple cube behind the northern red pieces, "the northern soldiers will do one of three things. They will either fall back to prevent being attacked on both sides and form lines, have the southern soldiers reinforce the northern position to the point where they have sufficient numbers to fight both forces, or retain positions and focus on Chrom to force the Shepherds into a two-front fight."

"If they fall back and regroup," he moved the red pieces to form a line parallel to the combined Ylisse and Regna Ferox forces. "Chrom and the combined forces get an immediate escape route and can safely retreat behind the lines of battle. However, if they reinforce the position," Robin redrew the initial lines and this time placed red cubes in between the reinforcements and the original group, "they give us a pincer attack opportunity. In this case you and Chrom must break through to each other."

"And if they stay as they are?" Basilio looked at him again.

"Then it's our worst-case scenario," Robin looked grim. "They will ignore the reinforcements to try to surround and eliminate Chrom as soon as possible. It will be a race against time, as the combined Ylissean and Feroxi forces will be exhausted from the fighting. You will need to proceed with flanking the northern soldiers to create an opening for Chrom to escape through."

"… Something is bothering me, though," Basilio spoke up. "So far, this entire scenario hinges on the fact that Validar doesn't know of your desertion. What if he already knows that you're no longer with Chrom?"

Robin quickly responded. "Then he would already invaded Ylisse. Once Validar knows he has lost his best option to kill Chrom, he will take the other option and attack. This, however, has not happened yet, which yet leads us to two possibilities. The first is that he does not know that I'm no longer with Chrom anymore."

Robin's lips turned thin. "The second is that he does know, but is not taking action to trick us into thinking he doesn't."

"Which is why you wanted to leave as soon as possible, right?"

"Yes. As important it is to share this information, there is no way to tell if Validar knows what I know and sees what I see. He could be seeing and hearing what I say to you right now and the whole strategy would be compromised."

Basilio leaned back, heaving a sigh. The two stared at each other for a moment before the Khan spoke. "Where will you go?"

He closed his eyes. "Chon'sin. Maybe the ruins near the northern borders of Valm," it was a lie and Robin knew it.

"Robin, Chon'sin and Valm are still rebuilding after their defeat at your hands. There are many factions that have appeared in the vacuum of power, and no doubt some of them see you as an enemy. You can't go there alone. You know this."

Robin could not answer him.

"Did you even bring any funds to pay for a boat across the sea?" When he continued to remain silent, Basilio stared at him through his one eye.

"When you left Chrom, you left with the intention to die, didn't you? To remove yourself from the picture entirely?"

Robin closed his eyes, breathing deep. "It is the only way to ensure that I do not raise my sword against him, Basilio."

"So why didn't you just kill yourself? Or get yourself killed in a fight?"

"I've already spent a lot of time on that thought, and I found myself too cowardly to follow through with it, Basilio."

Basilio's voice was slow now. "So you'd rather let yourself suffer and die a pauper's death in the wilderness? Where you'll wish you had a blade to end it all?"

Robin steadily rose from his seat. "It will reduce the risk of being discovered and used in some fell plan by Validar, a fate worse than death."

The giant opposite of him sighed. "So I take it you will be leaving before the day is over?"

"Yes, as soon as possible."

"Why not stay here and provide indirect support?" the Khan asked. "You don't have to mention to Chrom that you're here."

"And if I were to awake tomorrow, controlled by Validar, what then? What if he has already become so proficient at it, that he is able to control my every move with my body making no complaints with no one being able to tell?"

"If he's looking to make a fight out of this, my guards and I can take you down. He would be in the heart of Regna Ferox with no one to help him."

Robin spoke quietly and slowly. "What if he never intended to fight in the first place?" Basilio merely kept his gaze on him, not shifting from his seat "What if Validar only wants to control me so he can feed poor information or strategies to Chrom?"

The large man stayed silent, but sighed shortly afterwards. "I guess there is no way I can stop you from making what I believe is a poor decision." Rising from his seat, Basilio prepared to leave the war room. "Write down everything you told me now on a piece of paper. Flavia and I will commit it to memory, and then burn it. After that, prepare your things, take some rations, and leave whenever you wish."

"Thank you, and goodbye, Basilio," Robin's voice was low. "I presume that we will not meet again."

* * *

_Historians have always agreed that Robin, grandmaster of the Shepherds, had no equal in the realm of military strategy during his time. Of the battles he commanded, he had only suffered two losses. The first was in the Second Plegian War, where he failed to save Exalt Emmeryn. The other was at the start of the Third Plegian War, where the Fire Emblem was lost to Validar. Even then, these cases are an objective loss and not a defeat, as Robin had still succeeded in routing the enemy and pulling a successful retreat with minimal losses, respectively._

_What truly set Robin apart, however, was the account of his meeting with Khan Basilio shortly after his desertion. It was a well-documented secret, kept within the archives of Regna Ferox for several months until sometime after the end of the war. Sources say that he laid out the expected moves of both Chrom, Prince of Ylisse, and Validar, the King of Plegia. Over the course of the next year, the war played out exactly as the tactician expected. Chrom was repelled from his first attack and Plegia invaded Ylisse, with Southtown being the first to fall. From the splitting of the Shepherds to the drafting of able forces and their second march on Validar, Robin had planned it out perfectly. No strategist has yet to emulate a similar feat._

_After meeting with Khan Basilio, though, historians disagree over where Robin went to and what he did during that time. Folk tales and bards say that the legendary grand master became a vagabond, traveling through Valm, Chon'sin, and Regna Ferox, never staying longer than a fortnight and doing odd jobs for a room and a meal or some coin. Some claimed to have seen him helping with the harvest. Others say they have seen him fighting both for and against bandits. Wilder accounts claim that he was spotted with one of the Anna sisters, traveling as a hired assistant._

_All historians agree, however, on two facts. Robin was neither in Plegia nor Ylisse, and that his whereabouts were unknown for roughly one year until his sudden appearance at the Battle at Grima's Table._

_-Record of the Ylisse-Plegian Wars_

* * *

A/N: Wow, I have never used the words cube, pieces, and blocks so much in my life before. It was annoying when it was all just cubes, but substituting them for pieces and blocks did not help very much. Still, this chapter is done and I'm really looking forward to writing out the rest of it. As I was writing, this one felt dull for some reason compared to the content I wanted to write for almost all the others.

Speaking of dull chapters, even though I wrote it as best as I felt possible to dig into some characterization of Basilio and Robin, this chapter still feels like a cop-out. All we have is Robin traveling to Regna Ferox, passing on information, and then disappearing for one year. It's an amazing pretext and build-up for the rest of the story, and even sets up the stage for powerful dramatic irony (look it up), but only the beginning and the end of the chapter felt like it was building up Robin's character. I had thoughts about adding other parts to it, but in the end decided against it, as it felt like it was just an add-on and lacked the impact that it would have otherwise. Everything else was just carefully writing strategy talk to help make sure that everyone could visualize the map, and it was even summarized just in case so everyone would get it.

I apologize in advance if you have to end up rereading the middle section again, even after the recap at the end.

Again, comments and criticism are welcome.

Review Response! Holy crap, has it been a long time since I've done this.

Gentleman Ghost and Fireminer: Yes, it is an interesting twist, but it feels more like I'm exploring the consequences of Lucina's judgment on Robin. In the game Robin and Chrom just brush it off. I'm sure that there are many other possibilities, but I felt that this was the one that was most interesting at the time. Again, listening to that song I mentioned in the first chapter in my notes was a huge factor in the direction the story's planning.

Gunlord500: Yes, I had a lot of fun trying to play towards the emotional sides of Robin, Chrom, and Cordelia while throwing bits of characterization at the others. And though Cordelia had perhaps the least screen time compared to the other two, I felt that hers was the most powerful to flesh out because we see a whole lot of interaction between Chrom and Robin in the game while all we get are up to four conversations for the others. Though I skip over how their relationship builds up, we certainly get to see how strong of a bond they have.

Guybrush007: You know, I think you have to be one of my most loyal followers. Thanks! And yes, I have been trying to work on more characterization since I moved on from the SHnY series, as that was pretty much a first-person ramble fest. It feels good to write in third person again.

To anonymous guest: I'm glad you like it! However, this is going to be less about their relationship (though we will get to see a little bit) as opposed to Robin's personal journey. Maybe I'll do a full romance fic alongside this one. With FemRobin and Vaike. Because there's not a lot of Vaike stuff, and in my second playthrough it is apparently Vaike time, all the time with their support bonuses and crit skill synergies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

They had returned to Ylisstol, deciding that it was wiser to head back to the capitol before determining a course of action in Robin's absence. When all things were done and packed away, the Shepherds had gone their separate paths. Where it was normally a time for at least small festivities, none had wanted to celebrate their return, not after Robin had left them. Cordelia and Severa merely trudged to their living quarters in the castle, originally given to Robin by Chrom as both a wedding gift and as the official tactician of the Shepherds.

Severa had tried to console her mother that night, but the moment her younger self climbed into her Cordelia's arms, all progress was lost. The young one didn't understand, and neither could tell her that Robin had left. In the end she could only look at her children and see him staring back. They all slept in the same bed that night, none of them wanting to let go of each other.

The next morning, Chrom had called for her. Severa begged the prince for another day, hoping that he could just give her this one moment of rest.

As a result, Cordelia watched her eldest daughter storm out, unable to shake the prince's drive for information. And now here she was, still in her armor, sitting across a desk from him.

"Cordelia."

The voice was far off, but it was enough to return her to the task at hand.

"Cordelia, I know that this is difficult, but I need you to focus."

"I'm… I'm sorry, Captain."

Chrom ignored the apology. "I need to know what happened out there. Stahl and Sully told me what occurred before and after you three split up. All that's left is your side of the mission. What did you do out there?"

She took a breath and bit her lip.

"When we split up, I went over the flames. After I passed through the smoke, I spotted Robin climbing up a hill. I flew to the top and waited for him, hoping I could try and reason with him to return."

"What did you say to him?" Chrom asked slowly.

Her eyes closed, trying to keep the tears from falling again. "I asked him not to leave me. He said he had to leave. He had me recite the Ylissean Oath that all military personnel must swear by before serving. After that, he tried to move away but I clung to him and begged him not to go, that he would be leaving me and his two daughters behind. But his service to you is second to none and he would not allow himself to be the one that ends you."

Her hand went over her abdomen, which the missing armor should have covered. "His resolve to serve you was too strong. In his final embrace, he charged up wind magic and blew me off the side of the hill."

Chrom steadied himself for his next question. He didn't want to ask it, but he needed to know. "Why did you not try to subdue him?"

His words were like knives to her heart. "I'm sorry, Captain. When I had gotten off my pegasus, I had the full intention of using force, but when I saw how remorseful he was at leaving, I could not ready my lance. He spoke as if he planned to leave and never to be discovered again."

A single tear drop fell from her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, Captain. I failed you. I should have done more."

"I see," Chrom let out a forlorn sigh. "He played with your feelings for him." Robin played on both of their feelings that night. "Did Stahl or Sully speak with you about what happened after they picked you up?"

"… Yes. I understand that they found tracks leading into the forest, but not out."

"Did you see or hear Robin approach the burning forest?"

"No, Captain. I did not. The last thing I remember was tumbling down the hill from his magic."

Chrom leaned forward and folded his hands in front of him. "Since we are in no position to conduct a full investigation, we are unable to determine whether or not Robin died in the fire that day. If we had the opportunity to do so, I would have done it already. However, given our situation in regards to the war with Plegia and Grima's resurrection, an investigation is out of the question. It will take too long and take up too many resources. Because of this, Robin is currently deemed to be missing as opposed to dead."

"I understand." Cordelia tried to be calm, knowing what Chrom was going to ask of her.

"Then you know that not only as a Shepherd but as the one most likely to inherit the role of captain over the Pegasus Knights, I cannot have you chasing after him. You have every right to search for your husband, but I need your services now more than ever, and it sounded like Robin knew that as well. Will you choose Ylisse over your own family?"

"… Yes, Captain."

"… Thank you for your loyalty, Cordelia. You are dismissed."

As she got up and took her leave, the prince's head hung low.

* * *

Chrom was in the library of the palace. Usually it was Robin in here, reading and studying strategies and previous wars. He had asked the librarian to start gathering the books that Robin had read so that he could read them as well. He would need to start learning strategies again if he wanted to have any chance at victory in his partner's absence. Just as he had sat down and opened the first book, a voice resounded in the distance.

"Father."

Chrom knew that this conversation was going to happen sooner or later. He took a breath before looking up at the voice.

His eldest daughter stood at the entrance. "Yes, Lucina?" his voice was wearier than he remembered it to be.

"It's about Robin."

He shut the book and put it aside. "I figured it would be as much. Everything has been about him, recently," he wanted to play it off as a joke, but his scowl gave away his feelings. She walked in and eventually sat across from him.

"I understand that the reason why you're in turmoil is because of me."

He stared intently at her and his words slowly rolled off his tongue. "Are you here to apologize for your actions?"

"… Yes and no. You yourself said that my heart was in the right place."

"Good. It is unbecoming of a leader to apologize for his or her actions."

"… And what of Emmeryn?"

Chrom closed his eyes, doing his best to push away memories of her. "Emmeryn never apologized for her own actions. She merely apologized for everyone else's. That is a different path in itself. You should know that." Opening them, he looked at Lucina again. "So what exactly are you looking to apologize for?"

"I want to apologize for not foreseeing all possible consequences," Her visage was hardened.

The prince sighed, before looking away. "Lucina, no one could have known that Robin would run away like that."

A boldfaced lie.

"No, I thought of that too," Lucina continued to stare at him. "Had he run away right then and there, I would have not thought twice about cutting him down. I just did not think that he would try to run away after everything happened."

"So you are apologizing for an unforeseen consequence of an action you took?" it was difficult for him to restrain his voice.

"I expected him to give up his life for you or to try and live," she defended herself, "that by the time it was all over he would be dead or alive, but not missing. Since you stepped in and ordered me to spare him, I would trust him with my life as per your words. Had I killed him, I would have at least protected you from his betrayal."

"So what will you do now that he's missing?"

She looked down at herself, "… I don't know. My actions shook the foundation of the Shepherds, and Robin's disappearance only goes to show that I have much to learn in terms of leadership." Her blue eyes looked into his, and he realized that in spite of doing her best to learn and become a strong leader in her future, she was still a child.

He felt responsible for some of it. Chrom sighed, knowing that it would not be the last time he did it, "As a leader, Lucina, there are many emotions you must be willing to show and use. It is okay to be joyful. It is okay to be stricken with remorse. It is even expected of you to show determination through anger. But the one emotion you must never show is regret of your actions."

"Never show regret?" Lucina rose to her feet, her hands on the table. "Father, how is that even possible? I'm sure that there are things you have done that you regret as well!"

"You're not understanding what I'm saying, Lucina," his voice rose a moment. "There is a difference between having regrets and showing them."

Silence. It was like he was scolding her, something she was not used to. He watched as her mind started to tick, churning away at the back of her mind.

"Lucina," He began again, "all you need to ask yourself is this. Given the circumstances, what you knew then and what you thought would happen at the time, and what you know now, would you still have raised your Falchion against Robin?"

"Without a doubt. I would do anything to make sure that you live," her response was immediate.

"Then that is all there is to it," he leaned back in his chair. "Lay your thoughts to rest over the subject and trust that you did the right thing."

She was slow to speak again, but her eyes looked into his, "Why are you telling me this?"

Because he let Robin go, and regretted every moment of it. "Because I want you to be the best leader you can possibly be."

* * *

"What is our objective, Chrom?"

He had heard the words so many times and in so many ways from his friend's mouth. It felt foreign to hear it come from Frederick.

They were seated in the war room of the palace. In the many years prior to rising to the status of Exalt, his father had been in this room for long hours into the night, planning the next campaign in the war with Plegia. It disgusted him that he found himself in the same position not once, but twice.

"Our objective, Frederick," he began, "is to acquire the Fire Emblem from Validar. After that, we must head to Mt. Prism to perform the Awakening Ritual to either prevent Grima from being brought into the world or to slay it if it does."

The retainer carefully wrote down what he said. "Very well then. What are our limitations?"

Chrom thought for a moment. "Our first constraint is our lack of a sizeable army. Emmeryn never had more than a handful of reserve soldiers and pegasus knights so she could never truly invade another country. The Shepherds are our only respectable force, which has grown more into the role of a targeted strike team."

"Our second constraint, naturally, is time. Validar doesn't want me dead, he just wants me occupied enough to bring back Grima. Can you think of anything else?"

Frederick paused in his writing before he started again. "We don't have Robin, but this can work to our advantage as well."

Chrom lowered his gaze to the map. "Forgive me, Frederick, but I'm afraid I don't understand. What do you mean by saying that not having Robin is both a limitation and advantage to our campaign?"

"The lack of our chief strategist means our adaptability in battle is severely hampered. In addition, our morale has not been this low since the death of the late Exalt."

Frederick never minced his words either. But his words rang true. "I understand that part. But the other half is eluding me."

"The other factor is that Validar does not know either."

His ears perked up and he looked back at the knight. Recently whenever he heard Robin's name, it had only brought anguish. To hear it used positively was a welcome thought. "How do we know that as a fact?"

"We don't. However, if Validar knew that Robin was missing, that means that he has lost a very powerful piece to remove you from the stage of combat and would likewise change his strategy. Judging by the fact that he has not done anything since gaining the Fire Emblem, I believe he is expecting us to come to him."

"So if he knew, you're saying that Validar would most likely be preparing an invasion into Ylisse," Chrom looked down at map again. "That gives us at least a little more time before he suspects anything. Do we have an idea of how many soldiers Plegia has at ready?"

"No, we do not."

"Then that's the first thing we need to do," Frederick started writing. "We can't afford to charge blindly. Dig up all of the reports about Plegia's manpower dating back to when we defeated Gangrel, and send out scouts to see what he's up to now."

"Understood. Intelligence is the most important resource of war, after all," Frederick quipped.

He disliked the line despite the truth it brought to his ears. His father said that many times before his passing.

"And start gathering as many troops as we can spare, Frederick, and begin a training program. If we are to have any chance at victory, we're going to need them."

"What of Feroxi troops? Will we be able to expect reinforcements from them?" the knight asked.

He felt his lips turn thin. "Regna Ferox is still recovering from the war with Valm. Though they are eager to fight, the casualties of the previous campaign are still fresh in their minds and we cannot ask them for reinforcements. That would be putting an undue burden onto them and it would make Ylisse look even weaker than it already is."

The gears of the war machine began to grind once more. As Frederick continued to write, a distant memory came to his mind.

Two halves of a better whole. Had those words lost their meaning to Robin?

* * *

_In three months' time after Robin's desertion, Ylisse had raised a respectable army from the reserve forces stationed throughout the nation. Though paling in comparison in both experience and size against the Plegian army, the prince knew that they could afford no more time to stop Validar and Grima. With Shepherds in tow, they marched west towards the borderpass between the two nations._

_The first attempt at invading Plegia to stop Validar was a failure. The Ylissean troops, relatively undertrained compared to the Plegians, were unable to create a significant hold in Plegian territory. They reached no further than the outskirts of Grima's Table, where the Shepherds were unable to cut through the larger army. Validar, noticing that the Grandmaster of the Shepherds was not present, shortly reinforced the field with what historians say was half of his force and pushed back against Chrom's men._

_The prince was forced to retreat with heavy losses amongst the infantry. Plegia saw this aggression as an opportunity to declare war against Ylisse. Splitting its soldiers, a smaller invading force was raised and crossed the Eylius Gulf in warships, capturing Southtown with little effort and burning the surrounding forests. The larger portion followed after the prince hoping to cut him down before he retreated back to the safety of Ylisstol._

_With the Plegian soldiers in hot pursuit of the Ylissean forces, Frederick knew that it would only be a matter of time before they would catch up to the ragged army. He formed and led a rear guard, handpicking a combined total of fifty pikemen and archers. When they reached the borderpass, the knight and the rear guard stayed behind, despite Chrom's initial reluctance to do so. His last recorded words, when Chrom ordered him to come back alive, were "I will not return. But I assure you that I will not rest until hundreds of Plegians lay still for marching against you."_

_Drawing lines across the slopes of the Borderpass between the two nations, Frederick was able to establish a strong defensive position, utilizing the hail of arrows and further exploiting the range that the pikemen held compared to the swords that Validar's soldiers used in uphill battle. The Plegian infantry found it difficult to overcome the position at first. However, they maneuvered around to cover any escape routes and waited until reinforcements in the form of wyvern riders arrived to flank the position. Eventually surrounded and running low on supplies, the Plegian army moved in and began the attack without offering terms of surrender._

_Though historian accounts vary, it is agreed that the defensive position bought ample time for Chrom's forces to retreat to the capitol. There, the Shepherds and what remained of the Ylissean force was able to resupply and defend the city against the Plegian army, which had extended far and was weary from overcoming Fredericks' position. Some have argued that the defensive line was a critical factor in protecting the seat of the Halidom. __Though the attacking force still outnumbered them, morale had skyrocketed and __his sacrifice inspired the hearts of the Shepherds and the troops_. This caused many of them to fight with renewed vigor, most notably Frederick's wife Lissa and son Owain.  


_Thus began the Third Ylisse-Plegian War. It would drag on for eight more months, with Plegia continually sending invasion forces and slowly overwhelming Ylisse. Chrom, knowing that he needed to strike at Validar once more, finally asked for reinforcements from Regna Ferox and began to draft soldiers. He also issued an aggressive north-to-south sweeping campaign by the Shepherds to hide the fact that reinforcements were on their way. Though the Shepherds lost roughly a fourth of their original size over the course of the Plegian invasion, they were able to defeat the Plegian soldiers and mask the presence of reinforcements. Finally, they marched through the borderpass and approached the outskirts of Grima's Table once more. There they were able to push through the Plegian line and, with the return of Robin, they would win a decisive victory and regain control of the Fire Emblem._

_-Record of the Ylisse-Plegian Wars_

* * *

Robin once read in a book that winters in Regna Ferox came early and were fierce. It was a blessing and a curse for the nation, as the cold climate made it difficult for farming in certain regions while also protecting it from foreign invasions. The Feroxi thrived in the climate, however, and were able to establish control in the northern lands of the continent. And as his feet trudged across the snow that remained through the start of spring, his body frozen through his traveler's cloak, he learned that Feroxi winters lasted long as well. The wind was strong, picking up the tail end of his cloak, and the snow was beginning to blind him. He could just barely make out his surroundings not as objects but as different shades of white.

A part of him screamed at himself for coming here, berated him for leaving Cordelia and Chrom. But this was what he had wanted, wasn't it? To die alone, lost to the forces of nature.

It had been a while since he first spoke with Khan Basilio, explaining how he expected the war to fold out. He took a week's worth of rations, then set out the same night and began to wander without rest. He had hoped to find a secluded area, where he could die and be lost to the world. But each time he collapsed, his body worn out after days without rest, hoping it would be his last sleep, hoping that he would finally stop dreaming, he would awake the next day. And each new day was in an area he did not recall sleeping in. Something was pulling him, keeping him in this world.

He had awoken in many places. The port of Valm. The northern border of Chon'sin. The corners of Regna Ferox. It continued for months, and it was a miracle that his traveling cloak and shoes were still intact. They were all familiar places where battles were fought and bonds forged and broken, and each time he awoke, he did the exact same thing.

He walked.

He walked, and he walked, and he walked. And this time, he found himself once more in the frozen depths of Regna Ferox. It didn't matter where he went, as long as he kept marching. He would continue to walk until his legs could no longer carry him. Then he would collapse, dream, and reawaken elsewhere. Sometimes there were people and upon seeing how weary he was, many offered him at least token necessities for a traveler. A few offered him work in exchange for goods. More often than not, though, there was no one and he would keep walking.

He often wondered what else was happening. His rations were long gone and any other person would have long starved or died from exhaustion, but something allowed him to continue to walk, to continue moving. It confused him to no end.

Being unable to make neither heads nor tails of the situation, Robin gave up on the particular question and instead he often wondered just how long it was since he first left Chrom and the Shepherds. He had lost track of time after the third waking and decided it was not worth the effort, recognizing only the passing of seasons. It could have been several months or it could have been several years. They were a warm memory, providing him with energy to continue walking for their safety. Thinking back on those times gave him reason to keep moving away from where he believed was Ylisse. He would not allow himself to deprive Chrom his opportunity of defeating Validar and claiming the Fire Emblem.

He thought of when he was first found by Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa on the outskirts of Southtown. He remembered the grand royal wedding between Chrom and Sumia and how proud he was for his friend. He particularly savored the thought of the first night where he and Cordelia shared a bed, and how happy the two had been when Severa was born not long after Lucina came. Sometimes the memories gave him the strength to smile despite his desertion for the greater good, other times they broke his heart and he pined to return.

"Robin…"

There was that voice again. Somewhere, somehow, whenever he least expected it, there was a voice that called out to him. It came and went like a warm, gentle breeze. It never lingered and it made him want to hear it again. It was a feminine voice, familiar, but not enough for him to put a face on it. The words always came softly, as if a close friend had walked up and whispered something into his ear. It would make him smile, and feel energized.

It was full of sympathy, as if it was the only thing out there that could truly understand how he felt.

"Robin…"

The tactician paused before turning around. The voice never reached out to him so quickly again.

"Who's there?" his voice croaked.

In the blinding snow, there were only shades of white and whiter. Scanning around though, he spotted something else. Flecks of pink and red appeared through the storm. The colors revealed nothing, but he could only assume that it was a woman based on the voice. A very caring, sympathetic woman.

For a moment, he thought he spotted a familiar smile before it was blocked out again.

"Robin… Robin… I'm so happy to have finally found you."

"Do I know you?" his throat strained, but he wanted to find the source of the voice after he heard it so many times.

"There will be an opportunity for you to understand everything. For now though, you must rest. You have been out and about for a long, long time." He saw the phantom weave some kind of magic with her hands, and he began to feel his eyes droop. Was this death? The death that he so longed for?

"But… I need to… I need to keep going…" He trailed off before his body slumped and fell into the snow. The snowflakes started to cover his body, hiding everything from view.

"Naga knows of your sacrifice, Robin, of everything you have given for Chrom and the Shepherds. If anyone deserves rest in that regard, it is you. Now sleep, and let Naga take care of you. There is much work to be done and you must recover your strength."

His eyes closed and he felt his body drift into sleep, blanketed by white.

Blissful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: This chapter took a lot of thinking when I first started trying to write it. I had a general idea of the places I wanted to explore, but towards the end they all just felt unnecessary. I had plans of Chrom speaking with Anna to see if he could use the sisters to try and find him as well as him having a honest talk with Sumia about it. And in the bit where Lucina and Chrom are talking, I really wanted to explore the friendship between Lucina and Severa, as since their parents are good friends it's almost natural for them to be and I wanted to see how they would overcome the rift in between. But as I started to put those scenes down on paper, it felt like the character in a way that would not be expanded on later or was already known. So in the end it was axed and I was able to focus my attention on the other parts. We see Cordelia and family dealing with Robin's desertion, we see Chrom trying to be considerate towards Lucina, and we see Chrom starting to plan out a war. All more pertinent parts to the story.

As a result, I felt more comfortable with the time skip in here. We saw more varied situations along with character build-up, but it was still necessary to have a time jump to catch up with Robin. There isn't as much pretext build up, but it's still there along with more dramatic irony. It also fleshes out the conflict more and makes considerably more realistic - we have our first Shepherd casualty. And there will be more.

And originally I was going to ask for pairings but then thought against it as I was probably going to have one or both of them die. I figure it wouldn't be the wisest idea.

And now I get to write one of the chapters that I have been looking forward to the most.

Review Response!

Le Redhead Merchant: I would have to both agree and disagree with thinking up the strategy. On one hand, I had to imagine a battle where Robin wasn't present and think about what Validar and Chrom want to do in each scenario, hence the line "It's all about objectives." On the other hand, though, about a third of the quotes I wanted to use in the chapter were thought of long in advance (for some reason, this is just how I end up planning my better chapters - quotes that lead to situations). So I already had about half the content I wanted, I just needed to flesh out the reset.

Guybrush007: You bring up a good point. I don't really see a lot of areas in the game where they take the time to travel or in other stories in general. And though I didn't exactly put in a lot of thought on how much time should be passing or how it would pass, it does seem to add to the consistency.

I do not own Fire Emblem.

And as usual, comments and criticisms are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

He was awake. Awake meant that he woke up somewhere different than where he collapsed. Awake meant that it was time to walk again, always away from Ylisse. His limbs and muscles were always sore, begging him to stop each time he rose to walk again. But he paid no attention to them. No matter what, he had to keep moving.

Much of the ice and snow had gone and melted away, being replaced by softer rays of light. He was curled up into a ball, knees close to his chest. But as his eyes opened, he could see glossy marble tiles and serene waters surrounding him.

"I see that you are awake, Robin." it was that soft, reassuring voice. Picking slowly picking himself up, he looked around and spotted someone. Her hair was green and she wore a red dress with long matching boots, accompanied by a soft pink and white cape with small ribbons about her. She held her arms behind her back.

"…Lady Tiki?"

There was that smile again. "Indeed. And it's a good thing that you finally started to wake up. I was beginning to get worried."

Robin slowly blinked his eyes as the rest of the area began to come into view. "Where is this place? I don't recognize it."

Tiki began to walk around, looking over the waters. "No, you've never been here before, so of course you won't remember it. These are the ruins of a temple dedicated to Naga, located in Regna Ferox. Some say that it housed powerful artifacts blessed by the divine dragon herself."

"Where are my things?" He remembered carrying a small bag with him that held whatever meager belongings he had.

Tiki turned to him again, grinning widely. "Do not worry, Robin. You will not need those old relics, and especially not that cloak. You don't need to wander around anymore, and it's time for you to return to your position as Grandmaster of the Shepherds."

At first his heart rose. If the Shepherds were still around, that must mean that Chrom was still alive. But his mind returned to the reason why he started wandering. "… I can't go back to Chrom. Not if Validar can control me like that." It was the whole reason why he left in the first place.

"I know, Robin. But you must go back."

His voice rose. He felt his anger boiling within him, "Validar will control me to kill Chrom! I cannot risk that as he is the one who wields the Falchion and is our only chance at stopping Grima!"

"_Our_ chance." There was that cheeky smile again. "You speak like you are still a part of the Shepherds. You never wanted to leave, did you?"

"I had to leave," Robin spat. "If I didn't leave, Validar could just take over and have me end it all. I never left because I wanted to, I left because there was no other choice!"

"Validar, Validar. It's always Validar with you. Ever thought of trying to find a solution to it all?"

"There was no time to figure out the way it worked. Not even Miriel could figure out why, and if she couldn't figure it out, then I don't know who can."

At the mention of the name, Tiki's lips formed a small frown. Turning to the waters, she gave a small sigh. "Miriel is dead."

That shut him up. The anger within him began to fall away, leaving him with empty heavy breaths. Looking towards the floor, he bit his lip. "How did she die?" He didn't know how else to fill the silence.

She didn't look at him, only looking into the waters of the shrine. "You know how it happened."

"… I don't understand what you're talking about."

Tiki looked over her shoulders, that soft smile back in place. "Come here," he felt his legs move to her side. "Look into the waters, Robin. Tell me what you see."

He cast his eyes down, and saw only the bottom of the waters, where rocks and other ruined debris lay covered by the aquatic plants. "I see nothing, Tiki."

She giggled a tiny bit, her eyes never leaving the horizon. "You're looking too deep. Just look at the surface."

He sighed and looked again, this time focusing on the surface. His reflection stared back at him. Robin noticed that he looked exactly the same as the day he left the Shepherds. His face did not show the gaunt and emptiness he once had. Perhaps he was happy to see Tiki again. Though she was not a part of the Shepherds and he knew little of her, it was comforting to see a familiar face amidst all the walking.

And then it happened.

The waters he looked into slowly began to fade to darkness. Soon, he could see Miriel's hat. Then her face and the rest of her body followed. She had deep cuts going across her shoulder and legs and she was running up a mountainous road. He knew that somewhere back at a fork, she had chosen to take a separate path to draw away the Risen from following another Shepherd. However, she stumbled. He could see the exhaustion in her body as she prepared a spell as two of them approached her position, their axes raised. She let one spell fly, setting it aflame and she took aim at the second, barely hitting her target. Her tome crumbled into ashes and she watched in horror as it continued to move at her. Unable to prepare a third spell, she began to try and crawl away. She did not get far before the Risen caught up and brought his axe down into her back, ending her life.

He wanted to close his eyes, to shut himself away from what he saw. But he couldn't as the waters swirled around again, this time pulling up Virion. The man was climbing a spiraling set of stairs inside a tower, his bow drawn and arrow notched to fly at the Risen chasing after him. He had trapped himself with nowhere to go, buying time for the rest of his team to escape. As he neared the top of the steps, he had no more arrows. Stricken with panic, he ran out towards the edge of the tower. He had no escape plan. He knew that he did not expect to return from his strategy, but it was necessary. Turning around, he saw one Risen charging him. It was swifter than he was, plunging its sword through him and pushing him off the tower. His body landed with a sickening thud.

Once again, the waters started to swirl. This time Robin turned away from it, unable to watch any further what he already knew was going to happen, "Why are you showing me this?"

Tiki didn't look down with him. "No doubt you've seen those visions before, no?"

"… Yes. I've seen them," Robin bit his lip.

"But you don't just see how they died, isn't it? You know more. You know the circumstances that led up to their death."

"Why are you showing me this, Tiki?" He looked at the woman in the eye, seething. "I've seen these all in my dreams. I already know how they play out, for each and every single one of them, ever-"

"Ever since you were controlled by Validar and lost the Fire Emblem, yes," she finished for him "Just from a… _different_ point of view, no?" Her smile was disarming. It took away his anger through its constant sympathy.

His gaze lowered.

"It's been almost a year since you left the Shepherds," Tiki said. "A lot has happened since then."

"…Who is still alive?" he felt his weary throat say.

"You should go back. You'll be happy to see who is still around. Trust me," Tiki said.

"Me? Be happy to see who survived and ignore those that died? That's the worst thing I could possibly do!"

"But you haven't ignored those who've died, Robin. You've had to live with it each time you fell asleep, even before you left, didn't you?"

He said nothing, merely awestruck at just how much Tiki knew. She opened her mouth and continued, "Naga understands your suffering, Robin. She knows why you sleep so little."

"… Then she knows why I can't go back."

"Those are merely limitations you're putting on yourself, Robin," She turned to face him. "You believe that you are acting out of compassion, out of love for your companions. But you have hurt them as well, and in the end it matters not. Naga knows that all risks aside, Chrom will have no chance at victory without you."

No chance at victory? Robin bit his lip. "How do you know that? Chrom could be an amazing strategist." But he knew her answer before she spoke.

"You said it yourself to Khan Basilio, no? You trust in his ability to lead and stir the hearts of his followers, but planning and winning a battle like this is beyond his current abilities," her smile was teasing, but something told him she wasn't enjoying it.

She turned her gaze back over the waters. "Grima continues to gain power as we speak. Naga has been doing her best to hinder the return of its strength, but she can do it no longer. The fell dragon's powers are starting to become too strong. For Grima to be stopped, you must return to Chrom. What was it you two always said to each other? Two halves of a better whole, right?"

He felt his heart stir at the mention of his friend and those words. His eyes turned to the waters again, ashamed that he had forgotten their vow from so long ago. They were still swirling, and this time it pulled up a young woman with red hair.

"Cordy?" the hopeful words escaped his lips. But he knew it wasn't her, for he had seen her fate and it was nothing like what the waters showed him now. She was shorter in stature and her hair was not the straight locks he had come to adore. And the cloak she wore was almost too long for her, threatening to swallow her fingers and the hem nearly dragging on the floor. She was running from a Risen and her breath was ragged. Rounding a corner, she tripped over the long cloak she wore, almost colliding into the wall. Before she could rise and continue running, the monster held her shoulder against the wall, roaring before quickly bringing its sword into her. Her face paled, as if surprised by the pain, but a second stab ended everything and her legs gave out beneath her, her face changing to one of sorrow. She fell to the floor with her blood pooling in bright contrast against the marble tiles.

"Tiki… I do not recognize this one," he raised his gaze again to her, "Who is she?"

For once, Robin wanted her to speak, but she ignored his request. "You need to go back, Robin. It's the only way it can all end. The control, the dreams, Grima, everything."

"Who is she?" he brusquely asked again.

"You'll understand soon enough," she shot him a knowing smile. "But you must start heading back."

He would have to settle with that for now. "And if I don't? I am still a danger to Chrom. I've seen it before! I am the one that kills him... It was always me…" his voice trailed off again, turning to Tiki. He could not bring himself to stare into the waters, as he feared who the waters would bring up.

"You are right to worry about the risk, and though others may not, we understand your choice. But whether or not you rejoin him, Chrom will die without your help. You may be the one to strike him down, but he has no chance of saving this world if you do not return to him."

He could say nothing to the truth.

"You've run away for the right reason, Robin. And you can keep running. You can run on for a long, long time," her voice was slow. "But sooner or later, whether it is the Risen, Ylisse and its remaining Shepherds, or your own blade, you will be cut down."

It made sense – someone would want him dead bad enough. And with enough self-loathing, that last bit could come to pass.

"Now go, Robin, go do Naga's will." She brought out her hand, and inside it was a yellow crystal. "I leave you with Naga's Tear. Let it be a sign to you of her blessings." She grasped his hand and put the gem into his left palm. It began to disappear, boring itself through his glove and into his hand. "When you're ready to leave, the exit is to the southwest. It's easy to get lost here, so keep that in mind."

Once the crystal had embedded itself into him, he raised his hand, but could see no evidence of its presence. "Tiki, what-"

But she wasn't there anymore. The waters had stopped swirling and were once again serene.

Was Tiki even here in the first place? He frantically turned around trying to see where she may have gone off to, but saw no trace of her.

Instead, he saw a Risen chasing after a girl with curly red hair and a dark cloak.

Her. Was this what Tiki meant by him knowing soon enough? Despite his earlier outbursts, it looked like neither her nor the Risen noticed him yet. Tracing her path, she would end up hitting a wall and taking a right, moving towards his position. But if the waters held true, she would trip first. Then she would be picked up and slaughtered before his eyes.

His body compelled him to move. Pulling out the cracked wind tome from within his cloak, he took off running. As the Risen approached, he saw the woman trip and his hand free hand prepared the spell, throwing it out as soon as it was ready. The monster, failing to notice his presence, was hit by its full force. It was rendered cleanly in half and its body toppled over, fading away in smoke.

Running to the woman, Robin took a defensive position in front of her. Several others must have heard by now, and he knew that they would be on their way.

He could feel her stare boring into his back.

"Are you alright?" he asked, scanning across the marble tiles.

"Y-Yes!" he could tell she was hesitant, but not out of fear.

Keeping his eyes on the dark figures moving in the distance, he spoke again "Do you know how to fight?"

"I-I'm adept with a tome and I can wield a sword to some extent, but I… I lost them when I was running, s-sir."

Looking over, he could still see that she was still in a state of surprise. "Here," he handed her the wind tome, "it's seen a lot of use and I suspect it's going to fall apart soon. Be slow to cast." Drawing his sword from his side, he turned back to the oncoming tide of Risen.

Odd.

He did not recall having a sword with him at all in the turmoil after his desertion.

"Do not use it unless absolutely necessary. Can you stand?" She quickly stood up and held the tome to her chest, giving a nod. He looked down the path that she had come from. More Risen were starting to approach their position.

"Our objective is not the defeat of all enemies!" he yelled, the words easily rolling off his tongue. "It is to escape to the southwest. If we see an opening where we can slip through, we will take it. If the easiest way past is to temporarily disable them, we will do it. If the most likely chance of survival is to cut them down, we will strike."

It was like he was back with the Shepherds. He could feel his blood pulsing through his ears, attuned to every detail on the battlefield, striking with a purpose.

He had not felt this invigorated since they had all marched together against Gangrel. He raised his blade to his side, the sun glinting off the edge. "Try to keep up with me."

"R-Right!"

He took off running towards the first Risen in his path. It raised its sword to the side and swung at his left. He easily blocked the strike with the flat of his blade and slammed his right shoulder into the undead soldier, sending it off balance. He ended it with a quick slash of his own, cutting through from below its shoulder to its neck. Dropping its weapon onto the marble tile below, it toppled over and fell into the waters.

"Pick up the sword!" he commanded.

He was glad that he hadn't forgotten anything about combat.

Another swordsman was coming at him, its blade raised above his head. Sidestepping the overhead strike, he made a quick stroke through its waist and it fell over, laying still. Looking ahead, he could see several mages preparing to throw their spells at him. Robin knew that at this range he could easily dodge them. But looking towards the connecting paths, he saw that more Risen would be coming from the north.

"I've got the mage on the right. After the first spell is thrown, you take out the one on the left with the wind tome." He needed to wait for her confirmation before he moved.

"Left one, got it!"

He started to run again, making his approach towards the mage on the right. It hurled a fireball at him and he moved to his left to dodge it. The second was about to attack, but was forced to change its direction to block the wind spell the woman shot out at him. Seeing the opening, he ran at the one on the right and plunged his sword into its belly. It snarled at him, but he pulled his blade out and pushed it into the water.

The other woman began to take careful aim at the other again, knowing that the mage would have to either aim at Robin or her. Closing in, he ran but feinted left, causing the Risen to miss. She threw out her wind spell and it hit true, slicing its arm in two and letting Robin finish it off with a swift cut over its shoulders, removing the head.

Looking to the north again, the Risen were closer than before. To continue fighting would be dangerous, but it would be difficult to escape with that many trailing them. His eyes fell to the wind tome.

"Give me that," she tossed the tome over to him, pulling out the sword she picked up. Catching it, he put away his own blade and began to mutter words. The tome floated in front of him and once more the pages flipped out and flew about him.

The woman exclaimed something and then asked him a question, but he didn't hear it, lost in his own focus. Gathering all of the pages into one, he watched as they began to shred themselves, leaving behind a slowly growing gale. He felt his clothes and hair flutter. The stranger had almost fallen over by the winds, if not because she was awestruck. Garnering more and more power, Robin carefully eyed the closest Risen. It wielded a sword in its hand while having others strapped onto its waist and was quickly getting closer.

As it approached the winds in front of him, though, it was forced to pause as it was nearly picked up off its feet. He stopped channeling the spell and let the tornado rush forward, picking up the oncoming Risen and throwing them into the water. No doubt many were still alive, but it would buy them the time they need. Discarding the crumbling bindings of the tome, he ran towards the temple's exit, the woman following closely behind him.

The Risen were unable to immediately follow them as they ran into the trees. Given their head start, it was natural that they wouldn't be able to find the pair. It was the best place to lose pursuers, after all.

* * *

With the undead no longer chasing them, the two began their walk through the forest. They were moving towards the southeast. Though he didn't know where they were exactly in Regna Ferox, Robin knew that based on his memories of the world map, by walking southeast they would either run into the eastern coast and follow it south to Ylisse, they would hit a portion of the Longfort, or they would find the Arena.

So why was the woman still following him? Tiki said that he would know shortly, but he expected her to at least say something so they could-

"Um… sir."

Finally. It was the first thing she said to him since they were clear of the Risen. That was many hours ago and it was now nearing dusk. He had expected her to say something or stop following, but it apparently took her a long time to put together what she wanted to say. Her eyes were trained on the ground as he turned to face her. "Yes?"

There was a slight pause before she spoke. "Thank you for your help earlier." It was quiet, a stark contrast with how she was during their short skirmish.

"… Of course." Something was bothering her, as if this wasn't what she wanted to say.

"I would have… I would have died if it were not for you. I'm sorry that I can't repay you for your kindness."

She certainly would have. "Think nothing of it. It was the right thing to do."

He continued walking. She followed after him again. This time, it was he that stopped and he stared straight at her.

"Forgive me if I sound rude, but why you are following me?"

She remained quiet at first. "Well… it's a complicated matter."

"Speak freely. We are alone." He pleaded that she wasn't starting to fall in love with him. That would make things uncomfortable.

"I-I know that we met as strangers, and I greatly thank you for your help at the shrine. I don't know how I got there, yet you did not hesitate to help me. But as we fought together, you reminded me of someone. My mother always lovingly spoke of a dark-haired, magnificent tactician who fearlessly guided the team, who never tasted true defeat, who wielded tome and sword with deadly efficiency, who understood objectives and planned accordingly for them, who held compassion for his friends without question. But one day, he disappeared, leaving only his cloak behind for her," her eyes were on the ground.

"I feel as if you embodied all aspects of her description," she said sheepishly. "I always tried to find this person, to emulate the way he lived and follow in his footsteps, that maybe I would discover the path that he walked."

His mind trailed to Severa. "Who is your mother?"

She bit her lip. "… I don't recall. Everything has been hazy since I found myself in that temple. When I think of her, I only remember the parts where she speaks of that man… and one memory in particular."

His voice was quiet. "What do you remember?"

"Well… ever since I met you, there has been one thing that I have not been able to shake myself from. When you appeared before me with your back turned, I almost could not rise from the floor. The cloak you wear…" her voice trailed off.

He needed to gently press for the answer. "Yes?"

"Your cloak…" she swallowed, "It matches the one I wear."

Looking down, he saw that he was wearing his full tactician outfit and armor. When had he changed into them? The last thing he recalled wearing was his plain traveler's cloak. Did Tiki take it away? Turning to her, he realized that she was right. Minus the frayed edges and duller colors, the design was most certainly like his.

"Where did you get this?" he slowly asked.

"All I remember about it…" her face rose to meet his, and he felt himself almost getting lost in her crimson eyes, "is that Mother gave it to me," her voice was full of awe. "She said it came from Father…"

His mind ground to a halt. He had been in these shoes before, when he first met Severa, but experience could not prepare him for it again. Taking a breath, he walked over and slowly pulled out her hand and examined their sleeves.

An exact match.

But if she was his daughter, that meant that one way or another, he returned to Cordelia. Did Naga know that he would, whether she sent Tiki to talk with him or not? Could she see into other timelines?

Were there other Robins? Other versions that had run away from the Shepherds with different results?

"S-Sir?" her voice brought him back.

"Sorry," he closed his eyes and tried not to think about the sea of possibilities. "… What is your name?" he asked her.

"M-Morgan… sir," Her voice threatened to be caught in her throat, but she swallowed and asked. "I-I know that this sounds crazy, and the facts don't seem to make any sense! But… are you… by any chance, could you be… the one she spoke of?" she had difficulty bringing the words to her lips. He looked into her eyes once more, seeing hope and anxiousness glimmering within the deep red of it. Letting go of her hand, he trailed his gloved fingers through her crimson hair.

Tousled and messy, just like his.

He felt his lips turn up a little, perhaps the first in a long time where he could say he had reason to be happy. "You have her eyes and her hair color, but it sure is messy like mine," he ruffled it a little. She smiled wide and her eyes glistened, with tears slowly starting to come down as she tightly embraced him. His arms cautiously circled around and he could feel Morgan's shoulders tense a little before resting.

He had a feeling that Cordy would be happy to see her.

* * *

A/N: Definitely one of the more content-filled and enjoyable chapters to write. We see the turn-around in Robin's character that we knew would happen and wanted to see for so long. We also get to see Morgan, a bit of combat, and poking a bit of fun at the whole time-continuum thing. This chapter is very focused on Robin, but it feels right as he is the main character in this story after all. I wondered if he needed more raw emotions, but this chapter seemed to just draw a perfect balance between self-loathing and hope. We also finally start to see a positive change in the story, which I wholly welcomed as I wrote.

I also had to play around a bit with Morgan's character. In the game, she is described as a ball of energy and she knew much about Robin and almost nothing about her mother. In here, I had her be more reserved over the fact that she was meeting her father for the first time ever. She will probably be more optimistic as the story continues. I also made her be raised mostly by Cordelia. This was a bit of a bothersome change for me, as I had the whole "You're my Daddy" scene played out already in my mind, but I also wanted to stay relevant to the in-game material. I wanted her to believe Robin was her dad, but be unsure of it. For that to happen, I made it so that she still doesn't recall much about her mother, but have memories of her describing him and passing on his cloak. Things had to change for the vision I wanted to play out. Thankfully, I think it worked out in the end.

On the other hand, I started to wonder how certain things would change if this was female Robin we were talking about that married Chrom. On one hand, we have the definitive husband-wife interaction in this type of setting, but then I feel like we miss out on the whole bromance thing that Chrom and male Robin have, which feels way more powerful to write about to me. I also realized she most likely wouldn't get past the first chapter because I feel like Chrom would end up carrying her back either bridal style or over his shoulder. She would have to make her escape in a different way, but I have no clue how that would play out. It's too much thinking at this point in time of the story I have going right now.

Review time!

Le Redhead Merchant: Honestly, I want to feature some sort of scene between Lucina and Severa, but it would detract away from the main characters and their story. After all, the last chapter implied that they are close to the same age and thus most likely friends with one another. I wanted to imply that their friendship was on the rocks because Severa felt that Lucina was responsible for Robin's disappearance, but I could find no way to put it into the scene with Chrom and Lucina talking without taking away its own impact. I have plans for at least something involving the two, but it's probably going to be very minor if it makes it in.

Guybrush007: I'm glad you liked how the scene between Chrom and Lucina turned out. I kind of feel that it was a bit tacked on because it doesn't exactly build the story and builds minimal character for Chrom and Lucina. Granted, we see more into their relationship but it feels extra because of the lack of story significance (until maybe a bit later, and even then it's probably minimal).

Mark-Kris Robin: I'm glad I was able to capture all of that for you. I don't really know what else to say to that except that I feel good in making you cry and that makes me wonder if I'm a bad person. That's okay though, because I cry more since I know what I want to write and it both makes me sad and excited to do it.

Guest Reviewer #1: I think meaningful build-up and direction would be what you're looking for, as that was what I felt was lacking towards the end of writing the chapter. Aside from Cordelia's debriefing and Robin's last bit, the rest could probably be omitted and it would still hold the same impact.

Guest Reviewer #2: Jumping the gun there.

I do not own Fire Emblem

I may end up combining the next two chapters into one larger one, but we'll see.

I think I also need to stop having Robin going all godmode with tomes. At the same time though, it feels right, as magic as a weapon in the series has always felt a little one-dimensional in terms of their use.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Had he still been traveling alone, Robin knew that he would either reach the Arena, the Longfort, or the eastern coast in about three days. However, Morgan's request to stop reminded him that traveling at night was no longer an option. And though he ate little in his own exile, he felt it necessary to procure at least some sort of food for his daughter. Thankfully, she was more than ecstatic to assist with trapping, asking him many questions about him and her mother.

It was painful to look back at the memories, knowing that he had run away from everything. But as he shared his recollections with Morgan sitting by his side, seeing her follow his every word through the light of the dying flames as they waited for their traps to catch something made him smile.

And then she asked him the question he was wary to answer. "Father, why are you out here instead of with the Shepherds?"

It was here that he was unable to meet her gaze. His smile fell away and a frown grew in its place. "I was forced to desert them."

"Forced desertion?" he could hear the perfect image she had built of him beginning to crack one shard at a time.

"I don't know what your mother told you from where you come from, but I don't know if I can fit that description. The last I know of the Shepherds, they were facing Plegia's king, Validar," he felt himself grimace, eyes trained on the floor. "Through some means, Validar controlled me and made me steal the Fire Emblem from Chrom. Though we escaped, I eventually left for his safety."

Morgan was downcast as well. After seeing her bubbling with eagerness to learn more, he did not enjoy seeing her like this. "I'm sorry I brought up the question."

"It's alright, Morgan. I've decided that the time has come to rejoin them, risks be damned," he looked at the woman. "You'll get to meet your mother, too." That brought her smile out again.

At least he hoped she would. He could only cling to the hope that Cordelia was still alive.

Eventually, they went to rest. Morgan refused to allow him to stay up for the night watch, and made him promise to wake her up so she could take over. Robin decided to let his daughter – it felt odd to call her that, but comforting at the same time – rest for the whole night. After seeing Miriel and Virion in the waters at the shrine, he was even more wary of letting himself fall asleep. Naturally, she berated him for it when morning came, but it was quickly silenced by the prospect of grilled rabbits for breakfast before another day walking.

And when Morgan watched him turn and sob in his sleep, she let him take the rest of the nightshifts. She didn't ask why he cried, though he could see it written all over her. She only knew that it pained him to rest and she spoke no more of it.

They reached the Arena on the fifth day.

* * *

In front of Chrom was a long trench. They had spent the better half of the afternoon digging, and now that it was deep and long enough, they could continue to the next step.

"Throw in the bodies," he said emotionlessly. The Shepherds around him began to toss the bodies of the Plegian soldiers they had defeated earlier, and he was glad that it was over. Though they were up against a smaller invading force, he still felt uncomfortable taking command of the battlefield. Knowing that he already had both of the duties of a captain and the crown prince, strategics was not his specialty.

Robin was always the better one at that.

Looking down into the bodies falling into the grave, he felt his stomach churn. It could have very well been him down there. Or Lissa, or Sumia, or Lucina, or-

He imagined a charred body lying in the midst of a ruined forest, forgotten and alone. Chrom closed his eyes. This was not the time.

The invaders were fierce. They had fought with rabid intensity, some of them having little regard for their own lives or each other. Their loyalty to the resurrection of Grima showed and they fought to the last man, preferring to throw themselves at the blades of the Shepherds than be captured. They had to forcibly disarm and restrain a single prisoner as he refused to lower his weapon.

Plegia's military might was lost to its own fanaticism and was as dangerous as it was reckless. The men accepted that they would die, either by the Ylissean blade or their own god. Such a hopeless fate.

The least he could do was bury them like soldiers and be happy he didn't have to bury his today.

"Captain," a voice from behind spoke, "that's all the bodies. We only have our prisoner here, now."

He wished Cordelia and Severa would never speak to him again, but it was impossible. "Put him here." Upon Frederick's death the pegasus knight intended to take his place, stating that Robin would have wanted her to do it. Procedurally, he dismissed her case because she was to inherit the position as captain of the Pegasus Knights and would not have the time to take care of both duties. He wanted to remove both from the battlefield to not only protect them for Robin, but could not dwell on the thought of withholding the events of that night, that their misery should have been anger and disgust towards him. Lucina had told him how it was difficult for her to approach both of the women, and was especially distraught that Severa, whom she had been friends with for as long as she could remember, had nearly broken ties with her.

He would tell them one day, when everything had settled. Until then, he had to be strong for Ylisse. Turning around, he faced the red-haired woman. Beside her was a bound Plegian soldier, which she brusquely shoved onto the ground beside the pit. "Kneel before the Exalt," she said.

"Grima will wear your corpse like a decoration, oh Chrom, slave of Naga," he did not rise to his feet.

"Kneel. I will not ask again," Cordelia said again, this time raising her lance at his neck. Before the man could throw himself onto it, Chrom pushed her arm to the side.

"Hold, Cordelia," he looked into the eyes of the soldier and saw nothing but a man who had already died. "What is Validar up to now?"

"You think you can ask me that?" he grinned widely like a fool, "You will not see the next moon. Our blades will cut your life in twain if you strike, and Grima awaits you at your wit's end."

"Where is the Fire Emblem?" his voice was stern now, already losing patience with his mad babbling of the fell dragon.

"In the same place it was last year. In Validar's hands at Grima's Table. If you are wise, you will all fall upon your blades. There is no hope for the line of the Hero King!" He gave short laughs, riddled with heavy, labored breathing.

"How many men does he have?"

The Plegian soldier lips grew into a thin smile. "Validar wants to know how Robin is doing. He misses-"

His words were cut short by Chrom's roar, the Falchion impaling him through his stomach.

"Gargle your last breath, scum."

Taking deep breaths, he withdrew the blade and kicked the fallen corpse away, letting it fall into the trench. "Fill the grave and take what supplies we can. We're going to need it more than they will. If all things go well, we meet with our reinforcements tomorrow."

The trees echoed the silence of the Shepherds as they poured dirt over the fallen.

* * *

"I remember you saying we'd probably never meet again," Khan Basilio spoke, a smirk on his face, "And yet here you are with your daughter in tow. Did you change your mind?"

Once again Robin found himself at the throne of the Khans. Behind him stood Morgan, who, despite her excitement over the thought of exploring, contained it well. "I suppose circumstances have changed, Basilio."

Their banter was cut short, however. "It felt as if it was only yesterday that I sent out messengers to tell of your desertion. There have been wild rumors over your disappearance, but where exactly have you been, Robin? Ylisse was only able to declare you as a missing person." It was Flavia who spoke this time, her voice calm and calculating.

"Everywhere and nowhere. Self-exile would be the best way to phrase it, Khan Flavia."

"Yes, that certainly seemed to be the case according to Chrom. The Shepherds have been a mess ever since you left them," she said, looking at him in the eye. "They were never able to emulate your ability as a strategist."

He recalled his conversation with Tiki. "… So I've been told," he replied. "How has he fared against Validar?" He did not want to sound anxious, but he needed the news about them.

"Poorly," she spat out, "The first invasion into Plegia ended in failure and he was pushed back to Ylisstol. Since then, Plegia declared war and has been slowly encroaching into Ylisse territory. Chrom has tried to repel them, but their meager army size makes it difficult. Even the Shepherds cannot react well to the forces. They may be elites, but they are no match for the sheer numbers that Plegia brings."

"So my predictions were correct then," Robin grimly said, looking away.

"Too correct," her eyes closed. "I would wish for it to be any other way."

"Has Chrom asked for troops from Regna Ferox?"

"They left for Ylisstol six days ago."

"And how many did you send out?"

"Half of our able forces. We followed your directions to the letter."

"Well, the course of action is clear," he faced Flavia again. "Do you know where Chrom is headed?"

"He marches towards the southeast coast of Plegia," Flavia smiled. "Scouts report that many Plegians, both civilian and soldier, have been spotted convening at a tall tower in the area."

"Then that is where we fight. I assume you and the rest of your forces leave tomorrow?"

"Yes. Final preparations are being made as we speak."

"I'm sure you have room for two more, right Flavia?"

"Naturally. We want every capable combatant we can get our hands on, and you have proven yourself to be more than capable." Her smile grew wider and she spoke slowly, "I always had a feeling that you would come back, Robin. From the day I first met you and Chrom, you two have been inseparable. It was only natural for you to want to return to his side as his tactician if you weren't officially dead."

"… Perhaps it was only a matter of time before I would return."

* * *

On the third day of marching from the Arena, the remaining Feroxi soldiers encountered the border between Ylisse and Plegia. On the way they found mass burials for Plegian forces. Chrom knew that he could not linger and it showed. Sand reduced the speed of any traveling army, and from past experience, both he and Robin knew there would be much of it.

As they marched, the tactician began to put pieces of the plan together with the scout's information and Morgan's help. The prince was outnumbered at least three to one, meaning that Validar's men could easily swarm them from the side and create two fronts. However, the tower was surrounded by many rocky hills that were difficult to climb. If Chrom's forces could push through and create a defensive position in front of the spire that Validar was in as opposed to just around it, the enemy forces would be forced into a bottleneck where the number advantage was diminished. Combined with support from archers placed on the hills, they would be able to reduce the enemy size with little risk.

"The flow of battle will be determined by two variables. One will be how the enemy reacts to our position, and we know how that goes." They were in the command tent, planning over a rough map of the area. With the prince's forces a day's march away, the time had come to finalize the plan. "The other factor is Chrom's position. If he has already reclaimed the Fire Emblem and is fighting for an escape route, then all we need to do is break through and create a line for him to escape behind."

"Best case scenario, I'm guessing?" Flavia rattled off. "Minimal fighting and we all walk away. What are the other possibilities?"

She spoke like she was ordering a meal. "If Chrom has broken through but has not acquired the Fire Emblem, we will proceed with flanking maneuvers, eventually creating a line. This opens us up for a wider front, but still establishes an escape route. Morgan and I will reinforce the Shepherds inside the tower."

"And let me guess, the worst is if Chrom can't break through at all, right?" Basilio finished.

Robin nodded. "If that were to happen, we need to assist in the push, form a defensive line at the tower, and then also assist in acquiring the relic and escaping. Even as fresh soldiers on the field, that's a lot of fighting." He reclined from the table. "Regardless of the overall scenario, upon completion of our objective, we will withdraw from the tower and escape behind our lines. At this point, all troops are to retreat back to Ylisstol with us forming the rear guard."

There was a smirk on Flavia's face. "Robin, I know you've ordered Feroxi troops into battle before, but have you actually seen them fight?"

"I've read about it," he started, "The last time two Khans fought together for one purpose was over seventy years ago, no?"

"To say we like fighting would be an understatement. I've crushed the throats of men with just the shield on my arm and I know Basilio has had his fair share of feats. Our combined strengths will be more than enough to ferry Chrom to Validar if we must."

This time it was he that smiled. "Then it is right to stand amongst you at the front of the lines to see the Feroxi write history. As long as you put your sword hilt where your mouth is, then I'm sure we will be victorious."

Morgan could only watch in confused silence as the two Khans laughed away the insult and drew the meeting to a close.

* * *

Regna Ferox was abundant in manpower. It was short on patience. When scouts picked up the start of the engagement early in the morning, many of the soldiers wanted to run to the battlefield, eager to whet their blades. Thankfully, they had the discipline to listen to Flavia and controlled themselves. Within the hour, the troops had packed up and left the encampment, chewing on cured meats and hard tack for sustenance while they marched.

Robin could hear the deep rumblings of war. Though the sounds of metal and cries of pain were harder to hear, the crashing of hundreds of feet and thousands of bodies against the floor carried further. They could start to see the dust being sent into the hot air. As soon as they spotted the rocky hills, the archers split from the main troops and began to take positions on them. He saw their hands quivering, waiting to notch an arrow as they ran.

And then atop of the last hill, sporting only a tiny tuft of grass, the battle came into view. His eyes scanned the skies for a moment, searching for a familiar flash of red before looking onto the battlefield. He hoped that both sides were engrossed in such heavy fighting that neither could spare a moment to catch them. One side, wearing the Plegian colors of red and gold, was clearly larger than the other, comprised of soldiers wearing blue and maroon.

"Looks like Chrom made it through," Basilio said, pointing to the front of the tower. "The forces have holed up in front of the spire as you said." Looking down the side of the hill onto the sandy theater, the giant held his equally large axe in front him. Behind him were ten thousand Feroxi troops, all armed and waiting to strike.

He pulled out a thunder tome, holding it to his side. Regna Ferox wasn't a country known for its magical prowess and thus cared little about magical arms and staves. He and Morgan held two of the only three tomes in stock at the Feroxi armory.

Still, it would be enough for now.

"Robin," Flavia spoke, "the archers await their signal. It is your war, give it when ready."

Closing his eyes, he took a breath and reopened them, focusing on the line of Plegian soldiers. Robin began to bellow at his loudest, eyes never leaving the battlefield. "Soldiers of Regna Ferox, as discussed earlier, our objective today is to cut through the Plegian forces. We will join the Ylissean-Feroxi troops, draw a defensive line, and hold it. Upon Chrom's successful acquirement of the Fire Emblem, we will form a rear guard while he retreats. Understood?"

There was nothing from the soldiers behind him. "Very well then, there is only one thing left to do." A bolt of lightning grew in his hands and he unleashed it towards the sky. Within seconds, a hail of arrows shot out from the hills, landing amongst the Plegian soldiers. He started to run, giving a single word as the final order.

"Charge."

It was like opening floodgates over barren soil. As he ran towards the Plegian line, the deafening din behind him made his heart race. The enemy soldiers turned around to see the oncoming horde of troops, and he was sure many could identify the clothes that he wore. Eying the soldier directly in front of him, he started to charge his spell.

"Strike where I strike, Morgan!" he yelled, "If they do not regroup at the southern front, our spells will easily hit the unwary! And once we get into range, I will draw my sword. It will be faster than using magic and will allow me to defend you!"

"Y-Yes, Father!"

With the energy crackling in his fingers, he threw it out. The soldier he aimed at moved to the right, but it hit the one behind him. Shortly after, a wind spell from Morgan sliced into the one on his side. The Plegian troops, recovering from their shock, began to charge at the oncoming Feroxi soldiers instead of moving to retreat or regroup. They would willingly deal with forces on two fronts.

"These Plegian dogs look to put up a fight!" Basilio roared. "Raise your arms and make it their last! Your Khans fight with you today!"

Another hail of arrows fell from the hills. He saw at least ten enemy soldiers fall and lay still. Throwing out one more spell, he put his tome away and drew his sword.

Robin knew that he was at the very forefront of the lines. He understood that in all battles, those with shield or spear approached first to either cushion the impact or to strike before the enemy could, just like how the Plegian line looked right now. Someone had yelled for him to slow down, and yet he could not bring himself to comply. Inside he felt as if a fire burned from within that could only be slaked by victory and he ran faster, as if his armor weighed nothing more than mere paper.

The shield that rose to meet his sword broke like an egg shell as he cut into its holder and the one beside him, with both falling. The rest of the Feroxi soldiers crushed around them, their eagerness for battle seeping from every thrust. Another hail of arrows was launched, aiming for the back line behind the Plegian shields. Both sides were fierce, enthralled by the sounds of the dead and dying from friend and foe.

The Plegians cared nothing for objectives, Robin realized. They sought only death to all around them, as if they were a Risen that lived, ate, and breathed. They had no care to preserve their lives, which was why they neither retreated nor reinforced either position and split the northern troops to fight two fronts. They were cornered beasts, dangerous but lacking their discipline, something that the Feroxi soldiers had not forgotten despite their own bloodlust. Their enemies dropped formations and swung wildly, leaving many openings that the northern warriors were all too ready to exploit.

Robin had overseen sorties, bandit raids, Risen skirmishes, and one naval encounter. But seeing a battle this wide from its very helm made his heart beat wildly. "Forward!" he cried, pulling his sword out from the head of a dead enemy. Plegian blood had started to mat against his armor and cloak, staining his brilliant chest plate crimson. "Forward! Do not stop until we break through!"

He had to remind himself that he commanded a battle and had a daughter he needed to watch, staving off his want to throw himself into the fray. It was like he belonged here, standing among the mass of dead bodies and hearing the gargles of the dying. He had lost track of how many had died at his hands long ago.

Over the clang of metal and squish of blade into body, he saw a man with an axe raised, running at him. He charged the Plegian, stopping just short and getting the soldier to swing and miss. Normally a strong weapon that could strike over the top of a shield, it was unwieldy up close. With a swift stroke, Robin cleaved off the arm before moving in and stabbing the soldier in the lung. The soldier snarled and sprayed blood onto Robin's face, smashing his fist against his arm. Shoving the dying man back, he pulled out his sword and removed the head.

He tried to ignore the semi-sweet taste of blood on his lips.

"F-Father… you're going too fast!" the voice came from behind, ragged and heavy.

"Morgan," his voice was placid in spite of his pounding heart. "We've reached Chrom's soldiers." Scanning the open path, the combined Ylissean and Feroxi forces were weary but glad that they had arrived. "It would seem that the soldiers have withdrawn for now," he doubted it was a full retreat, considering how sometimes it felt like they were throwing themselves onto his weapon.

Shortly after, a cry of victory arose from the troops behind him, one that challenged the foundation of the tower they stood in front of. Turning around, Robin saw Khan Flavia walking towards him. "I can see how the word 'ferocious' is derived from Feroxi, now. Your army is strong, willing, and disciplined to fight," he said.

"I daresay you held my sword hilt in your mouth," a small smirk grew upon her lips. "Only us Khans and your daughter were able to keep up. Perhaps there is Feroxi lineage in you."

He turned to his daughter. "How do you fair, Morgan?"

She reached into her cloak and pulled out a canteen of water, greedily gulping it down. "Better… now that we've stopped for a moment."

He reached for own, taking a drink and feeling the flames abate. Hearing a single pair of feet running on the sand towards him, he turned around to see an Ylissean messenger. Before the man could speak, however, Robin cut him off.

"Are Chrom and his Shepherds inside the tower?"

"Yes, they have entered the tower on foot and are trying to regain the Fire Emblem as we speak!" the man said.

"As I expected. The troops will form a defensive line along the north to provide an escape route after we secure the emblem. I suspect the Plegians will return soon." He looked to Flavia. "Morgan and I will reinforce the Shepherds. I leave the defensive front in your hands."

"Understood. Go get Chrom."

He was already moving before she said her words, Morgan quickly jogging after him.

In the end he licked his lips and felt his stomach wrench over how good it tasted.

* * *

He knew that he was walking into a deathtrap. Plegians could have been in the dark corners of the tower and the floors they walked on could give away into spikes at a moment's notice. Still, they entered. With each step they took, Chrom wondered if it was going to be their last. It was not until they saw a wide room, large enough to be a throne, that they saw their first Plegian enemy.

The force was double their size at least, and considering that they were in the heart of Plegia, there was no doubt that there would be reinforcements. The Shepherds had surrounded him, forming a protective circle. Staring into the sea of soldiers, there was no doubt that these men were an elite guard of sorts. Their armor was heavy and their weapons gleamed wickedly. A single voice called out from the side, away from the mass of Plegian soldiers. "I did not think you stupid enough to challenge my might again, Chrom of Ylisse."

He knew who it was before he turned to the purple flames burning on at the seat of the room. "Validar…" His hand on Falchion tightened. His tall, thin form stood out from the pyre, accentuated by his long indigo robes. His skin was ghastly and dark, contrasting heavily against his red eyes.

"The time has come for Grima, the fell dragon, to grace the world once more." A crooked smile grew on his lips. "There is no hope for your kind, princeling."

"A year is a long time, Validar, and I've spent a long time fighting your soldiers. My patience wears thin," he pointed his blade at the king. "I have lost countrymen and I have lost some of my closest friends to your madness. I will end your insanity now."

"My death is irrelevant," the king said joyously. "By shuffling me from this shell I shall join the form of Grima and watch as your nation burns to the ground. People will live in fear and chaos will rule."

Chrom was gritting his teeth. "Then you won't mind if I spill your blood today then, no?"

The king bore his in a wide smile. "How's Robin doing?"

The prince brought his sword down in anger, the blade's tip smashing through the tiles on the ground. "Don't you dare mention his name!" his voice rose, the rest of the Shepherds tensing at the crash.

"I will speak his name as much as I want. He is my son, after all. Imagine what he would say, seeing you raise your sword against his father." He put a finger to his chin.

Chrom snarled at him, "He would say to that it is our objective to cut you down!" A year's worth of rage was threatening to overcome him.

"Then come and claim the vengeance you so desire."

* * *

A/N: It turns out that chapter five all by itself was the perfect length, ending at just a little past ten full pages. It initially started out with less predetermined content, but I ended up adding way more to it while also keeping it relevant to what was happening. This chapter was actually going to be even longer, featuring the battle between the Shepherds and Validar and Robin's appearance, but the pacing was feeling weird when I got to that part, so I decided to put it in the next chapter. I think that it's going to be chapter six and seven or seven and eight that will be combined instead, but we'll see how those turn out.

I actually enjoyed writing the burial part and the battle scene in this chapter, particularly the battle scene because it forced me to do some research on medieval wars. It gave me an opportunity to flesh out the mentality of the Grimleal soldiers, which we only see when we fight against Mustafa and his men in chapter 10. I was even able to brush upon the relationship between Lucina and Severa, which I expect to go into for just a tiny bit in the next chapter. For the soldiers, I ended up drawing influence from the Psycho-type enemies in Borderlands. I wanted to try and draw some direct quotes during the burial part, but in the end they didn't work, so I ended up just drawing very minor quote references, if you could even call it a reference.

But what was really interesting was how Robin turned out this chapter. At first thought I wanted to have Robin go through the fighting motions against each enemy, but that would have been very tedious and empty after a while. But after the first few kills I ended up having Robin almost enter a state of crazed bloodlust. Though it may be a strange spot in his character, think about it for a moment. Robin is exposed to mass death in the state of war and he is also Grima, though he doesn't know that yet. This is the type of setting that Grima wants to bring to the world, either by his own power or through the Risen. Finally, Grima has been steadily growing in power and is pretty much ready to be unleashed, meaning that whatever energies and presence he holds become crazed and more visible, tying back into how the Plegians are almost insane in combat. And so Robin, for just a moment, feels like he's at home in the madness of battle because the essences that describe Grima are all so close to each other - the blood, the chaos, the death, and his resurrection. In fact, I actually added the tidbit about him licking the blood off his lips after the initial draft because I wanted him to be even _more_ crazy. We get to explore a little bit more of that in the next chapter too, because it's such a crazy concept and I want to dive into it.

I wonder who reads this part. I know that I like to write it because it's like a mini-debriefing for myself, but I'm guilty of not always reading them when other authors do it.

Review time!

GuyBrush007: I know I sent you a PM, but I realize that this chapter does not answer your question, in case you haven't figured it out already. I intend to have it so that the next chapter will, however.

FireEmblemMae: I think it may be hard to spot because the description is a quote and it's not a clear romance-type story. It doesn't exactly reveal too much of what's going to happen, and if you think about it, we read and watch movies because we know a bit about their premise already. Maybe I should change the description?

FireMiner: I can see what you mean by lack of "major change". From chapter two we already know Robin rejoins the Shepherds and we discover that nothing exciting really happens in his year of self-exile. At the same time though, I don't think there is room for a whole plot change, which I'm okay with. After all, this story takes place right after chapter 21 of the game and it is more about the gut-wrenching feelings, whether it be the pain Robin leaves behind, his possible psychosis from battle, or the (eventual, and hopefully touching) reunion with Cordelia.

I do not own Fire Emblem.

And please, more comments and criticisms. I like reviews. I really do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Do not forget, Morgan," his running feet echoed across the empty halls, "Our objective is to protect Chrom and reacquire the Fire Emblem. Validar is secondary. If we can kill him, then we kill him, but do not let that be your focus unless it becomes apparent that we must. If we can take the Fire Emblem and immediately retreat, we will."

He knew that she was barely able to keep up, but at the same time he could not bring himself to pause. Chrom was near and he wanted to help as much as he could. If the lord fell while he was a hair's breadth away from the battle, then all would have been for naught.

"I will search for Chrom immediately and assist him. I want you to start searching for the Fire Emblem. Whether you find it or not, report back to me immediately. Understood?"

"Okay!"

The noise of combat was getting louder. He could start to hear familiar voices among the crowd and he felt his heart leap. Rounding a corner, he found the wide room where they were coming from, the path ending in a giant archway. Slowing down and leaning against the wall, Robin peered over to see the battlefield. Given their greater size, the Plegian forces had forced the Shepherds into a defensive position. However, he could see that the Shepherds were holding their formation well, cutting down anyone who tried to approach.

He quickly realized, however, that Chrom and Lucina were missing. Looking towards the north was a wide purple barrier. It swirled ominously, as if fed by the battle and empowered by the stench of death.

"Morgan, change of plans," he pointed towards the group of Shepherds. "You are to join the Shepherds and reinforce their position. Put up your hood and alert them to your presence by using your magic against the Plegian soldiers, then cautiously approach them. If they charge at you, lower your weapons and drop your hood. It is an Ylissean custom to do so and they will recognize it so they do not immediately strike you down. Let them know that you are there to help. If they ask more about you, tell them that you were sent by the troops outside to assist. Once the fight is over, we will search for the Fire Emblem."

"What about you, Father?" she said, taking out her wind tome.

"My part is unchanged. I need to find Chrom, and I have a bad feeling that he's stuck behind the barrier. I will see if I can pass through and assist." He drew his thunder tome. "Avoid speaking too much with anyone. If they talk to you, try to play it off as being shy. And no matter what, if you see a woman with long crimson hair, do not speak with her."

Her face lit up for a moment, "Is she-"

"Your mother, yes. Protect her as much as you can, but do not become distracted by her and do not tell anyone that you are her daughter. If you must then you must, but do not be the one who brings it up. Neither you nor the Shepherds can ill afford that in a battle like this. Once you join them, keep your hood up." He pulled the hood over her head, letting his hand fall to her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Besides, we'll have time for that after this battle."

A small smile bloomed onto her face before she turned away, slinking by the shadows of the walls. Moving towards the barrier, he did his best to examine it. It seemed to be made of some kind of smoke. But if it was as immaterial as this, why hadn't the rest of the Shepherds tried to move past it? Was it impossible for them to move through?

But the sight of it made his heart pound not out of fear, but with something deeper, as if it called to him. Raising his right arm, he stuck it out and watched as the smoke harmlessly rolled over. With a final look back at the Shepherds, Robin pushed through and his image was lost to the barrier.

* * *

When Validar stood off by himself, at the front of the altar and taunting them all, Lucina saw her father charge off to face him. The idea itself was full of folly. Not only would it expose Chrom to the other Plegian forces, but Validar's vulnerability was such a blatant trap that even she could see it.

And yet she could relate to her father's anger and rage. Here was the man responsible for everything. The summoning of Grima, the loss of Robin, and the subsequent invasions into Ylisse, this was the root of all evils. When Chrom set out from the encirclement and was separated by the foul veil, she found herself trapped with him as well.

Validar would have the pleasure of staring down the edge of two Falchions, one shared only by his son.

Perhaps it ran in the family, she thought at first.

Both Lucina and Chrom knew the standard fair when it came to fighting mages. Despite the range advantage that they had, oftentimes their spells required time to prepare. This meant that with enough speed and at the proper distance, one could rush and strike in between the casts.

Validar showed that he was no sloth in combat. Years of working with dark magic, perhaps from the day he was born, had given him the ability to summon and cast the spells with almost no openings. He was fast and his magic was strong, capable of occupying her father's blade with one hand. When she closed in, the king merely placed Chrom in her path, forcing her to pull back lest she run into her own father. Other times he simply teleported away, laughing and throwing more insults and fireballs.

It frustrated both of them to no end, something that Validar surely wanted. Still, their fatigue was wearing them down. They had lost track of how long they had been fighting, as the only things that moved besides them was the swirling barrier. Though she could hear the sound of battle outside of the wall, it was visibly impenetrable.

Sweat was matting Lucina's hair and building up on her brow. With a labored stroke, she wiped it off. Her father fared no better, sporting bruises from being thrown off his feet by Validar's intense magic. With labored breath, she struggled to wield the heavy Falchion to her shoulders.

"Out of breath so soon?" the king taunted. Though he was not without his share of injuries, many were minor. "I thought that both of you would have put up a better fight." He glared at Chrom. "And I'm especially disappointed in you, princeling. What happened to all the talk of spilling my blood?"

She could only watch her father seethe at the king. His blade was at his side, but the tip was starting to drag along the ground. In an angry roar, Chrom lifted his sword once more and charged. Lucina quickly followed after him.

Their form was sloppy and this time Validar did not bother fence with his magic. With sigils quickly forming around his hands, he sent a wave of darkness at their feet. Though Lucina tried to move out of the way, its resulting explosion still sent her crashing to the side.

When she wearily got up, she realized that her father did not. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Father!" she cried out, trying to make her way towards Chrom. He couldn't die. Not now. Not when this was their only chance to obtain the Fire Emblem and stop Grima.

Suddenly, her vision of Chrom was blocked by the Plegian King. "Going somewhere?" he quickly hurled another orb of darkness at Lucina, this time hitting her directly.

The pain was excruciating, wracking through her body. She was flung back, her Falchion flying out of her hands and clattering to her side.

She could not give up on her hope, she refused to, but she could not stop thinking about how hopeless this had become. That she had traveled back in time and still this particular world was at the doorstep of the same fate that had befallen hers.

She began to crawl. The rest of her body screamed in pain and felt sluggish, but still she put one hand in front of the other. She could not stop. She could not falter. With just one more stretch, she could reach the grip and she would be able to fight once more, one… more…

A foot came down on her hand, heavy enough to cause pain but break nothing. She clenched her teeth, biting back a scream.

"This is the end for you," Validar ominously spoke. Stepping back from Lucina's hand, he shoved her onto her side before delivering a kick to her gut.

She grunted loudly, rolling over with her hands over her stomach. She started to curl into a ball. She wanted to cry for her father, for her mother, for her sister, for Severa even. The pain was so much.

"Beg for your life, and I might spare your father's."

She could only cry out as he kicked her again, this time in the ribs, and then once more at her side. She could feel the taste of blood in her mouth, coughing it up and letting it splash onto the ground. With each labored breath, she knew that her hope was beginning to fade. If only she could gather the strength she needed to reach her sword, then there was at least some chance of success, however slim it may be.

"Are you just going to stay here, crawling on the floor?" Validar asked. His voice was bemused, waiting for a response.

She said nothing. She only continued to drag herself to her sword, ever so slowly dragging.

"If you won't say anything, then perhaps I can settle for your dying breath." Dark energies began to crackle at his fingertips as he walked to her fallen form, forming a twisted blade. Placing one foot under her shoulder he turned her body onto its back and held her down. Raising his hand, she saw his lips turn into a cruel smile. She could only hope that it would be swift.

The pain never came. A flash of lighting came from the side and struck Validar's arm. Roaring in pain, the king stumbled back as another bolt struck him, electricity arcing through his body for a short moment before he fell to the ground.

Her mouth hung wide, momentarily forgetting her pain. There were hurried footsteps to her side and she looked over.

* * *

"R…R-Robin?"

Kneeling down, he gently raised Lucina and propped him against his and arm. She winced in pain, but could not take her bewildered eyes from him. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a small flask of healing oil and pulled off the cork with his teeth before letting it drop to the ground.

"Drink," he raised the vulnerary to her lips.

"B-But how-"

"We can talk later. Drink." He slowly tipped some of the oil into her mouth, being careful to not spill any. She obliged and remained still, gulping down the liquid.

Having had them before, he knew that the results would be immediate, though it would take longer for the medicine to run its full course. "Can you stand?"

With her vigor somewhat renewed, she shakily got to her feet. Grabbing the cork, he put it back onto the flask and put it into Lucina's hands. "Go get your sword and Chrom. Give him the rest of the flask, and then pick yourselves up and hide. As soon as the barrier lowers, regroup with the Shepherds. Let me deal with Validar."

"I-I don't understand, Robin, how-" her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"I know you have a lot of questions for me," he commented, looking at Validar's fallen body with concern. "But right now, you need to protect your father, and neither of you are in shape to fight. And besides," his fist clenched, "surely you remember why I left in the first place?"

Her lips parted as if to speak but in the end she lay silent. Still, she paused before running to pick up her sword. Sheathing it, she wordlessly moved to the lord.

Gathering a ball of lightning in his hands, it was time to deal with his father. Hurling it at the fallen form, he watched as Validar teleported back from his location, placing him at opposite sides across the front of the altar.

Validar's left arm was bleeding from the shoulder, hanging limply at his side. In spite of the pain, however, Validar wore a wicked smile. "Welcome home, son."

He prepared another spell. "You are no father of mine," Robin spat, hurling the ball at Validar. "I hold no memories of you. I can only think of the joy it will bring to see you dead!"

Conjuring his own sphere of darkness, Validar threw it into the path of the oncoming missile, creating a blinding explosion. Robin shot a quick glance at Lucina and he saw her lift Chrom up to his feet and ferry him away as fast as she could. Turning back, he ran into the smoke, keeping his hand on his tome and looking for the telltale sigil of a spell. Though the smokescreen was heavy enough to prevent him from being seen, light could still pass through.

He knew that Validar wanted to kill Chrom and Lucina, as they were both wielders of the Falchion. He expected the king to teleport to them as soon as the spells collided, but instead, he remained in the same position, charging another wave of darkness to throw.

Either the spell required the use of both of his hands to be cast faster, or he was being limited otherwise. Dashing out of the smoke, Robin pulled out his sword and prepared to strike. Grimacing, Validar let the spell go, forcing him to fence with his magic once more. Their weapons met, the dark energies crackling against his blade.

"It's pointless, my son! You have come far too late! Grima's powers have slowly grown and his cup is ready to overflow! Relieve yourself of this rabble and join us for your true purpose!"

"The only purpose I have," Robin yelled, drawing his blade back, "is with the Shepherds and Ylisse! I will cut you down and end everything!" He quickly swung his sword sideways, but Validar was able to catch it with his magic once more.

"You cannot deny your blood, Robin!" Validar roared. "Your body is the product of centuries of research! The perfect form! Claim your birthright, my son, and ascend to greatness! Become Grima, the fell dragon!"

He felt himself freeze. It couldn't be true.

That was-

No!

He drew his blade back and repositioned himself, "That's impossible!" he roared, gritting his teeth. "How can I be Grima?"

Validar cruelly smiled, "Inside of you lies the dormant soul of the fell dragon. For generations, we sought to create the most pristine vessel for the dragon. We searched for the strongest lines of Grima and began to purify them. The process was long, but each step we came closer and closer. In the end, I could not inherit it and neither could my father, but you…" he trailed off, lost in his fanaticism.

"You were perfect in the most unimaginable way. Instead of us instilling you with the soul of Grima, you were born with the god inside you. The sigil on your right hand is proof of its blessing. It gives you strength unparalleled!"

His grip on his sword tightened, his knuckles turning white under his gloves. "Ever since Chrom found me, I've made all of my own choices. I stayed with the Shepherds. I created the strategies that led us to victory!" He charged at Validar again, his sword ready to stab at the king's heart. "I am me, and I choose to end you!"

Dark energies again were summoned by the Plegian king, catching Robin's blade in his hand. "You have no hope with those worshippers of Naga! Ylisse will chase you to the ends of the earth to see you slaughtered and burned! But you will see. You will understand!" To his surprise and horror, Validar raised his other hand. "Obey me, Robin!"

But something went wrong. He could see it in the king's face. The dark wisps of smoke disappeared and his blade went through. Sword met flesh and blood poured from the wound. Looking down, he saw another bloodied blade jutting out from his front. At first he thought it was the Falchion and he was joyed. But as he looked closer, he saw that it was not.

And then a voice spoke out, a voice that chilled him, a voice that he recognized as his own.

"Be still, servant. In death you strengthen me." The blade glowed darkly, a mix of pink and black, sucking away the blood that poured forth from his father in front of him.

"Yes… My lord Grima…" Validar's body crumpled and began to burn, turning into ashes among purple flames until there was nothing left, and he saw what he had hoped to never see again.

Before Robin stood his very own image, cloth and all.

The barrier began to weaken.

* * *

Though Sumia was the rightful queen of Ylisse, she held little power when she was on active duty as a Shepherd. With both the disappearance of Robin and the death of Frederick, Chrom needed to pick a successor who would lead in the retainer's place, assisting both in strategy and personal protection. Though the prince knew Sully was fully capable of performing the duties, he understood that she was quick to anger. Thus, he picked Stahl to take over the role.

All of the Shepherds knew that it was a difficult pair of shoes to fill.

Cordelia approached Chrom for the position, but he turned her down, stating that she would be unable to fulfill the duties of both the captain of the pegasus knights and maintain guard over him. She argued that there was no time to train new recruits and that Robin would have wanted it, to have her watch over the prince and his friend. In the end, the lord breathed a deep sigh, one that he had done countless times since that mission, and told her that his decision was final before dismissing her.

She had to admit that in light of the invasion and the losses among the Shepherds, Stahl was doing a good job. He took on his new responsibilities quickly and did not hesitate to make sure that the needs of all Shepherds were met to his best ability.

It was here that his leadership shined through once again. With the separation of Chrom and Lucina from the rest of the Shepherds, Stahl had quickly stepped up and barked orders, realizing that though they could not enter the barrier, neither could the Plegian soldiers. Thus, they were able to quickly form a defensive circle near the corner of the room, effectively limiting their numbers advantage. He was even able to notice a Feroxi soldier in the midst of the battle and incorporate her into the maneuver. Though their opponents were well trained, they were ultimately unable to break through the defensive line.

But it had been a long battle, and they had already been fighting for a long time before entering the tower. Their line had suffered many injuries. Lissa and Maribelle had their hands full moving between the wounded Shepherds, and Libra-

She gave a deep sigh before reaching for a flask in her pouch, emptying the oily contents into her mouth. Its taste was as ugly as the war, but the heat that it carried was gentle and she felt her sore muscles relax a bit.

Now that the fighting was finished, they were watching the barrier with trepidation. They knew it had been weakening for some time already. It was not as high as before and the heat of it not as strong. Still, it was impassable near the base.

However, they could hear the faint sound of swords clashing and a maddened voice yelling from behind it. The only people who they saw get trapped behind the veil was Chrom and Lucina. Validar didn't use a sword. This led to two possible outcomes. The first was that Chrom and Lucina were fighting each other.

The second and more plausible outcome was that someone had entered the barrier. And now that they had won the battle on their front, they could only watch and wait, though none watched as keenly as the hooded woman. They could not sit and rest, for they could not allow themselves to be slow when the wall went down. She checked her armor, making sure that the straps were still tight and searching for dents and breaks. She went over her gauntlets, checking to see that her fingers could move freely under the metal. In the end, she could only tighten and retighten the grip on her lance, hoping for a favorable outcome.

It also kept her mind occupied and away from Robin. That was not something she could afford right now.

Stahl calmly broke the silence. "So, you said your name was Morgan, right? I must thank you for your assistance."

The hooded figure flinched a little. She had been quick to join their forces and fight the Plegians. For that, Cordelia was grateful. Once the fighting had ended, however, the person had clammed up and spoke little.

"I-It was merely my duty… sir."

"Stahl."

"S-Stahl, sir."

Cordelia turned to watch the conversation, as did many of the other Shepherds.

"How is the battle outside fairing?"

"When I was ordered to a-assist you," she stuttered a little, "the Plegians soldiers had temporarily withdrawn."

"Withdrawn? Last I saw, our troops were well outnumbered. How was it possible to have forced them back?"

"The Khans from Regna Ferox led an army of reinforcements into battle." Morgan's voice rose among the murmurs, a hint of a smile on her lips, her red eyes shining warmly below her hood. "This caused confusion among the Plegians and forced them to fight a two-front battle. After the retreat, they joined forces and established a defensive line."

"The Khans had additional troops?" Stahl asked the question everyone wanted an answer to. "If they had the manpower, why didn't they provide them from the start?"

"It was a difficult decision, no doubt," she defended herself. "By not providing additional soldiers, you were initially forced to fight with a numerical disadvantage. However, by having the remaining troops join partway through this battle from the north, we would be able to raise the morale of the combined Ylissean-Feroxi forces while forcing the northern group of Plegian soldiers into a two-front fight. Once the two sides met up, the Khans would take the brunt of the defense and allow the combined soldiers time to recover. It was a brilliant maneuver."

"For the Khans, no doubt," a gruff voice said.

"Control yourself, Sully," the retainer calmly said. "Who devised this plan?"

If Cordelia questioned whether Morgan smiled earlier, there was no doubt about it now. "Why, it was devised by my-"

Her hand clapped over her mouth, horrified at what she almost said. She immediately shrunk away from Stahl.

"My…?"

Morgan pulled her hood even lower, turning her body to the side and away from Stahl. "Please, ask no more of me for now."

"Morgan," his voice was firm, "Who devised this plan?"

"Please! I was told that I must not say, not until we have won and withdrawn from the battlefield," the mage cried, "I can only say that I am on your side. Once we have won, I am more than willing to tell you everything I know, as I wish to say right now. But we cannot allow ourselves to become distracted in the heat of battle. So please, sir, relent."

Cordelia's eyes looked at the fingers holding down the hood. Its material and design seemed warmly familiar, the purple and gold colors blending to make a-

"Where did you find that cloak?" the words came out of Cordelia's mouth before she realized it, eyes still tracing the designs on the cloak.

She could feel the eyes of the Shepherds turn to her. Morgan shot a glance at her as well, but then immediately moved backwards. She did not answer her question.

"Where did you find that cloak?" She asked again, slower and louder this time.

"Cordelia, you're scaring her," Stahl warned her but she pushed on, ignoring the retainer.

"You seem to have forgotten the Ylissean customs." Her voice was sharp as she ignored Stahl, "Lower your hood."

Morgan froze, unable to say or do anything under the woman's gaze. She raised her spear and pointed it at her. "Now."

"Lower your weapon, Cordelia."

"Did you steal it from a man? Did you find it off of a corpse?"

"Cordelia!" Stahl yelled, "Lower your weapon! Now is not the time for these questions! If she says she can't say right now, then all we can do is trust what she says."

She did not turn to the retainer, her narrowed eyes never leaving Morgan. "You may have forgotten, Stahl, but I never could. I've only seen one man wear that. Lower your hood and tell me where you found my husband's cloak!"

It was a long time since she mentioned that word. No one wanted to talk about it with the war against Plegia looming over them. Everyone tried their best to console her or at least give her some space not long after the mission, but they made little headway. Dealing with death was not the same as dealing with a missing person. A portion of her had wanted to move on, but the rest of her could not look past the possibility that Robin was still out there somewhere. At best, she was able to push it out of her mind. At worst, she lay sleepless in her cold bed with tears in her eyes.

The rest of the Shepherds could say nothing as they watched the two women. On one hand, they did not want to see blows exchanged between the two, but Cordelia raised an important truth.

Only Stahl spoke. "One of the reasons why I did not question her more intently when she first joined was because of that cloak. Do not think that the Shepherds have forgotten. Do not _ever_ think that. Lower your weapon, Cordelia. This is your last warning."

"No," the hooded woman said softly. "I-I will yield," she was even quieter than before, "I see that it pains you to not know the answer. Thus, I will yield." Her hands shakily rose to her hood and slowly lowered it, revealing crimson eyes with tousled and messy red hair.

Cordelia's heart pounded. The resemblance was strong. Her spear was beginning to fall, but she tightened her grip once again. "Where did you get the cloak?"

Before she could answer, there was a surprised grunt of pain. All heads turning to the barrier, they could see that it had become opaque. To one side, they could see what looked to be Lucina and Chrom, holding each other up. Both seemed wounded, but they would live. However, Lucina was failing to restrain her father, who had dashed out of her arms only to fall onto the ground, no doubt from his injuries.

Looking at where he was moving towards, she grimaced when she still could not see through the rapidly thinning barrier.

Gaius, the one with the best pair of eyes, was first to speak, his lollipop falling from his lips. "No way…"

As soon as the smoke cleared, what she saw made her heart both flutter and twist.

There lay Robin in a slowly growing pool of his own blood as another Robin was surrounded in black and red wisps of magic.

Her lance clattered to the floor.

* * *

"The blood on your face suits you, Robin," he saw himself speak. "How was the slaughtering? The spray of their blood upon your clothes? Did you feast upon the sight and smell of it?"

He could not answer.

"Admit it. Even you enjoyed the taste of blood on your lips."

"Silence," he seethed. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The other Robin merely smiled. "You should know that already. I am Grima, and I will not allow that girl or you to prevent me from attaining my glorious form once again. There is only enough death here for one of us to become Grima, after all."

It took a moment for his mind to register what his copy said. To see his own visage so engrossed in Grima's resurrection was appalling. Drawing his sword back, he aimed a quick cut across the stomach, but his blade was stopped by the other.

"You see, Robin," his other self calmly spoke, "you and I are not that different. We look the same, we dress the same, and we fight, well, we almost fight the same. What separates you from me is a very thin veil."

"I am not you," he hissed, "and you are not me. I am not Grima!" Another swing, another block.

"You're right. You're not Grima. Not yet. But you're close. Very close." The smile never faltered. "You feel it, don't you? The want for blood and death and violence almost taking over your mind and body? That is the soul of Grima wanting to get out. His heart has been growing stronger. Have you ever wondered why you seemed to excel in combat and strategy?"

Robin pulled back, trying to gauge himself up and spot a weak point. His other self did not wait for an answer. "Because it would please Grima. And what sweet beauty it was, that we would be the Grandmaster of the Shepherds, orchestrator of a hundred thousand murders! It fits us, don't you think? A mere warrior pales in comparison when he is only responsible for his own mortality and those that he takes. And through our culling of lives, his heart strengthens, recovering from when I first traveled back after that wench. I would have become Grima sooner, but you were weak when I first tried. As a result, you lost all of your previous memories and gained some of mine. But now, all it needs is a little push, and then it will all come out."

"I would never do that!" he yelled, "Grima is a scourge upon the world, and it will bring us to ruin! I will never let myself become it!"

"That is correct. _You_ wouldn't do that," Robin hated how the smile never left. "But _I_ would. What separate the two of us are choices that we made. When you fought against the Plegians on the way into the tower, you chose to step back and pause during the mighty battle, regaining control of yourself. Though my fight was far smaller between the Shepherds and the fierce Deadlords, it was equally trying. They fought with unmatched strength, and I almost died! But with each desperate stroke of my sword, I felt a madness growing within me and I realized how to use the mark on my hand. Upon channeling my magic through it, I fell the first one. It had become so intoxicating that I chose to be lost in its power and slaughter the rest of them. They were no match for me. Once I understood my nature and saw the full scope of Grima's influence, everything clicked when Validar explained my lineage."

"Slaying Chrom with my newfound power when he least expected it was the sensible thing to do after that. He wanted to end my powers, and I couldn't have that. The Shepherds fled upon seeing their mighty leader fall at my hands, and the mouse hunt began." Robin saw himself walking towards him, sword twirling in its hand. "You've seen it in your dreams, haven't you? Have you ever wondered why you see your Shepherds slain before you one by one while you sleep? They are my memories, proof that we contain the same heart of Grima. But what you see is a little different. It's not the Risen killing them, right? I'm envious of you."

Robin's blood pounded as he charged in, his rage burning and this stomach churning. "I can't believe you would have your friends slaughtered like that!" He tried to behead himself, but his target dodged it easily. "How could you ignore all the time spent together and friendships that you had forged!"

Before he could strike again, this time it was his other self that swung first, forcing him to guard the slash. His other body leaned it and his grin widened. "I spared Cordy, though. I had saved her for last, but it would seem that your feelings for her made it impossible for me to throw away such a... such an alluring body."

"No…" he felt his vision turn red, "you…"

"I did not always visit her room, but when I did she would struggle and writhe against me all night long." He dragged out the last three words. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

In a scream of anger, Robin struck. He could see his mouth move, but he heard none of it. This image disgusted him. He felt bile rising up in his throat over how this shadow had given into the power of Grima.

He felt his sigil burn, the magic coursing through his body, the eyes glowing.

He swung his blade again and again and again. He did not care for finesse. He cared only that this image in front of him would stop speaking, his eyes blinded by rage. He did not want to stop swinging until the other Robin was nothing more than an unrecognizable mess on the ground.

It was only when he felt a cold sharp pain through his body that he realized something was wrong. Moving both hands to where the pain was, he looked down to see a broken sword in his grasp and not one but two steel blades going through his front. His grip on his weapon became slack and it fell to the ground.

The other Robin's words rung clearly. "Embrace your birthright and join me in immortality." He felt the blades twist inside of him and he gave a pained cry. "Or die." The swords were pulled out and his blood began to spill onto the floor.

The last thing he felt was his body slumping onto the ground. His vision had started to fade and he could not bring himself to rise. He could hear feet and armor moving towards him, but the footsteps started to sound further and further away.

He began to dream, his hands soaked through with the blood of the Shepherds.

The eyes on his right hand never stopped watching.

* * *

A/N: I think this is the longest chapter, ending at roughly twelve full pages. This kind of felt like a pretty straightforward chapter. I don't really know what to talk about. I mean, yeah, we jump perspectives, but that's to help flesh out the situation more and provide a bit more insight of the battle. I don't have too many thoughts to say about it. The one part that I felt most weak with was Cordelia's section, where she and Morgan butt heads for a bit. But given the setting, I really don't know what else to-

Oh yeah, GrimaRobin, the dreams, and Cordelia. I realized just how weak the scene felt in terms of presentation after my second playthrough. What they talked about was huge, and that's fine, but the way the scene played out felt weak. It's perhaps a drawback of being on a handheld, but it's still there. I guess this is an interpretation of what I wanted to happen. And again, I hint more towards what Robin's dreams are. Chances are you guys probably figured it out by now, as its not exactly hidden. But I will be fully explaining it in the next chapter.

And yes, GrimaRobin implies that he rapes Cordelia. There, I said it. There was going to be a bit more about it, but as fun as the phrase "moon blood" might be (hint: it's not) the whole topic of rape kind of deserves its own section in order for it to be approached respectably in a literary sense (shameless plug-in for _Escape_). Then I tried a "Seven" approach the idea that GrimaRobin was confused over why he didn't just kill Cordelia and be done with it. I had him copy Robin's memories, courting her, emulating all aspects of intimacy. But it messed with the pacing of the story and it created a contrasting picture with how much of a sociopath GrimaRobin is and so I left it as is.

Not to mention holy crap, rape is wrong, no one likes it, please stop, so I stopped it there. And besides, this fic isn't about rape. It's about Robin forcibly breaking ties with the Shepherds, experiencing the consequences, and discovering that he cannot sever the bonds he made with them and thus returns (and also what Grima's influence does to him, but that's more of a minor thing). It's a "Hero's Journey" type of story where no one really wins.

I also made a very small, one-word retcon that might not have even been necessary. "Demise" isn't too different from "fate", if you think about it.

I want to see more GrimaRobin fics now. I had the chance to take it somewhere in this chapter, but it would be taking away from the feel of the story. It seems to be an under-explored area, though, so I'll probably end up doing a oneshot about it later.

Review Response:

Soran Ibrahim: I like to use Vaike as a blocker early on, but that's still in chapter 4, I believe. As for how I came up with the idea, I was just youtubing around and I ended up at the theme song for the movie "True Grit". Somehow I really liked it and thought, upon hearing the chorus, "What if Robin runs away, but finds that he must turn back in the end?" And thus, this happened.

...And that's all because I only got one review.

I do not own Fire Emblem.

And once again, comments and criticisms are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Lissa and Maribelle were able to bring Chrom back to his feet with their magic, but for Robin they could only close his wounds. He breathed and sobbed and spoke and pleaded in his sleep, but he did not rise. And with Grima's return, the skies darkened. Lightning arced through the clouds and struck without prejudice, ending lives in a momentary flash of darkness. The deep thunder of each strike seemed to applaud the beast's presence.

They could not stay in the tower. They could not stay in Plegia.

They had to withdraw. They moved when the sun had yet to rise. They moved when the sun was well below the horizon. They built no fires, subsisting on cold rations. They raised no tents, instead huddling close to keep warm.

Cordelia could not bring herself to eat in their hasty retreat. At most, she could only watch the body of her husband that was tied down to the top of her pegasus, who sobbed "Cordy" over and over again, hoping that his wounds did not reopen. Morgan quietly trailed behind her, a flurry of worries going through her mind. How her father fared, how to broach the subject of her mother to her mother. She remained silent. Severa, equally shaken by the events, was perhaps the only one who could seem to do anything with her family. She convinced her mother to nibble on hard tack and sip from her canteen and she was able to at least converse with her new-found sister.

The rest of the Shepherds fared no better. Robin's return brought murmurs among them. Some saw hope, others felt only the stinging pain of his betrayal. The children, however, were the worst among them. Their minds were heavy with fear, that they would lose the parents that they fought so hard for again in the light of Grima's awakening. Those that had already lost one were doubly so.

Lucina was an inconsolable enigma in her shame. She did not show it, but he could see it. The one thing she had strived to prevent had come to pass. She had done her best to lead the children to create a better world for everyone, and yet she had failed all of them. Not to mention that with Robin's return, the whole issue of her raising her sword against him must have arisen to her mind once more.

But he, leader of the Shepherds, could not bear anything but a smile.

It was not until they returned to Ylisstol that Robin could receive proper treatment, five days after he had been wounded.

* * *

He did not recognize where he was. There was little light from a few flames, and the bed he slept on was not his own. His vision was still blurry, but he slowly blinked away at it

"It would appear that you have the blessings of Naga herself. Many men have died from your injuries, even with the help of a healer."

He tried to sit up, but his stomach was hit by a dull pain. Looking down, he saw that the top of his clothes were removed. Over his stomach was a series of bandages, matted with a little bit of dried blood at two points. He remembered the battle he had against himself and grimaced.

"You tossed and turned much in your sleep. The wounds opened up a little."

Turning his head to the source of the unfamiliar voice, his vision began to clear up. "Wh-Where am I?"

The person refused to say. Instead, they stood up and walked away. "I will let Chrom know that you are awake. Though you have mostly recovered, I suggest that you continue to rest for now."

The building was unfamiliar. The stone walls seemed cold and heartless. "Where am I?" he asked again.

"You are in Ylisstol," the voice was calm, emotionless. Turning around, the person's hand reached for the side, grasping a series metal bar and pulled, closing it over the entrance. There was a click of a key and the person walked away.

His mouth hung open. Biting back the pain in his stomach, he slowly moved himself to the iron barrier, grasping and shaking at them. Glancing around, he found himself looking down a dimly lit corridor where many similar cells stood across from him.

He was in the dungeons of the royal castle. His heart sank.

* * *

It was several hours before he heard footsteps in the corridor again. He had been lying on the wooden plank of a bed, trying to rest without sleeping. Thankfully they had put his clothes, cleaned and folded, in a pile nearby and thus allowed him to at least be somewhat presentable, though his armor and gloves were missing. He tried to occupy his mind, staying away from the bleak situation he had awoken to. Turning his head to the caged entrance, he heard the sound of a key sliding in and turning. The iron gates were opened.

"Robin."

It was Chrom. Had they been reunited under any other circumstances, he was sure that he would have smiled. Instead, wounded and caged like a convict, he could only frown over the shame he felt.

"C-Chrom…"

The lord stared at him. Robin could not bear to look at him and turned his head away. The kindness never left his eyes, even after a year of separation.

"How do you feel?" his friend slowly asked.

"Poorly," he said. "I am not only wounded, but I am held prisoner. How long have I been in here?"

"We arrived in Ylisstol two days ago, but it took five days of rushed marching to reach the capitol. As for your arrangements," the prince sighed, "it was not my decision."

Robin turned to face Chrom. "What do you mean?"

"Given the grounds of your… reprieve, the court has deemed you a war criminal, charging you with desertion."

Robin bit his lip. "I can't imagine that they are too pleased."

"Most any other soldier would have been hung by now. It is my favor and lobbying that spares you from the gallows."

A part of Robin wondered if he could even die. His travels weren't exactly easy and with his other self proclaiming him immortal, he started to understand just how he was able to survive for that long on nothing.

Chrom's lips moved, but he didn't hear what he said.

"Say that again?"

Chrom came closer. "Can you stand?"

"My wounds still hurt, but I can stand, yes."

"Stand in front of me, please."

With a wince, he swung his legs off of the wooden bed. Placing both of his feet on the ground, he carefully lifted himself up and walked over. The lord looked gave him a look over, making sure that every other part of him seemed fine.

He then straightened his back, staring him directly in the eye. "Forgive me, but I should have done this a year ago." His countenance morphed into one of anger. Pulling his body back, he balled his right hand into a fist and turned, smashing it into his cheek. Robin was immediately floored, barely catching himself before his head hit the ground. The image of the stone floor swam like ripples across a pond for a moment.

Walking around to his side, the Exalt extended an open hand to him. Robin looked at it with dazed confusion. "You might have my favor, Robin, but you most certainly deserved that." Looking up, he saw that same hint of a smile that he wore a year ago, when Chrom turned his head around and walked back to the camp.

The pain on his cheek felt different than the one on his stomach. That one felt sore, painful, and sharp. It was probably going to help keep him up at night.

The pain on his cheek was warm and familiar, like soup on a winter day.

He put his hand into Chrom's and let the lord help pull him up.

"What made you want to return, Robin?" the lord asked the question that was on his heart, his smile widening. "What caused you to change your mind?"

Because he missed his wife, longing for her embrace. Because he missed Severa, both of them.

Because he missed Chrom and the friendship they shared.

"Because in spite of the dangers I presented," Robin replied, his lips turning up, "I could not keep myself away from my closest friend when he needs all the support he can get."

* * *

Time passed slowly when he was alone. His only visitor was the healer, who merely checked the progress of his wound before giving him a perfect bill of health and never coming back. Chrom, busy preparing his case for him in court, was only able to sparingly help by delivering his meal to him. It was the only way he could tell that time had passed, as there were no windows for light to enter through.

He wanted to ask how the other Shepherds were doing, particularly Cordelia. But he could not bring himself to ask. It felt out of place for him to be worried about them, considering he was the one who deserted.

And so, he was left to his own devices, particularly that of his sigil. He had seen it on other Plegians over the course of many conflicts. Unlike theirs, which was almost always outlined in black, his was purple. It looked like it was more than just a tattoo, as if instead of being inked into his body it was coming from underneath his skin.

He had felt the mark burning on his hand when he faced off against himself, but it had since then fallen dormant. Sitting up, he brought his right hand out in front of him, staring at the accursed tattoo. The eyes seemed to follow him ever so slightly as he turned his wrist. The color shimmered in the low light from the corridor, though the hues itself seemed to dance away on its own accord.

His other self mentioned that he drew strength from it by channeling magic through the sigil. Intoxicating strength. It sounded like it had been dormant within the mimic and awoken in that battle with those he called the Dread Lords. Then, by channeling magic, he was able to use its power to slay his foes but became lost to it.

Robin grimaced. He recalled his hand burning at times prior to facing off against the other Robin. A momentary flare of pink and black seemed to come out but never stayed, encasing his strike with more power than he knew he had. He wondered if he was seeing things at first, but it was always a post-battle reminder. His adrenaline pushed out the fact that it had happened, focusing on his survival. He had asked around if anyone else had seen it, but none said they noticed.

It should stay as a momentary thing. He sighed and looked back up, his hands falling into his lap. All he could do was-

Wait.

He hesitantly brought up his hand again, staring hard at the sigil. Something about it was off. They stared at him, never seeming to break eye contact with him.

The top left eye blinked.

He let out a yell, his heart pounding. His breath came fast. What-

How-

release me

It was a low hiss at first.

No, impossible. A thousand hoarse and maddening whispers filled his ears. His hands flew to cover them, but the voices persisted.

TaSTe tHEir FeaR

No.

He looked at the sigil again. All eyes looked at him, their maddening gaze blinking, and each iris a portal leading to darkness. His hand scratched hard at his sigil, peeling away the skin and watched as blood slipped out. Even among the red flesh, the eyes persisted, growing larger and larger.

**Eat their flesh**

No.

He could see nothing else, only the bloody purple sigil. He scratched harder.

_Drink their blood_

No-no-no-no!

From the sides of his vision, dark tendrils began to come in from the long shadows.

**_FEAST ON THEIR HEARTS_**

NO!

RELEASE ME

NO…

There was another voice, concerned and screaming, but the words were drowned out by his. The fibers curled around him, swathing his arms and fingers, pulling them away and holding him down.

NO…

NO…

NO!

He saw them going over his eyes. Pausing, they turned downwards and bore into them and he screamed.

* * *

He awoke with a gasped breath. The first thing that he noticed was that the voices and tendrils were gone. The shadows were harmless to him. Had he been dreaming? Was he still in the dungeon? A faint clinking of chains told him that he was. But something was different. The shadows of the iron bars in front of him were at a different angle. He tried to push himself up.

Instead he rudely discovered that each hand was chained to the wall behind him, the design keeping them apart from each other. He did not remember these cuffs in his previous cell. His right hand was lightly bandaged and his left fingertips were coated in dried blood.

"Feeling better, Robin?" It was the Exalt's voice. Turning towards the source, he saw Chrom sitting in a chair off to the side.

"Chrom… did something happen?"

"You were screaming," Chrom slowly said, "clawing madly at the sigil on the back of your right hand. We tried to restrain you, but in the end we had to use magic to put you to sleep. You would have torn your hand off otherwise."

"… So…" Robin tried to speak, but found it difficult, "you know what this mark represents, do you not?" He had to have known. He had run across Plegians with the same mark, after all.

"… Lucina told me about its significance."

His head hung in shame. "Forgive me, Chrom. Since my return, I fear I have only been a burden."

"You are too hard on yourself," his voice was forced to smile. "I am told that had you not arrived, Validar would have killed me and Lucina."

Validar.

"Chrom," Robin started slowly, "did you see how I was felled?"

The lord was silent at first, breathing slowly. "When Lucina roused me, I saw you in meted combat against yourself. I could not hear what you two were saying, but after some time you lost all control."

He remembered that very well. It burned away at him, that his love for Cordelia was tainted by Grima's want for death and destruction. In his dreams, he wished that she would be finally given peace, hoping that his hand would end her torture, and yet it was his own hand that spared her out of the misery her death would bring to him. He cried much in his sleep, but it was always Cordelia's fate that hurt him the most. Oh, that she would have died in the field of battle, for it would have given Robin comfort that she was spared of a far worse fate at his hands. And yet such a thought brought him to heartbreak.

"And then?" his voice waivered.

"Your shadow fought you with two blades with ease. After he tired of the farce, he broke your sword and stabbed you with both. And …"

Robin both feared and knew what Chrom would say. "He became Grima, right?"

"Yes." There was a short silence. "Robin, I know what you are thinking. But you-"

He felt his right hand clench. "Did we acquire the Fire Emblem?"

"Robin, listen-"

"Did we acquire the emblem, Chrom?" Robin screamed, his arms shaking against the chains.

"Robin!"

"Did we fulfill our objective?" his voice was heaving and his breath rapid, "Answer me!"

"…We did. As soon as your other self started to change its form, Morgan dashed off to find it. Basilio carried you out and we made our retreat."

"… Then you have all you need," Robin spoke quietly, his body becoming still, "You can perform your Awakening Ritual and destroy Grima." His looked to the side in disdain. "Leave me here to rot." He wanted to ask about Cordelia again, but he stayed silent.

The lord said nothing, merely staring before getting up and walking towards him. He wanted to hide, to shrink away and disappear forever. Chrom slipped out a key and undid his cuffs. Putting it away, he then brusquely stood him onto his feet, a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin," his voice was louder, "the first time was for me. This one is for you."

Once again, Chrom pulled his arm back before putting his body into the punch.

Once again, the tactician was floored, falling onto his back.

"I said it a year ago and I'll say it again." Chrom's voice echoed through the dungeons. "You have constantly proven that you are capable of leading an army to victory, something that I don't have a talent for." The lord extended his hand again. "You are right where you belong and I need you now more than ever."

Robin looked at his hand, as if wary of grasping it. "You are the fell dragon, Grima. There is no denying it. But to me," he could hear Chrom's smile again, "you are a Shepherd before anything else, and you are my dearest friend."

After a moment's hesitation, Robin looked at his right hand. One of the bandages had started to unravel and he removed the cloth. Grima's mark was still there, standing over scarred flesh, but it no longer moved. The voices were gone and the shadows played no tricks.

His right hand reached out and the lord slowly helped lift him to his feet before pulling him into an embrace, holding him like a brother.

"Welcome back, Robin. I've missed you." Breaking away, Chrom pulled out a different key, placing it into Robin's palm with a knowing smile and clapping him on the shoulder.

"I think you know where this key leads to."

* * *

The quarters that Chrom had given to Cordelia and Robin were not much. The main door opened to a wide room with a desk in one corner, a bed in the other, and a table in the center. There was a private bath as well as a smaller room to the side with a small window, which was given to the young Severa when she was born. It was small, but cozy for the family at the time. When the older Severa joined, she had asked for her own room in the Shepherd barracks.

Over the course of the year, she had come to dislike the room. Where Cordelia had once called it home, it reminded her too much of Robin and the memories they had shared here. The only reason why she did not request a move was because Robin had been deemed missing. Perhaps a part of her had hoped that Robin would come back, and she wanted to have him in the room again.

And now he was and she should have been ecstatic, except that Robin had been seriously wounded and Chrom barred her, or any Shepherd for the matter, from seeing him immediately upon their return to the capitol. When she saw the lord put Robin in the dungeons, she was furious over the matter but at the same time understood why he had to be down there. That was four days ago.

It did not help that the Exalt had told both her and Severa that it was wisest to stay inside and that their meals would be delivered. Not only did this bore her to pieces, this gave her mind ample opportunity to drift about. She wondered if Severa was okay, being alone in the Shepherd barracks with Robin's return. She wondered how Morgan was faring, considering that not only was she a new recruit, but the context made it clear that she was also their child. She would have to apologize for raising her spear at her later.

But she thought most about Robin and why he cried. It had started almost a year ago, not long after Validar had controlled him to steal the emblem. He had wept in his sleep, face wracked in inconsolable grief. She held him close, doing her best to provide him with comfort in some way, but it hurt her to see him so broken. He did not sleep the next night, and the day after that he was gone. Now that he had returned, she saw that his condition did not change. He started to cry not long after he had fallen, and he cried hardest when he was secured to her pegasus during their march, only able to sob out her name, Cordy, when he wasn't begging for whoever it was to stop. All she could do was squeeze his hand as they moved, hoping that it would end. It would take two days for him to fall still in his rest and finally allow Lissa to at least give him some water.

There were rapid, pounding footsteps echoing in the hall outside her quarters. It was becoming late and she had prepared to sleep, sitting on the edge of the bed in a simple nightgown and ready to blow out the last candle. It couldn't have been the maidservants, as they did not visit chambers at this hour and they were often more composed. It stopped outside her door. Before she could reach for the lance she kept in the room, she heard the sound of a key turning in place and the door flew wide open.

In a moment, the intruder locked eyes with her. Her heart leaped into her throat as she traced the purple and gold robes in the dim light. Her eyes fell upon two holes in it, remnants of the wound and signs of how she almost lost him forever.

Robin choked out the words, "Cordy…"

The last time she heard that name spoken to her, she was standing on top of a hill, afraid that she would never see Robin again.

She ran to him and threw her arms around his body. His own hands circled around her and after a moment thought no more of restraint, bringing her as close as possible to him. He started to sob.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

She stretches her arm out to close the door before she began to stroke his back. Her own eyes started to water. "Please, Robin, no more tears." She tried to twist herself into him, craving his contact. "You've cried so much already." He tried to slow his breaths, hoping it would calm him. "You cried on the night after you were controlled by Validar, you cried when we brought you back to Ylisstol, and now you cry in my arms. What is it you see in your dreams that hurts you so?"

His body stiffened a moment before holding onto her even tighter. He said nothing, but the cries came back.

"Please, Robin," she held back a sob, "What do you see that makes you inconsolable? I don't want to see you like this anymore."

She led him to the bed, sitting beside him as he slowly told her everything. That he saw the Shepherds die at his hands, Chrom, Stahl, everyone. That he was Grima and those were the memories of the other Robin. That every night he rest, he saw the visions and how hers was always the worst. That though Chrom said otherwise, he was afraid how he could easily turn and see his dreams come true.

But most importantly, that he was afraid of hurting her. She was spared from death only to face a fate worse than it, he said. The other Robin locked her away and would force himself upon her, twisting the feelings that they shared for each other into its own damnable practice as she struggled and writhed and screamed and moaned against him. Every night he wanted to end her life but it would bring unimaginable heartbreak to him, and thus she continued to live.

She didn't like it, not only her fate but more importantly how even the thought of its possibility stood in between the two of them. He was afraid of her, for her. She pulled at his right hand, causing Robin to flinch. But she was firm and eventually he relented.

She had seen the mark before. It was on his hand when they first met in the mountain pass, and it was still there when he slipped the ring onto her finger. It was always a part of Robin to her, not a part of Grima. Raising it to her lips, she softly kissed it before holding it against her cheek. Her face burned at the contact and she closed her eyes for a moment, relishing in its comforting heat.

She wanted more.

"C-Cordy…"

"From the day I first met you, Robin, you have had this mark," she sent a heated gazed into his eyes, "To me, you have always been Robin, and this has always been a part of you. I understand that you fear what may happen, that you will lose control. I will be responsible for that," she climbed onto his lap, looking at him. "I will not let you turn into Grima, for your own sake."

She brought his hand to her lips again, this time opening them and softly dragging the tip of her tongue across the eyes of the sigil and Robin drew a soft hiss. Then, guiding his hand, she brought it over to the strap of her nightgown, sliding each from her shoulders one after the other before pulling the garment off with relative ease.

It left her with nothing. He stiffened and she smiled.

Letting go of his hands, she placed hers against his chest. She would show him that she wasn't delicate, that she could handle whatever was inside of him, that she killed men for a living and she could kill him too. "Be rough," she whispered, "like in your dreams. I won't break. Not if it's with you. Just promise me one thing," she said, placing her hand softly onto his cheek, thumbing away the drying tear streaks.

"No more tears, Robin," she said softly. "No more tears for Grima."

* * *

A/N: This chapter certainly took me longer than the others to write. It's pretty heavy on Robin's point of view until we get to Cordelia, but it kind of felt necessary. There was a lot about Robin coming to terms with what being Grima meant as well as exploring the sigil. But more importantly, we see a reunion between him and Chrom and then him and and Cordelia. It feels more like the first step in reuniting and reintegrating as opposed to a one-time thing, not to mention that Lucina, Severa, and Morgan still need to meet him. I was originally going to have more content in this chapter, but I felt that this was a perfect point to end on, thematically. We have Grimadness settling in on Robin, Chrom re-extending his friendship, and Cordy and Robin banging like bunnies.

Also, the whole reunion with Cordelia was going to play out differently. It was originally going to have Chrom going over casualties and Robin breaking down because he's not sure if Cordelia is on the list. Then he takes the proverbial blindfold off of him and there she is, safe and sound with the rest of his family. But the problem with it is that Chrom would not willingly put Robin into such a state of pain. I was going to have the court order it, but then that counters my initial idea of how Chrom got Robin out of court in the first place by the political equivalent of brute force. Plus it seemed awkward and I had no real idea on how to get the kids out of the way so Cordelia could focus on why Robin cries. Thus it was mostly scrapped and changed to this.

Speaking of banging like bunnies, I was a little worried about how it would lead up to sex. If Robin went ahead and explained the dreams straight out in dialogue, it just felt weird. But since I could skip it, it allowed me to focus on his greatest fear, of becoming lost and raping Cordelia, which had put him into a mindset where Cordelia was fragile and he became afraid of himself. This allows Cordelia to once again not only confirm that Robin is Robin, and that his fears of becoming Grima and committing atrocities would be taken care of. Then she allows herself to make her moves on him to show just how tough she is. I'm actually really glad how the last few page or so played out. It didn't feel forced and it was a powerful moment between the two.

Besides, I like writing sexy things. I also seem to enjoy writing Robin as an inconsolable cry baby. QQ more, Robin, QQ more. I suppose it's fitting, though. After all, the other title I was going to use (and kind of want to now) was "Tears of Grima".

Review Response:

AbyssOfMemories: We're going to see a little more of Lucina interacting with Robin and more Grimadness (this is actually a surprisingly fun word to say), or at least Lucina in general. It's hard not to bring her up when she's one of the reasons why the story exists as it is in the first place. As for all those interesting aspects, about half of them probably weren't there when I first started writing chapter one. They just seemed to fit and flow well with what's happening in the story. And yes, I do enjoy Robin x Cordelia, although I'm honestly stuck with a three-way tie in terms of an OTP for mRobin.

OneShotMasta: Don't miss. Your namesake is at stake here. But I'm glad you like it.

GuyBrush007: I really wonder if anyone else caught onto the whole dreams thing. Like I said, the clues are there as to what he sees, but this and the previous chapter finally lay it all out in case it still wasn't clear.

Soran Ibrahim: It seems that I update roughly once a week. I do enjoy writing, after all, and I really enjoy exploring the idea of Grimadness (cue Borderlands 2 psycho song). I expect to go into more character building for some of the Shepherds, especially in the next chapter, but it will probably be minimal. As for your playthrough, the game is balanced around pair-ups, so definitely use them to your advantage. Even as a seasoned FE player, I was having a considerably hard time until I started using pair-ups.

I do not own Fire Emblem.

As usual, reviews are always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

When Robin slept, he had grown accustomed to the fact that where he laid his head to rest was not where he would awake in. There had been times where his body fell down in a lush meadow during a warm night to awaken in the harsh Feroxi cold, almost blanketed by a layer of snow. And then he would push himself up before he marched again.

So when he awoke to find himself at the reassuring side of Cordelia, his pillow dry, he breathed a sigh of relief. Lifting himself to a sitting position, he looked around the room. It hadn't changed much from when he last saw it. His eyes fell upon the door leading to young Severa's room, and he felt a small smile crawl onto him.

There was a soft groan from the side as Cordelia dragged him back down under the blankets and proceeded to drape her body over him. Warmth and crimson locks spilled generously over him.

He sighed. A hand went to stroke her hair before it settled on the back of her shoulder. "Cordy."

"No." She tightened her hold around him, arms snaking around his chest. Her head lay over his beating heart.

"Cordy, we need to get up." Though she prided herself as being one of the first to awaken and be prepared for the day ahead of her, she was always slower to rise after a bout of intimacy. Eventually, they turned it into a game of sorts, and it was a long time since they had played.

"No." She would also be childish and clingy.

"We both have things we need to take care of, Cordy," it was difficult to sound bothered when he did not want to rise from bed either. She merely curled her body over him, using as much of her weight as possible to keep him down.

"No."

He figured he would let her win this time, but after they put on some clothes, at least.

A soft voice came from the other side of the room. "Daddy?"

Turning to the side, he caught a quick glimpse of the young Severa before she dashed over and latched onto him. That part of her probably came from Cordy. The young girl laughed as Robin held her close to him, an excited ball of energy that could have only been matched by Nowi. Almost immediately the young girl started to cry, asking her mother why she was crying, confused as she wasn't sad or hurt.

"It's because you're happy, Severa," he said to her, "It's perfectly fine to cry if you're happy, right?" He looked over to Cordelia, a wide smile on his face.

"Of course, Robin," she smiled back, "there's nothing wrong with crying if you're happy."

* * *

A knock on the door from the maidservants eventually pulled the family from their reverie. Telling his daughter to ask them to hold a moment, Cordelia hastily tossed on her nightgown while he buckled his pants and threw on his shirt and cloak. Once the two were ready, he moved to the door and was greeted with the smell of a hot breakfast and he realized how hungry he was, having dashed off as soon as Chrom had given him the key. They also told him that the lord wished to speak with him in his study after they had finished eating and that Cordelia was to join them for dinner that night.

Though his wife was reluctant to have him go, he knew he had to leave. He had been meaning to ask Chrom something for a while now. Finishing his meal, he put on the rest of his attire before giving his wife a soft kiss on the lips, telling her that he would see her again soon. Winding his way through the corridors, he was glad to see that much of the royal castle was still as he remembered it. Finally, he arrived at a pair of double doors. He gave a quick set of knocks.

"Come in, Robin." It had been a long time since he heard that line.

Pushing the doors open, he walked inside. The bookshelves were lit by the sun peering in from a window to the side. In the back of the room was a banner with the mark of the Exalt on it. "You wished to speak with me, Chrom?"

The lord smiled briefly from behind his desk, "Yes, please takes a seat," he pointed to a chair in front of him and Robin sat down. "There is no doubt that you and your wife still have much to catch up over. I do not intend to keep you long, Robin, though we have much to discuss." Chrom leaned forward, putting his arms on the table. "First, I want to know what you did during the year you were absent."

He should have expected at least that much. "A debriefing, then?"

"I suppose that is not far from the truth. I am curious as to where you have been and what you have done."

"I'll be frank, Chrom. Aside from a quick strategy meeting with Khan Basilio about six days after leaving, there wasn't much."

"Six days?" the lord looked at Robin, "How did you get from southwest Ylisse to the Arena of Regna Ferox in six days? You couldn't have used the main roads either, as the risk of being found would have been too great. Not to mention that you took almost nothing with you in terms of supplies."

"You are right about the roads. I marched day and night without rest and barely ate. There was a river for me to replenish my water supplies, but that was the only stop I took. When I arrived at Regna Ferox, I explained to them what your most probably line of action would be to Khan Basilio. You would lead a failed campaign to stop Validar and be forced to lick your wounds while also fighting off Plegian invasions. Then some time would pass before you tried again, this time gathering larger forces. Then I… traveled."

"Traveled?"

"It's difficult to say," Robin said sheepishly. "Basilio offered me supplies and I took my leave. I wandered for a long time until I collapsed. Then when I awoke, I was not where I had fallen. I didn't want to sleep because I had to keep walking. I didn't want to..." he took a gulp of air. He would have to explain that to him later. "I didn't want to dream. And it continued for roughly a year. I would walk until I could walk no longer, then I would collapse and reawaken elsewhere. If I was tired beyond reason, I found that while I must have still dreamed, I recalled nothing of it."

Chrom stared intently at Robin. "I will not ask nor will I wonder why your location changed each time you fell asleep. However, why did you fear dreaming?"

Robin took a deep breath, gently letting it out. "Prior to Validar controlling me, my dreams were fine. Some were unpleasant, but not unbearable. But after the particular event, my dreams were flooded with nothing but the death of the Shepherds. One by one, I would watch as each of us would be cut down. But the worst was that it was me. It was always me killing them. And that… that was something I could not bear to experience on a nightly basis."

The lord was silent, his eyes falling onto his desk. "Did you see me in there?"

Robin nodded, hoping that Chrom did not ask how it happened.

"…I know I asked you this last night, but at what point did you decide come back to the Shepherds?"

He breathed a sigh of relief he did not know he was holding. "Not too long ago, Lady Tiki had apparently… found me," there was no easier way to describe it. "I collapsed and when I awoke, Tiki was there. She told me how you stood no chance of defeating Grima alone, and that if we are to stop the fell dragon, I must return. Not long after she left, I met Morgan. Seeing how she was my daughter, I knew that I had to come back. We moved to the arena and met with the Khans just a day before they were planning to march out with extra reinforcements. From there, you should know the rest."

"I see…" he trailed off, pulling a piece of paper from his desk. "After you escaped, Stahl and Sully told me that your footsteps led into the forest, not away from it. But at the same time, we were unable to spare the resources to search for a body, nor conduct a full investigation. We were forced to put you down as a missing person."

He slid the document over to Robin. At the bottom of it was Chrom's signature and the family mark. "This paper here will legally bring you back as a live being, as well as acquit you of all charges. You may want to hold onto it for now."

Robin nodded, folding the piece of paper and putting it away in his cloak. He took a quick breath and spoke. "Chrom, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Speak, Robin. You have nothing to fear from me."

The tactician's eyes fell for a moment, having difficulty meeting the lord's gaze. "If I am to once again plan strategy for the Shepherds, I need to know our current status. I need to know who is with us and… and who has moved on."

This time it was Chrom who breathed a weary sigh. His head turned down and it was as if he had aged instantly.

"Please, Chrom. I need to know." He needed to know who died because of him.

"Anna left us the day we returned to Ylisstol after you deserted, choosing to end her contract. But the first to die was Frederick."

Robin's eyes closed and he felt his mind turn to his dreams.

The man who had initially been so wary of him was also the most duty-bound. As the one who led the rear guard, he was kept alive. Tortured for several hours for information, the steadfast retainer said nothing. With the Plegians finally losing patience, he was stripped of his armor and anything of value before he was left to the wyverns. When they were done, only the blood on the ground indicated that a man once proudly stood there.

"After that, Yarne and his father Kellam died defending Ylisstol from the first attack."

The fight for the capitol was fierce. The Plegian soldiers marched against the Ylissean troops, engaging in an open field not far from the entrance. Though they were able to achieve victory in direct combat, at one point the right wing was flanked. Attempting to fall back and regroup, Yarne was shot in the head by an arrow, dying instantly. Seeing his son killed, Kellam refused to continue with his retreat, instead defending the ground where his son lay. When the battle was won, his shining armor was stained red. Finally visible to all Shepherds, he slumped to his knees and succumbed to his wounds. The heavy suit did not fall over, its weight and shape becoming an upright tomb until the Shepherds had come to claim the bodies.

"Miriel… Poor Donnel has to take care of both Laurents without her." Robin's heart wrenched at how Chrom said the names. Each person was a stab in both of their hearts. Neither looked at each other, but he could feel the pain. Standing up, he slowly walked to the window, looking out at the city. It seemed so removed from everything around it.

"And Virion… gods, Cherche, she… she'll never …"

He closed his eyes again. The knight of Roseanne would never raise the young Gerome of this time, robbed of her opportunity at motherhood.

"Who else has died?" it hurt him as much as it hurt Chrom to answer, but he continued.

"Libra was next."

The kindhearted healer was part of a dispatch force led by the prince to try and reclaim Southtown. They were ambushed and Libra pushed Nowi out of the way of a flying axe. He fell down, his lifeless body crumpling onto the ground.

"… And then Teach. His last words to me…"

The Southtown operation went sour, with the lord injuring his leg and being unable to walk. The rest of his troops dead and dying, Chrom and Vaike had holed up on the rooftop of the inn, separated from the rest of the Shephards. Wounded but capable of flight, Nowi had gone to grab Sumia and Cherche from Ylisstol as quickly as she could, carrying Ricken with her. The entrance was barricaded, but it would not hold for much longer with the horde of Plegians pushing against it. Knowing that the flight to and from the capitol would take at least an hour even at top speed, Vaike grabbed his axe and prepared to leap down and fight. The injured lord tried to stop him, but the fighter was determined.

"It's okay," he said, his confident smile glowing, "Teach will always be watching, whether it's down here or from the stars. Just carry the torch where the Vaike can see it, Chrom."

For who knew how long, Chrom was forced to listen in agony as Vaike yelled his lines at the top of his lungs. When Sumia and Cherche finally came, he roared for them to pull Chrom out and leave. The lord kicked and screamed, telling them to turn around and extract the fighter. Seeing the turmoil and recognizing that the risk was too great, however, Vaike smashed the inn doors open, letting them chase after him as he knew the risk of trying to rescue him was too great. Once as many Plegians were inside as he could fit, he swung his axe at the pillars of the building, bringing the roof down upon all of them.

Silence filled the room. He heard a shaky breath from Chrom, no doubt remembering the faces and voices of those who were gone.

"I pray that is all, Chrom?"

"Yes, that is all."

He took a deep breath as he continued to look out the window. Chrom let out a sniffle, something Robin had only heard the lord do when the young Lucina was first born.

"It would appear that both of us have paid a heavy price," Robin finally said.

"The day we were forced to leave Frederick behind to protect the rest of us was the day we realized we were no longer invincible, that we were merely men and women at arms without you. You left everything to protect me," Chrom weakly uttered, "but I could not protect our fold like you could."

Robin felt the lord's stare go to the back of his head. "Robin… now that you know of the dead Shepherds and with Grima's awakening, I have a difficult question of my own. No matter your response, the answer will not cause me to anger, but I ask that you speak truthfully."

The tactician took a breath, steeling his nerves.

"Do you regret your decision to leave?"

He knew Chrom would ask that question. "When you found me outside of Southtown, I woke up with no memories, no citizenship, no customs, and no loyalties. But what I saw when we defended the village was a leader that I wanted to serve with my all. A leader I could not allow myself to strike down. I do not regret my decision, despite the cost. Though the outcomes are endless like grains of sand, my fealty to you was what I valued above all."

His gaze extended to the skies. "I know that had I stayed, maybe they would still be alive. Maybe Grima would never have come back. Maybe I would have never been controlled in the first place. But I gladly trade all my maybes for the absolute certainty that you still stand, and that is enough."

"I will not deny, however, that my heart aches over the loss."

"…Thank you, Robin," Chrom said amidst slow tears. "Do not leave me again."

"Of course, Chrom. I will only leave when I draw my last breath."

A single tear of his own threatened to slide down his cheeks in the sunlight. He quickly wiped it away from his eyes and bit his lip, grimacing.

No more tears. He promised Cordy that.

He changed the subject. "Chrom, what do you know about the term 'Deadlords'?"

* * *

Finally being allowed out of the room, dinnertime could not have come sooner for Cordelia. The entire room had been stifling until last night, and even then she was waiting for the chance to go about and actually do something. Strapping on her armor and boots, she strode out the door with the young Severa holding her hand, looking forward to seeing the rest of the Shepherds and especially her family.

Cordelia knew that Robin's integration back into the Shepherds was going to be a bumpy road. There were many among the Shepherds that were missing. Some were glad that Robin was back, that there would be no more deaths among them. Others felt conflicted, seeing both sides of the drawn lines and understanding that there was no clear answer. Still others viewed him with distaste, abandoning them when they needed his help the most.

When she entered the mess hall, Severa and Morgan had quickly rushed over to her side to greet her after the forced seclusion. Morgan was able to distract her from the thoughts of Robin rejoining the Shepherds as she laid question after question down on her. She was afraid that her food would become cold before she finished, but at the same time she could not help but entertain her new daughter.

At least until a particular question came up. "Mother," she turned around to see a concerned Morgan, "how did you acquire that bruise on your neck? I have not seen you on the training grounds and this looks fresh."

She felt a mix of pride and embarrassment, her cheeks burning a little bit. Before she could say anything, however, Severa quickly leaned over, pulling her sister's attention to the side. After a very quick set of hushed whispers and an obscene hand gesture Morgan clammed up with a tiny "oh", her ears brighter than her red hair.

"Not in front of your younger self, Severa," a voice came from their side. Spinning around, she watched Robin quickly slide his plate of food onto the table before Morgan and the young Severa almost threw themselves at him.

"Father, I'm so glad that you've recovered! Are you here to join us for dinner?" Morgan excitedly asked, forgetting her embarrassment from before.

"Aren't you going to say hi to your favorite daughter?" The older one quipped with a poorly hidden smile, watching from her seat.

"Now, now, Severa, I'm sure you're familiar with the idea that waiting makes the reward better. If you give me your slice of eel pie, however, perhaps I could forgo the notion," he said, all the while smiling away at his family. Robin hadn't lost his touch when dealing with the older one.

"Fine, but only if you trade me your dessert."

"A done deal," he said, letting go of Morgan and tightly hugging Severa, who barely reciprocated it.

"Father, you're embarrassing me."

"I love you too, Severa,"

Cordelia watched as the eldest daughter's face burned pink. As Robin let go and returned to his plate, he passed Severa his dessert, but did not take his portion of the trade. "What about me?"

"Merely saving the best for last," he said, slipping into the chair next to her. His arm snaked around her waist and gently pulled her towards him before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I hope your day had gone well."

"Better now that you're back." She returned the kiss to Robin. Severa rolled her eyes and looked to the side, but did not bring her attention back to the table. Instead, her half of a smile disappeared, leaving a frown in its place.

Noticing this, the rest of the family followed suit, tracing their eyes to Lucina.

Any particular joy that Cordelia had felt was dulled. Granted, Robin had come back and was in one piece. By all means she should forget the whole turmoil caused by her. Lucina's intentions were not out of pure hate and she understood that what she had done was wrong in a sense. Still, though, she found her gaze hardening at the sight of Chrom's daughter. More than once had she cursed her name, and she was sure that for all the effort Severa put into maintaining her aloofness, there was no doubt that her daughter had difficulty facing her as well.

The impact the young woman had on his family was not missed by Robin. His countenance steeled as he let go of Cordelia and turned his body to face her.

"Hello Lucina." His voice echoed across the now silent mess hall.

The princess said nothing, only staring back at the man. With a quick breath, she removed the glove from her left hand and let it fall to the ground between them. Robin did not stoop to pick it up, only looking at the young lord. Finally, he turned away from her and started to eat.

"Why do you wish to duel me?" he asked, cutting his food into smaller pieces.

"Meet me at the training fields tomorrow at noon."

"Why?" he curtly asked. "I have neither obligation nor reason to meet with you tomorrow, as I have not touched your glove, nor do I have any particular motivation to duel you. Besides, I have work to do."

"I wish to test your ability in combat."

"Test me?" the tactician took a bite and chewed slowly. Why would Lucina seek to test his abilities in combat? And why would she publicly issue a duel? No doubt the same questions were running through Robin's mind. "Surely you recall how I intervened for you and your father. Wouldn't that be enough?" She decided to remain silent, waiting to see the situation unfold.

"Yes, and I recall you almost dying because of it," the young woman growled.

"And despite that, you and I are alive because of him," Chrom stood up from where he sat and crossed his arms. "I will not allow this duel to take place." He remembered what happened last time, and would not allow it to repeat itself.

"Peace, Chrom," Robin merely continued to eat. It was as if he did not care about what was happening at all.

"Robin, she-"

"Peace." The lord closed his mouth, but stared at both of them. "I recall exactly what happened, and it confuses me. What do you prove if you best me in this duel? That my swordsmanship is inferior to yours, as it has always been? Are you seeking to prove that I am weaker than you in that respect?"

That was a lie, and Cordelia knew it. The last time the two raised a blade against each other was in a training session when Robin had only started to perfect his swordsmanship. Robin could probably hold his own against her now.

Regardless of what the truth was, he made it sound like Lucina was challenging him in a shameful manner, and she knew it too. Her hands balled into fists. "Just be there. " Cordelia watched as she stormed out of the room.

Robin merely continued to eat, the glove untouched and ignored.

So much for having dinner with the family.

* * *

Cordelia had begged him not to go that night. She held and pleaded with him and hit and yelled at him, anything she could think of to try and stop him, but she knew that he would go, regardless of whether he picked up the glove or not. In the end she locked herself away in young Severa's room, refusing to come out until it was morning. Robin did not seek to argue with her during the entire time, only waiting until her anger had run its course. He knew that his words would bring little comfort and that inside she worried for him.

When she came out of the room, he merely held her close to him as she twisted into him like she always did. "Prepare your things and come with me," he whispered into her ear. "I never said I was going to go alone, after all." That was all she needed to hear as she strapped on her armor and they made their way to the training field.

He was not surprised to see the Shepherds waiting. Lucina stood at the center of the ring and Chrom stood at the side of it, no doubt expecting to jump between the two should anything dangerous arise from this. He could see Severa and Morgan inside the crowd, but it appeared as though they were unable to convince Lucina to call off the duel.

"Are you ready, Robin?" she said to him.

"Ready for what? I am merely strolling through the grounds with my wife. I was unaware I was needed for something." He continued their walk together.

"You haven't forgotten about your duel with me, have you?"

"I have not touched your glove. It still lies in the mess hall. Didn't you see it this morning?" It was a half-truth of sorts. After the Shepherds had cleared out after breakfast, he bribed Gaius with some preserved peaches to hide it for him in one of Sumia's thirty seven volumes of "Tales of a Bloodthirsty Falcon Knight".

"Do you fear that I will kill you?" Lucina said, her hand resting on the sheath of her Falchion. "Rest assured. That is not the reason why I called you out here today."

"Yes, you said you wished to test my ability, after all. But you do not part with your Falchion. Surely you cannot expect me to believe you with it hanging by your side."

"Exactly, I don't expect you to believe me, so here." Robin frowned as she removed the sword and threw it at her father's feet. "I hope you accept this token of good faith."

It would appear that Lucina knew at least a little bit about political wordplay. He was forced to accept her terms. "So if you are without sword, how do you expect this duel to play out?"

"Simple," she walked to a barrel and withdrew three wooden training swords. "My objective is to beat you in this match."

"And mine?"

She threw two of the swords at him, landing just short of the training circle's edge. "You are to break my weapon while wielding both training swords."

So that was it. She was not bent on revenge nor was this about the guilt she felt, but rather on the fight he had with himself. But why the two swords? He had no experience when wielding two weapons at the same time, and he recalled how Chrom said-

_Recalled_

The answer was revealed to Robin in a moment of clarity. "Tell me, Lucina. What do you remember about me from your time? Did Chrom ever mention me to you when you were young?" He stared at her, his gaze unwavering.

"There is little I recall. I only remember that you were a peerless swordsman, easily capable of fighting with two swords. Only Father was able keep up with you."

"And what do you remember of me the last time I trained with your father?"

She seemed reluctant to answer, but she eventually spoke, "He soundly beat you."

"Naturally. Though the Robin of your time may be adept at the blade, I have chosen to master the way of magic instead. Isn't that enough to prove that I am the Robin whose life you demanded?"

"When you fought your other self behind the barrier, however, he mentioned how the memories that come to you at night are his memories. What is there to say that you have not recalled his abilities, or worse, his intentions?"

Robin felt himself frown when she mentioned his dreams. Only Cordelia and Chrom knew of their true nature and there was no way that she would have divulged such information so freely. He had opened his mouth to speak again, but his wife cut him off.

"If you're worried about whose memories are whose and what actions may occur from them, lay them to rest. I know that the Robin at my side is my husband."

"And how, pray tell, did he prove that to you?" Lucina turned to face Cordelia.

What his wife did next made his mouth drop and his cheeks burn. Barely missing a beat, she made an obscene gesture with her hands. Lucina stiffened and blushed while the Shepherds around them howled with laughter and filled the air with whistles. Morgan stared in disbelief while Severa buried her face beneath her hands, unable to fathom how she was related to her. Sumia nearly fainted and would have fallen to the ground had Chrom not caught her. When the ruckus died down, his wife finally spoke again.

"I hope that answers your question, Lucina?"

"This is a serious matter." the princess said, "How will I know that this Robin... that he-"

"You don't need to, Lucina," Cordelia said, cutting off the flustering woman. "I can both vouch and be responsible for his identity. You need not fear for your father."

"But… that-"

"Let it go, Lucina," Robin finally spoke up again. "You certainly have your doubts and they are of good intentions. However, you are basing your position on fears that lack any proof or evidence. Neither a yes or no in this case can be proven. I hope you understand what I am saying."

Lucina took a breath, doing her best to stay calm in the situation. She motioned to speak, but found it difficult to find the right words. In the end, she turned her heels and walked away from the training field.

"Severa, why don't you accompany Lucina in finding her glove?" Robin said, "No doubt she will want it back."

She gave of a scowl and hurried after the girl. They would be searching together for a while.

He turned to look at his wife, unsure of how to feel of her use egregious use of the gesture. "I'm starting to think that you were the one whom Severa learned that particular gesture from."

"Well, I do recall Sumia lending me her copy of 'Ribald Tales of the Faith War' at one point." She linked her arms around his. "I believe we were strolling, Robin?"

The next day, Lucina came by and apologized before asking Robin to tell her where the glove was.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is kind of everywhere. We have the reunion between Robin and the rest of his family, Chrom discussing the deaths within the Shepherd's, and we have Lucina's defused duel. As a result, I don't really like it that much. The lack of direction felt like it hurt the overall chapter. We probably only needed the first two parts of it, and maybe the third, but the whole dueling concept just kind of fell apart. Originally the duel was going to take place, but as I thought about it more and more, it just seemed unnecessary. Yes, Lucina wants some form of closure, but how I wanted the duel to play out touched upon it in a way that seemed so pointless and farfetched that it was scrapped. We miss out on an opportunity to show off dual-wielding Robin, but we'll get there. Besides, I figured that though Robin wields one, wielding two probably isn't that much of a stretch of ability from using one when it comes to the basics. Thus, I decided it would be settled in a battle of wits and politics.

Oh, and obscene gestures. Of course. Given how Cordelia is considered a genius of sorts in the story, it felt right for her to not only understand the argument that Robin and Lucina are having, but to counter Lucina's own irrational fear with her almost-as-irrational reason.

In general the chapter was more lighthearted than usual, even with Chrom recounting the dead. I feel like the way I wrote it was to my standards of sorts (although towards the end I was getting somewhat frustrated by the content). Chrom's weakness towards the end of the second part felt amazing to write, probably because that part was much more fleshed out before I started writing the chapter. Overall, this chapter feels like some kind of necessary evil. I don't quite get it. I am neither happy that I finished it nor so bothered by it as to rewrite the second half. Probably because I had to spend a good week figuring out who was married to who and who died and how.

Regardless, I'm just happy this chapter is done.

Review Response:

OneShotMasta: You're welcome. I hope the issue has not followed you for too long.

AlmostDoug: Yes, I know what you mean by those mistakes. Sometimes I thought I corrected it, but turns out something got screwed up and it didn't save or something. As for repetition, I will repeat certain words to hammer a point across, but that's usually far in between. Other than that, I try to avoid using the same word twice, but sometimes it's hard to avoid. As for a beta, I thought about it but in the end have no clue. I have one (maybe, kinda, sorta, did but not anymore), but she's unfamiliar with the Fire Emblem series so she feels somewhat lost about it.

Ascarde: Is it bad that I had to look up the term wangst? And yes, there will be opportunities for tears in the future.

Viral020: I think what you mean by the open ended uncertainty is somewhat caused by the fact that this is updated on a per chapter basis. In any other book, you would just turn the page and read on and find out what happened. In here, you have to wait and be left to your own speculation. But just to clarify, Robin hasn't gotten over his whole Grima identity, but rather has started on a path to accept himself. Hopefully that is illustrated a bit between Chrom and Robin's conversation. As for Morgan, her main use in the story was solidifying Robin's desire of returning to the Shepherds. Unfortunately her role is expected to be minor from here on out, but things can change.

PS: Your story, "A Moving On Relationship" was what got me to like this particular pairing, though I am sorry to say that my preference is stuck in a three-way tie for mRobin's OTP.

depression76: Added death actually turned out to be a challenge in itself. You have to figure out who marries who, who died, how they died, and its implications. It's a lot to think about, but I wholeheartedly agree that it adds to the realism and relational dynamics. You got to see a bit more of it here.

Fireminer: Yeah, the reunion was short, but you get a bit more of it here. Granted, it's still short, so I don't know if you're going to like it or not. However, I have already expressed my sentiments over this chapter and how it feels odd and almost misplaced.

AbyssOfMemories: I pronounce it as Gri-madness. I expect this to go on for about two or three more chapters before coming up with an epilogue.

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Again, reviews and criticisms are welcome.

On a sidenote, I just got hired for a job, so unfortunately chapters will slow down a bit. However, we are getting to the end, which I am very stoked to write about, so perhaps it will end up being roughly the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

"Walk with me today, Robin. I want you to be at the front of the column where all of the Shepherds can see you."

That was what Chrom told him when they broke camp on their way to Mount Prism. Located on the eastern side of Ylisse, it was where the Hero King performed the first Awakening ritual, earning the power he needed to strike down evil. Now, many generations later, the holy rite was needed again.

Placing one foot in front of the other, the two friends marched together. It felt odd for Robin, for it had been a long time since he was a part of the company and he had grown used to the solitude in his exile. A year ago he would have been happy to walk alongside them, but he found himself having difficulty speaking with them. He was always welcomed by members of the royal family and his own, but he felt unwelcome by many others. Had they been accompanied by the Feroxi, who had seen him lead and fight, the unrest within the camp would have been less noticeable. However, with the Khans gone back north to resupply, it was just the Shepherds.

Just like the old days.

It was Chrom who finally spoke. "Some of the Shepherds have difficulty trusting you, Robin."

He grimaced. "I can tell. Cordelia might have won over a good amount of them, but… Cherche and Panne are actively avoiding me."

"I would expect as much. Those two lost more than the others." Chrom turned to look at him. "You need to talk to them."

He sighed. "I know, but what do I say? That I understand their loss but do not regret my decision? That is not something that they will enjoy hearing."

"The truth is always the best answer, Robin, but that is not up to me to decide. I know that the Shepherds believe in me as their leader. I can force them to obey you, but the results will pale in comparison if they believe in you from the start. A strategy is no good if the soldiers are reluctant to follow."

"Yes, I know. Morale plummets when soldiers dislike the ones in charge."

"Talk to them, Robin," Chrom clapped a hand against his shoulder. "At least offer to try and bridge the gap."

"I've tried, Chrom. But I think the only way I can get to either of them is if I visit at night. It would appear that subtlety offers me no respite. I'll let Cordelia know I will be dropping by their tents."

* * *

In the end, Panne had called Robin strong, even though she disliked him. She knew the price he dearly paid to ensure Chrom's survival. He had to give up much of his own livelihood, to leave his own kin for what he believed was the right thing. Few man-spawn could sacrifice so much. Even fewer would seek to make at least some sort of amends, even if it wasn't an apology. In the end, she told him that though she respected him and would follow his strategy, the deeper pain and hate inside of her would take longer to subside.

So far, Cherche was less forgiving, but he had a feeling she would be like this.

When he first knocked on her tent flap, the woman opened it. Seeing who it was, she then promptly let it fall shut.

"Good evening, Cherche. I'd like to talk."

"Go away," her voice was curt.

"Cherche," he tried again, "I want to talk. About Virion."

"So you can apologize for his death like everyone else? Is that what you want to say?" her voice was stern from inside the tent.

He took a deep breath, knowing that what he said next could be costly. He stepped back from the entrance.

"No. I'm not here to apologize."

The tent flap slowly opened to the side. Cherche stared hard at him before opening her mouth.

"Speak."

"I realized that you are… uncomfortable when in my presence," Robin carefully said. "My desertion has taken its toll upon your family."

"It has taken more than just a toll on me," the woman growled. "It has robbed me of an opportunity that I may never have again."

"I understand that the loss of Virion was-"

"Loss?" She cut him off, spitting at his feet. "What do you know of loss? All you know is your loyalty to Chrom. You weren't around to see the families weep. All you did was cry for Cordelia, no one else."

He felt his body stiffen, but he kept his lips shut.

"I had to watch families suffer while others, even I, hoped that it would never happen to them. Every day that we fought, we prayed we all came back. And when Virion did not to return, all I could think about was how all of this could have been avoided had you stayed."

"What you did was selfish," she said, her chest heaving. "Even Cordelia was in turmoil. Declared missing, but presumed dead! Do you not see the false hope that the woman had clung to? That we all clung to? And though you have returned, many families have suffered irreparably. Cordelia's prayers were answered. Ours was not."

"Cherche," he sighed, "your anger is not misplaced. I can accept you being mad at me. Though my heart aches over the loss, I do not regret my decision and I would gladly choose it again to ensure Chrom's safety."

This time, he felt himself return her sharp gaze. "All I can do, Cherche, is honor Virion's death through victory. Should you choose to return to Roseanne after that, I will hold nothing against you. I am sure that Chrom would feel the same way."

"But to achieve that victory, I need to know that you will follow orders," he firmly spoke. "As much as it hurts to do so, I need you to put aside your feelings for your husband for now. This campaign against Grima is not about us. When Virion died-"

"I will not hear you speak of him so dearly-"

"When Virion died," he talked over her, "I want to believe that he had the future in mind and saw something greater than himself. Though I am sure he was rue to leave behind his family and especially his son once again, it was a vision worth putting his life on the altar for. There is so much more than our lives at stake here, Cherche. This is about generations of generations to come."

"And in order for us to succeed with this endeavor tasked to us, I need you to be willing to follow my strategies. We are against a foe like no other. Only a few times in legend and in history has man conquered the mighty strength of a dragon, but the cost of failure is unacceptable. Will you place your life in my hands once more?"

She was silent, a lone tear rolling down the side of her face. "… I will be the judge of that," she said, before turning her heel and closing the tent flap behind her.

Predictably, he had not gotten far with her. Still, he managed to explain that what he needed wasn't her friendship, but rather her willingness to obey orders. He could only hope that in the end she would choose to follow.

Still, what she said about Cordelia was unsettling.

He found himself moving toward their shared tent faster than usual. When he arrived, she had asked how it went, but he brushed it aside and drew her into an embrace.

"Cherche told me about how it was during my absence." He felt Cordelia stiffen and he held her closer. "It… must have been difficult."

"Robin…" she hesitantly whispered.

"Tell me about it." He wanted to know. "Tell me what it was like, for you to need your husband and not have him be there for you."

She drew a shaky breath. "It's in the past, now." Her hands clutched his cloak tightly, as if she were afraid that he would disappear.

"Tell me, please. I'm here now, but that doesn't mean the past year hasn't happened."

Cordelia said nothing. She buried her face into his chest and he held her tight, feeling the tears soak through his clothes as she softly started to sob.

That night, as he stroked her sleeping features and admired how her armor fit her, he promised to himself that there would be no more tears for either of them.

* * *

Risen, as an enemy, were straightforward. They were merciless and remembered only a semblance of how they fought in their previous lives. Often unskilled and barely sentient, they relied on their ability to seemingly gather en masse to try and wear down targets. Crude and without formation, this meant that most trained soldiers knew how to deal with them. It was only the small villages who were overwhelmed and destroyed.

So when Robin was given reports of a small group of Risen standing in a line at the top of a grassy plateau on Mount Prism by their scouting party, he was concerned. Only ruined forts stood as evidence that human life once existed here. Also, the lack of their usual numbers was troubling. Was there more milling about on the hills? Thankfully, they were still several days away from the point. He placed more Shepherds on the night watch and the next morning sent the scouts out again to monitor the plateau as they marched toward it.

What they reported that night was discomforting. According to Sumia, who had been on the scouting mission the day before, the number of particular Risen had not changed and that they still stood in a straight line perpendicular to their path, ten paces between each one. There were no similar types of Risen, all of them different from the other. And though Risen were often able to spot them and would try to follow the flying scouts into the distance, these only looked towards the position of the Shepherds. Robin put himself on the night watch and the next morning he flew out with Cordelia to observe this particular group of Risen while Chrom led the march.

What he saw made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. As the reports stated, there were only twelve. Each Risen was entirely different than the next, and they all stood in a straight line, perpendicular to the position of the Shepherds.

But as they circled through the sky and took notes on each one, he felt their eyes gazing at him. Even when they flew behind them, despite their unmoving bodies Robin felt that they were still staring at him. That the eyes they had were not truly the eyes that other Risen shared. Those eyes could not see through the back of their head. "They're watching us," was what Cordelia said.

He ordered her to fly lower and closer. Placing him at the far end of the plateau, he got off the pegasus in spite of Cordelia's pleas. Walking towards the side and away from her, he ordered her to put some distance between them. When the sinister glowing eyes remained lock on his own, he confirmed his hunch.

"No, Cordy, they're watching me."

He gave the signal for her to pick him up and he was whisked away in a flash of pegasus feathers, their eyes still on him.

* * *

When he had asked Chrom about the Deadlords, the prince was unable to give him much information. No public records of them existed and only a few sparse parchments spoke of them. Supposedly an elite force of fighters, their presence in history was as mythical as the Hero King. The only difference was that evidence of Marth's success stood before him. The deeds of the Deadlords did not.

Being such a small group of Risen, counting only twelve against their thirty-some Shepherds, they would push their numbers advantage. Once they engaged they would try to draw each Risen away from the other and isolate them. Though Risen were not known to help each other, the straight formation they continued to hold bothered him. If they did not budge but instead held their position, they would regroup and flank from the side, taking them down one at a time and maintain their numbers advantage. Should the Risen react, they would once again separate and draw the forces apart.

Still, the feeling of their eyes on him never stopped. But with their strategy in place, the Shepherds marched to the plateau. When they reached the top of it, they drew their lines fifty roughly paces away from the Risen and waited.

Robin's next part of the plan, however, was revealed only to Cordelia. She hated him for it, but knew that it would be necessary not for the Shepherd, but for him.

He turned to the lord at his side and looked him in the eye. "Order the Shepherds to hold. Do not approach until I give the order, no matter what."

"What?"

"Order the Shepherds to hold." He did not wait for confirmation, but instead walked towards the line of Risen.

"Robin, what are you doing?"

"Give the order, please."

Chrom gave a frustrated growl. "Shepherds, hold!" The troop paused uncomfortably and watched the two of them. "I hope you know what you're doing, Robin."

He continued to walk until he was about a third of the way there. Each of the Risen looked at him, their glowing eyes unwavering.

Finally, he spoke. "Which of you is the strongest?" he yelled out to them. "Step forth."

One of them moved. His eyes snapping over, he saw that it was a Risen clad in heavy armor and wielding a shield almost as tall as he was. The beast slowly moved towards him, stopping at roughly ten paces in front of the rest. Its spear was not yet aimed at him.

Of the equipment wielded by the Risen, the quality often varied. Some weapons were crafted from better material, but their armor was often in disrepair. This one's plate mail was polished and carried no dents, a decorative shell had the eyes not belied its true nature. The spear it held looked as if it was freshly crafted.

The weakness of such hulking giants was that there were openings at the joints to allow enough mobility. However, most knights were at least fast enough to react to strikes and cover those points either by maneuvering to avoid it or blocking it with their tall shield. Drawing his sword, he stared back at the Risen facing him.

"You understand me," he said to the undead general. "What are you? You are not like normal Risen, who form no ranks but instead swarm their targets."

The Risen said nothing. He was sure that it did not even breathe.

"If you will not speak," he approached it, "then let our metal do the talking."

Stopping several paces away from it, he readied his sword and waited. He grimaced, knowing that he did not have the advantage in this fight. The longer reach of the spear meant he had to approach carefully, and the shield it carried was large enough to easily block his strikes. He would have to be patient, for it to strike first and react accordingly.

* * *

Chrom could tell that Robin was losing. Anyone could. The natural reach of the spear meant that Robin was forced to dodge profusely before he could even get into striking distance. The giant shield would then pose a problem, as it covered so much of its body that the tactician could not strike around it.

The Risen's stance was also impeccable. It always approached with its side with the shield in front of him, knees bent and body low with the spear drawn back ready to retaliate if Robin struck. Thus it created the smallest profile possible while being an immovable wall that Robin could not get past. It constantly moved forward, so it must have known that it held the advantage as well. Shoving it down was out of the question, as its back leg was able to push back against whatever force was thrown at it.

Robin was growing tired. His grip tightened around the Falchion and with each passing second he wished that Robin would give the order so that he could charge forward and assist him. Another part of him screamed to simply ignore his friend's request.

The tactician dodged another strike from the spear only to be struck by the shield, causing him to fall down. Robin quickly rolled to his feet and stood up again.

That part of him was winning out.

Where was his magic? Why did Robin not pull out his tome and be done with it? Even he knew that his swordplay paled in comparison to his mastery of the tome.

A rough grunt echoed through the empty fields. Though Robin had dodged most of it, he could see red starting to stain his shoulder area. It was not a deep cut, but it would hurt and also weaken his ability to raise his weapon.

"Stay your arm, Captain."

He turned to his side and saw Cordelia, prepared to move but calmly watching the battle with him from a distance. "Stay my arm? Your husband is going to die if we don't go in now!"

"Look at the Shepherds, Captain," she did not glance at him, her eyes never leaving Robin. As Chrom's eyes scanned over each one, he could see that they watched with as much trepidation as he did. Even Cherche found herself drawing her axe atop of Minerva.

He looked back at Cordelia. Robin had planned this, but left the rest of the Shepherds out of the loop. "Tell me everything. Now."

"The first reason is that Robin needed to gain back the trust of the Shepherds. Most was not enough. He wanted everyone."

Her gauntlet tightened around her spear. "The second is that he is trying to understand himself."

"Damn it!" Chrom hissed. "Does he still worry over who he is? I've told him that he is a Shepherd, through and through!"

"It is not that, Captain." Cordelia's voice did not waver, but even he could tell that she was troubled by what she saw. "When it comes to subjects of his own self that he lacks understanding of, Robin is an empirical man. He must experience and observe. For him to truly start to know that he is not Grima, he must become Grima and see the difference."

"For him, that is his path to recovery."

* * *

The last shield blow from the Risen had sent Robin spinning, falling onto the grassy earth. There was a sharp pain above his brow and he could feel warm blood trickle from it. Forced to close his eye, he shakily stood on his feet.

The time was right. It was going to be risky and there was no guarantee that Cordy could safely pull him out of it, but he needed it.

His body was exhausted. The general's shield and armor bore the scratches and dents that his sword put on it, but he failed to strike at the true body. He had difficulty raising his blade, dodging mostly by instinct now instead of looking to maneuver and get close. Surviving, but not winning.

Ever so slowly, he channeled magic into the sigil on his hand. It burned and he grimaced, but he had to continue.

The metal beast halted its assault for a moment, remaining still in its tracks. Its glowing eyes continued to watch him, contemplating. But as he channeled more and more, the Risen resumed its attack, once again preparing to thrust its spear into him.

It was such a straightforward attack. It was as if the answer finally revealed itself to Robin.

Raising his blade to the side, he sidestepped it while using his sword to push the lance away from him. The beast suddenly seemed so slow. Why hadn't he done this earlier? With the shield at the side of its body and its striking arm exposed, the armpit joint was open.

He stepped into his stab and thrust his sword into the weak point. The Risen gave no roar of pain, but its arm fell limply to its side, unable to point its spear at him. A quick downward swipe and he knocked the weapon out of its grasp. How had it taken him so long to exploit such an obvious flaw?

But there was something wrong, he thought, channeling more energy into his right hand. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The hulking Risen continued its assault, either unaware or ignoring its injury. With no spear to make the killing blow, it was a joke of its former self. Letting the shield hit him, this time he held onto the side of it. With a quick swing of his left arm, he forced it out of the way, exposing the other armpit of the general.

He let the magic overflow his right hand. His sword flashed a dazzling pink and black and he swung upward, cutting the entire arm off. Now defenseless and without a weapon, the general was as good as dead. Letting his sword run off the magic from the strike, he gave his body a quick turn for more force behind his swing.

The blade cut cleanly through the chest of the Risen and the top part toppled over. The slash screamed through the air with the voice of a thousand souls, the pink and black lingering for a moment before fading.

But even then, something was missing. These dolls. As strong as they were, they only gave blackened muck and smog upon their death. It pleased him to see his target fallen, but it felt empty, hollow.

Where was the blood? The whispers wanted blood. His mind screamed for it, the energies calling for more! More blood!

His eyes snapped to the rest of the Risen. They continued to stare at him, unafraid of the death that he would bring. He slowly started to walk towards the closest one.

"Robin!"

The voice was far off. Familiar. Soothing. It made his heart both ache and race.

Cordy. He turned around to face the sound of the voice.

She was not one of them. Not a Risen. A human. She would bleed. Blood for the whispers.

No, she would not bleed. He would not let her. Would not would not would not-

I want her blood.

No! Not Cordy!

Delicate, soft features. Toned body. Blood red hair. Perfect.

Yes, she is the beauty he fell in love with.

Must move closer. She must bleed. Delicately. In the most intimate ways.

Yes, intimate. Be intimate in drawing blood. The whispers must have it.

"This is not you, Robin."

Pain. What- she-

You have to stop it, Cordy! It, it is-

For a moment, he ceased channeling magic into his sigil. The power was still there, waiting, whispering, gasping, anxious for release, but he held it in. There was a dull pain in his abdomen, no doubt from the bruise that she had just put there with the back of her lance. He wondered where her mount was, but the question was quickly brushed aside.

"C-Cordy…" he trudged over to her, his sword falling from his grip. "My Cordy…" The free hand went to her waist, the other rising to thumb her cheek. She liked it when he touched her face like that. "You're so beautiful, Cordy." He pressed his body and lips against hers, gently biting and sucking at the lower one. She gave a soft hiss, her eyes closed. His other hand traced up and down her thigh before sliding up and grasping at her hip. She liked when he did that, didn't she?

"I will not let you become your shadow!"

He was suddenly grounded. Pain. Again. Did she not like it? She always liked it when he did it. This- This was- It-

Why?

His ribs hurt. Why did she hurt him? She loved him! She loved it when he suckled her lips and softly dug his fingers into her body, grinding against him for more! She loved it when he lost patience with himself and pushed her onto the bed and thrust into her! He loved it when she flung her comforting weight atop his body as she squeezed madly and uncontrollably around him! And he loved how they would work each other into such fevered states so many times over and over again until they could spasm no more and he would finally, finally, with a deep and measured groan and a crude thrust, finally go over the edge one last time-

… And the heat… gods, the heat of their love and sex… it would spill onto one another, it -

He loved her!

Why? Why reject him now? Frustrating!

"W-Why Cordy?"

Must get closer. Must rise and know why. For the whispers. For the intimate blood.

There was another strike across his face, and for a moment it became clear again for Robin. He was breathing heavily. His body ached all over. His brand burned and felt out of control. It was like at the battle outside of the tower. He was on the fence, forced to pick. Forced to go mad or stop and breathe.

But he wanted blood. The blood that was in his mouth wasn't enough! Where had it come from? He didn't care but he wanted more!

Blood! Blood!

… Blood.

N-No! If it was blood the whispers wanted, just blood, then-

He quickly raised his right hand to his mouth and bit, hard. He gave a low grunt of pain, but he could taste the blood from his self-inflicted wound. He sucked away at it through his teeth, the sweet taste soothing him.

He closed his eyes. His heart pounded away at his chest and throat, but he finally had blood.

Finally.

The magic and madness began to ebb away. The whispers stopped.

"Are you my husband now?"

He looked up and saw Cordelia pointing her spear at him. He took a deep breath and rose to his legs. Turning around, he moved to pick up his sword and slowly sheathed it away.

"Get your mount, Cordy." His voice was spent, but satisfied. "We return to the Shepherds."

She whistled for her pegasus and he was in the air and on the way back before he realized it. Cordelia was apparently a master of picking him up in midflight. The trip was short, but there was still enough time to speak.

"Forgive me, Cordy," he said, gently wrapping his arms around her. "When I saw you in the madness, I became… I became excited." He found that the feeling did not yet pass. Had she not stopped him, he was sure that he would have torn off their clothes and bedded her in the open field.

"I am your warden, Robin," she chided him. "There is nothing for either of us to fear."

She then brought his right hand to her lips and dragged her tongue over his sigil. "Besides, I'm excited, too."

He did his best to try and calm himself.

When they landed back at Chrom's side, the lord's face was a mix of anger and relief. When Robin got off of the pegasus, the exalt stormed up to him. He had a feeling the prince wanted to punch him yet again, but was conflicted over whether it would be wise given his current state of body. In the end, Chrom settled on grabbing Robin by the cloak and roughly shaking him.

"You will _never_ do that again."

"Of course, Chrom," he gave a soft smile. "I won't need to anymore." He put his hand over his friend's and pushed down, looking towards the remaining Risen. They had not budged, but they still watched him. "But more importantly, I have an order to give."

"It's about time. I've been waiting and it's no fun watching my friend getting beat to an inch of his life." Chrom drew the Falchion from its sheath, looking towards the enemy line.

He knew that he would be unable to participate in the battle. Wounded and tired, he would need to see a healer for his injuries. But at least he could say that he already did his fair share of the work.

"All Shepherds who would fight with me, all who would accept my command of battle," Robin spoke as loud as he could, his voice traversing through the plateau. "All who would fight and die for a vision greater than themselves, strike."

Chrom led the charge, and all of the Shepherds followed after him.

That night, as Robin admired the fresh bruise he put onto Cordy's shoulder, he felt a deeper calmness inside of him.

He was glad that she raised her weapon against him, for in another time she found herself unable to when the world needed it most.

* * *

Chrom saw it fit for the Shepherds to head to the shrine of Naga the next morning. It was at the top of the mountain, which was a half-day's march away. The majority of the Shepherds were joyed, for it had been a long time since they had lost no one in battle.

And for the first time since his return, Robin felt right at home amongst the lot.

When they entered the sacred ground, the reflective tiles were disturbingly beautiful. It reminded the tactician of the waters of the shrine where he and Tiki met and where he saved his future daughter Morgan. At the center was an altar with a small white flame, surrounded by tall pillars of what looked to be beautiful blue and black marble.

Separating himself from the rest of the Shepherds, Chrom took the Fire Emblem, socketed with all the gems, and approached. But before he could raise the sacred shield or even speak, the white flame in front of him began to grow. It was slow, merely flickering, as if blown and fed by an astral wind. As it burned, however, it slowly became greater and greater until it flashed and died. The Shepherds were unable to look and turned away, closing their eyes.

Only Robin and Chrom were able to look through the light and thus were the first to see Naga. It was as if she was made of thousands of celestial stars. Her body shimmered in soft white, bathing her robes in a soothing glow that exuded peace and harmony.

The divine dragon locked eyes with the tactician.

"Child of the Hero King," her cold yet serene voice echoed. She did not turn to look at Chrom and barely acknowledged him. Her eyes did not leave Robin. "Remove yourself and the Shepherds from my presence for now."

"Kindred blood pays me heed this day."

* * *

A/N: Despite having a particular vision for this part, once again it proves too long to fit into one chapter. Originally it was going to have the whole awakening scene, but for now it ends with Naga coming out on her own volition as opposed to having Chrom summon her. But I'm much more pleased with this chapter than the last one. This actually feels like it has a direction and purpose. In general, this chapter pulls us back to the nitty-gritty part of the war and the priceof Robin's absence. We also explore the other par of Robin's life: Cordy. We've gone over the pain Robin feels, but now it's time for Cordy to cry.

Speaking of Cordy, holy crap more Grimadness. This chapter explores both sides of Robin's relation with her. On one hand, we see Robin genuinely loving Cordelia. On the other, we see Robin utterly confused why Cordy does not respond to his near one-sided advances the way he wants her to. As I was writing this part, I wanted to capitalize on the fact that Grima does not fully understand love on a human level and instead sees lust and dominance. Also, writing the thoughts and whispers going through his mind was fun and somewhat graphic. I actually wanted to tone it down when I looked back at the scene where GrimaRobin recollects his sexual memories and experiences with Cordy. But when I tried to make that part more balanced between the two as well as tone down the imagery, it just didn't feel like it was Grima.

This fic probably proves that if I keep writing, sooner or later I'm probably going to end up writing a lemon for Fire Emblem. I am unsure how to feel about this.

Reviews!

GuyBrush007: A part of me always disliked slice of life outside of the Suzumiya Haruhi series, for some reason. And yes, I enjoyed writing about young Severa, even if she only showed up twice so far.

Le Redhead Merchant: Yeah, I kind of put her in a negative light, but it's hard for both her and everyone else in general to draw the line between who was right and wrong. It's just how life is. And no, I don't hate Lucina. Maybe. I think. We'll see soon. And yes, I almost cried too, especially when I wrote Vaike's line and Chrom's final quote in the scene, even when it was weeks in advance when I was still plotting out the chapters.

Guest: I had hoped to at least offer some interaction between the two in the last chapter, but in the end it just didn't fit. But that was why I had Robin send Severa to help Lucina find her glove.

OneShotMasta: It's okay. I didn't cry when I wrote about Chrom and Vaike. I swear. Oh, and hopefully you don't stay up too late. I apologize in advance if this is the case.

Uninspired Author: I enjoy_ Potentia Amoris_, but I personally prefer _A Moving On Relationship_. It sticks a little more to the source material and in the second one Robin doesn't get what he wants as easily and the conflict is much more palpable. As for the character deaths, the one I felt for the most were for Vaike, Kellam, and Frederick, in that order. Vaike because he is one of Chrom's closest friends and how it turned out was heartwrenching to write, especially his last line. Kellam was next because of how his final moments were - finally seen by everyone, but dead and unable to enjoy his visibility. As for Frederick, the man lived for the Exalt and Lissa. It was hard for me to not admire his conviction, even as I wrote the wyverns tearing into him.

As for your comment about recounting the deaths, I wouldn't exactly say it was a flashback for Vaike. Robin was not present, but he vicariously experiences their deaths at his hands through his dreams, so he already knows how each one passes if he were to become Grima or if he is not there to lead them. It's like a half flashback. But yes, I agree that my transitions are jarring sometimes.

I do not own Fire Emblem.

I look forward to your comments and criticisms.

If everything pulls together as I expect it to, we are looking at two more chapters and an epilogue. Also, I am currently working on another fic (of which the first chapter will probably be published either this weekend or at the start of the week) and I begin my new job this Monday. Unfortunately, updates will slow down a bit, but I am looking forward to writing the chapters out.


End file.
